


Освобожденный

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: Жан-Жак Леруа вернулся в свое родовое поместье после долгой разлуки, и с ним приехал его друг Отабек Алтын. Но останутся ли они друзьями, когда в поместье им встретится Юра, бывший товарищ Жан-Жака по детским играм и невольник его семьи, красивый и непокорный?





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> нонкон и дабкон; смерти персонажей; ЖЖ мудак, Юра фиалка, Отабек памятник себе; действие происходит в Америке накануне Гражданской войны, автор знаком с периодом на уровне романов; по условиям мира, гомофобии не существует; автор вдохновлялся в основном такими бессмертными произведениями литературы, как "Рабыня Изаура" и "Хижина дяди Тома"; стилизация; все хотят Юру; фанатам Жан-Жака и шипперам брошетта читать категорически не рекомендуется!

Прозрачным ранним утром, когда солнце только поднималось из-за горизонта, сжигая дымку над водоемами, высушивая росу на листьях, двое всадников неспешно двигались по тропинке между цветущих апельсиновых деревьев. Позади остались раскинувшиеся на много миль плантации сахарного тростника, на которые всего, может быть, час спустя солнце безжалостно обрушит свою палящую мощь. Здесь же, в тени апельсиновых деревьев, сохранится прохлада, и зная об этом, один из всадников не спешил, чтобы в полной мере насладиться встречей с родными местами спустя годы разлуки. Спутник же его был здесь впервые, но, полностью доверяя своему другу, тоже не стремился укрыться от грядущего зноя.  
Оба они были молоды, находясь в том возрасте, когда беззаботное юношество уже осталось позади, но и зрелость еще не пришла, и мир кажется открытым для завоеваний, время бесконечным, а жизнь — восхитительной и созданной исключительно лишь для счастья. И для многих так оно и остается, особенно для тех, кто состоятелен и хорош собой, а наши герои такими и были.  
Оба носили военную форму и оружие, и одинаковые прически, указывающие на их принадлежность к войскам, а скорее — к офицерским чинам. Один из них, высокий ростом, звался Жан-Жак Леруа; он-то и был выходцем из этих земель и их будущим владельцем.  
Предки семьи Леруа, как можно догадаться по имени, были выходцами из Франции, но здесь, в южной части Соединенных Штатов Америки, они давно уже стали американцами, гордыми южанами, владеющими землей и людьми на этой земле. Впрочем, среди Леруа не было скверных хозяев, здесь не практиковали бессмысленных и жестоких наказаний, справедливо полагая, что когда раб доволен своей жизнью, когда у него в достатке еды, когда у него не отнимают жену или детей ради выгодной сделки, когда не свистит ежесекундно над его головой плеть надсмотрщика — тогда и волю своего хозяина он выполняет радостно и охотно. Конечно, и в таких условиях найдутся недовольные своей жизнью, лентяи, не желающие гнуть спину под палящим солнцем на тростниковых или индиговых полях, и при том не имеющие таланта делать что-то еще, чтобы перейти от полевой работы к месту возле господ; или просто нахватавшиеся дурных идей и мечтающие о некой “свободе”, с которой они, конечно, понятия не имеют, что делать.   
Именно эти мысли излагал Жан-Жак своему спутнику. Ярко-синие, будто подкрашенные индиго, глаза его сверкали, красивое лицо сияло, он бурно жестикулировал, увлекшись своей речью, и совсем оставил поводья, но послушный конь шел все тем же ровным шагом, не нуждаясь в понукании или направлении. Жан-Жак был хорош собой, как бывают хороши сыновья Франции, яркие, галантные, элегантные до последнего крючочка в одежде, умеющие очаровывать и влюблять в себя.  
Спутник его слушал внимательно, чуть склонив черноволосую голову и не перебивая Жан-Жака ни словом. Смуглое лицо его казалось совершенно невыразительным и бесстрастным, и только в уголках рта пряталась скупая улыбка. Глаза его, прикрытые тяжелыми веками, были непроглядно черны. Неискушенный человек мог бы подумать, что в этом юноше течет кровь индейцев, а может, еще и испанцев, когда-то населявших эти места; но это было не так. Отабек Алтын приехал сюда из северных штатов, где его семья владела огромным и богатым лесопильным производством. А в северные штаты их предки прибыли и вовсе из другой, далекой страны, как, впрочем, почти все, чьи потомки впоследствии создали мощь и величие Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
Жан-Жак говорил еще долго, вплетая в свою речь и библейскую историю о негодном сыне Ноя Хаме, и утверждая, что вывезенные из Африки потомки его никак не сравнимы интеллектом и созидательной силой с белыми людьми, а значит, владение ими справедливо и оправдано. Дети должны быть послушны своим родителям, потому что дети не знают мира, его сложностей и опасностей, неспособны защитить и прокормить себя. Да, со временем дети вырастают и, получив все нужные знания, способны наконец покинуть родное гнездо, но для негров это время еще не пришло.  
— Ты видел этих бедных ребят на полях, Отабек, — говорил Жан-Жак, взмахивая рукой назад, где остались просторы, покрытые сахарным тростником. — Что они станут делать, если завтра отец подпишет им всем вольные документы? Куда они пойдут? Где найдут пищу и кров? Ты скажешь, конечно — пусть остаются на полях, но будут свободны, платите им деньги, как платят вольнонаемным рабочим. Но что они сделают с этими деньгами? Хорошо, они купят побрякушки и цветные тряпки своим женщинам, но много ли на это уйдет? На что они потратят остальное?  
— На что же? — спросил Отабек, потому что Жан-Жак явно ждал его реплики.  
— На выпивку! — торжествующе вскричал Жан-Жак. — Ты не представляешь, как эти цветные любят выпить, что черные, что красные. А начав, не могут уже остановиться. Отец борется с этой заразой, но увы, не всегда успешно. А представь, если у него не будет средств для этой борьбы? Что ты скажешь свободному человеку, желающему выпить — да ничего! Другое дело, если можешь запретить.  
— Не все же пьяницы, — заметил Отабек.  
— Не все, — горячо согласился Жан-Жак. — Я тебе больше скажу — сколько я встречал достойных людей среди черных! Многие из них были получше иных наших сослуживцев и достойны офицерского мундира не меньше, если не больше. И мой отец думает так же, и мой дед тоже придерживался этих взглядов. Дед ежегодно отпускал на волю не менее пары рабов, а если у негра была семья или даже просто любимая среди девушек, то и ее с ним вместе. Если он видел, что черный парень достоин свободы, что он сможет ее сохранить, что сможет сам обеспечить свою семью — непременно отпускал. Без выкупа, без условий, не требуя отработать свою стоимость и содержание. И всегда — всегда, Отабек! — давал негру с собой денег, потому что даже самым умным и способным нужен стартовый капитал. Но нельзя, друг мой, нельзя давать свободу всем неграм сразу, она ударит им в голову не хуже крепкого вина. Иные и вовсе не хотят никакой свободы. Попробовал бы отец подписать вольную нашей кухарке — да она наденет кастрюлю ему на голову, поверь мне! Ужасная женщина, как поднимет крик — так хоть прячься.  
Отабек покосился на своего спутника все с той же спрятанной улыбкой. Хоть Жан-Жак и ругал повариху, глаза его блестели, как блестят у человека, который стремится скрыть слезы, чтобы не выдать своих истинных чувств. Без сомнения, он очень любил эту старую черную женщину.  
— А теперь мой отец поступает точно так же, как дед, — продолжал говорить Жан-Жак. — И то же намерен делать я. Таковы наши убеждения. Так что не смотри на меня так, Отабек, будто я жестокий угнетатель несчастных негров, как вам, наверное, рассказывают о плантаторах в ваших северных штатах.  
И он смолк, широко раздувая ноздри, готовый защищаться, будто Отабек его в чем-то обвинял.  
Отабек какое-то время молчал, размышляя над ответом. Он верил Жан-Жаку — они были знакомы уже несколько лет, и Жан-Жак Леруа, возможно, не отличался блестящим умом, был вспыльчив и склонен к бахвальству, а временами и к некоторой жестокости — хотя Отабек ни разу не видел, чтобы Жан-Жак проявлял ее по отношению к более слабому или униженному. Но Жан-Жак не был лжецом или неискренним человеком, и это Отабек в нем весьма ценил.   
Сейчас Отабек размышлял о том, что мог бы возразить Жан-Жаку — ты, друг мой, говоришь о своей семье, и я верю каждому твоему слову, но ведь есть и другие плантаторы, которые жестоки к своим рабам, или хотя бы даже равнодушны и попросту считают их рабочей скотиной. На плантациях южных штатов трудятся миллионы черных людей, можешь ли ты утверждать, что жизнь хотя бы половины из них так же хороша, как жизнь ваших рабов?  
Но утро было сияющим и мягким, дорога через апельсиновую рощу умиротворяла, места, через которые они проезжали, казались Отабеку раем на земле. Он понял, что ему не хочется спорить с Жан-Жаком и винить его одного за прегрешения всех белых рабовладельцев. Так что в конце концов Отабек сказал:  
— Я, друг мой, всего лишь верю в то, что не должно одним людям владеть другими людьми, иметь возможность быть жестокими или милосердными. Это противно природе человека и воле Господа, вот во что я верю. Как не должно одним людям похищать других людей из тех мест, где они изначально жили, привозить в другую страну и принуждать к тяжелой работе. Таковы мои убеждения.  
После задумчивой паузы Жан-Жак сказал:  
— Что ж, я не могу возражать на это, ты прав. Но ведь это уже случилось. И все, что в наших силах сейчас — сделать жизнь этих несчастных хорошей. Это наша ответственность.  
— Это потрясающие слова, Жан-Жак, — сказал Отабек расстроганно.   
После этого ехали молча, но недолго — Жан-Жак, будто бы устыдившись проявленной откровенности, заговорил о красотках-мулатках и квартеронках, живущих при доме — он расписывал их прелести в манере развязной и даже грубоватой, обещая Отабеку, что он не заскучает.  
— Ты, друг мой, верно, думаешь, что в нашей деревне тебе нечем будет себя занять — так вот, поверь мне, это не так, — говорил Жан-Жак и многозначительно подмигивал. — В развлечениях у нас не будет недостатка.  
— Мне такие развлечения не по душе, — отвечал Отабек, улыбаясь. — Да ты и сам знаешь. Разве я шлялся с тобой и твоими шумными компаниями по веселым домам и по барам?  
— Нет, никогда, — подтвердил Жан-Жак. — Ты слишком серьезен для наших гулянок. Чем же тогда тебя развлекать? Я знаю, что охота тебе не по душе… разве что согласишься поохотиться со мной на аллигаторов? Опасные твари, а когда их разводится слишком много, от них и вовсе спасу нет.   
— Не буду ли я бесполезен на такой охоте? — усомнился Отабек. Жан-Жак покачал головой.  
— Такая же охота, как любая другая. Выследить да пристрелить. Тут важно попасть куда надо — у них толстые шкуры. Однако же, — тут он нахмурился, и стало ясно, что вопрос всерьез беспокоит его, — чем же еще тебя развлекать, Отабек? Не можем же мы охотиться сутки напролет. Разве только…  
Однако ему не суждено было договорить — по тропинке навстречу им выбежал чернокожий парень, один из слуг Жан-Жака, отправленный вперед с повозкой багажа.  
— Что ты несешься сломя голову, Джон? — спросил Жан-Жак, встревоженно привставая в стременах. — Дома что-то случилось?  
Негр замотал головой — дышал он глубоко и быстро, будто выброшенный из пруда карп.  
— Никак нет, хозяин Джей, — он наклонился и уперся руками в колени. — Хозяйка Натали уже стоит на крыльце, ждет, и весь дом высыпал навстречу, а вас все нет и нет. Вот Джон и побежал. Хозяйке не стоит столько стоять на солнце.  
— Скачи вперед, — сказал, улыбаясь, Отабек, видя, как затанцевал под Жан-Жаком конь и как натянулись поводья. — Не оглядывайся на меня.  
— Поскакали вместе! — воодушевленно воскликнул Жан-Жак, но Отабек, смеясь, покачал головой.  
— Слишком прекрасное утро, я хочу насладиться им, а не скачкой. Поезжай вперед, Жан-Жак. Вряд ли я заблужусь в апельсиновой роще.  
— Ты недооцениваешь наши рощи, — усмехнулся Жан-Жак, но слов друга послушался. Он пришпорил коня и, крикнув негру: — Следуй за мной! — помчался вперед по тропинке. Чернокожий Джон низко поклонился Отабеку и побежал за своим хозяином.  
Отабек остался под сенью апельсиновых деревьев один. Вскоре топот копыт стих, и наступила тишина, наполненная тихими нежными звуками: шорохом камней под копытами, птичьими трелями, далеким журчанием воды. Отабек ехал не спеша, наслаждаясь этими ласкающими слух звуками природы и нежными ароматами цветущих апельсиновых деревьев.  
Вдруг он натянул поводья, и конь замер под ним, и сам Отабек застыл тоже. До ушей его донесся новый звук — глуховатый, ритмичный стук барабанов. Заинтересованный, Отабек направил коня вперед по тропинке, а потом, поняв, что звук доносится сбоку, свернул между деревьев.  
Звук становился все ближе, теперь к нему примешивались голоса — это была странная, ритмичная песня, не похожая ни на что, знакомое Отабеку. Он спешился, чтобы не выдать себя прежде времени, привязал коня к дереву и прошел вперед, туда, где деревья расступались, являя небольшую лужайку. На ней кружком сидели несколько человек, все чернокожие или очень смуглые — без сомнения, здешние рабы. Некоторые держали в руках маленькие барабаны — они и издавали этот звук, что Отабек услышал с тропинки. Пожилая женщина пела на непонятном языке, звонко прихлопывая в ладоши.  
А в середине круга танцевал юноша. Он двигался в странной, непривычной манере, таких танцев Отабеку видеть не доводилось, и он подумал, что это, наверное, пляски черных. Но юноша не был черным — он был белым, и настолько, что рядом с ним показался бы черным и сам Отабек, и даже Жан-Жак. Волосы его были бледно-золотистыми, как лучи холодного зимнего солнца в тех краях, где выпадает снег. А кожа была белой, как этот самый снег, настолько чистой, что будто светилась. Отабек замер, пораженный необыкновенной красотой юноши и дикой грациозностью его движений.  
Так он и стоял, никем не замеченный, пока длился танец. Наконец стук барабанов смолк, юноша остановился и уставился на пожилую негритянку, дерзко подбоченясь.  
— Ну? Ты довольна, старуха?  
Женщина поцокала языком и пренебрежительно помахала рукой.  
— Так себе, Юра, так себе.  
— Прыгаешь как подстреленный бабуин, — поддакнула молодая чернокожая женщина, сверкнув зубами.  
— Спина не гнется…  
— ...руки как палки, а должны быть — как крылья!  
— Да аллигатор ползает лучше, чем ты танцуешь!  
— Ах вы старые ведьмы! — закричал юноша и, кажется, готов был еще сквернословить, но тут обе женщины не выдержали и звонко рассмеялись.  
— Хорошо, Юра, конечно, же, хорошо, — сказала наконец пожилая негритянка. — Разве же ты можешь танцевать плохо?  
— И все-таки это тебе не вот это твое, — вставила молодая и изобразила руками что-то непонятное, отчего все расхохотались, а Юра фыркнул:  
— Много ты понимаешь.  
Тут он повернулся, и они с Отабеком встретились взглядами. И снова Отабек остолбенел, пораженный — глаза у Юры цветом были как чистый изумруд, зеленые, прозрачные, искрящиеся.  
— Вы кто? — спросил Юра и нахмурился. Тут все остальные тоже посмотрели на Отабека — и сразу признав в нем господина, поднялись на ноги и поклонились. Они не выглядели напуганными или виноватыми, как будто ничего предосудительного в том, что увидел здесь Отабек, не было.  
— Меня зовут Отабек Алтын, — он шагнул вперед, на полянку. — Я приехал вместе с господином Леруа.  
Молодая негритянка всплеснула руками.  
— Хозяин Джей приехал! — вскрикнула она и побежала к тропинке. Лица остальных рабов тоже осветились. Еще раз поклонившись Отабеку, они заспешили прочь.  
— Подумаешь, главный клоун вернулся, — презрительно фыркнул Юра, который не тронулся с места. — А вы, значит, из его компании, господин Алтын? Такой же болтливый дурак и хвастун?  
— Вам судить, — ответил Отабек. — И меня можно называть по имени. Вас же Юрой зовут, верно?   
— Зовут, — согласился Юра. — Только я не всем отзываюсь. — Он посмотрел Отабеку за спину. — Так где этот дурак?  
— Если вы о Жан-Жаке, то он уехал вперед, к дому. А я решил задержаться в роще.  
— И правильно сделал, там сейчас крик небось стоит, — Юра закатил глаза. — Все так счастливы, что Джей-Джей вернулся, такая радость…  
— А вы не сильно счастливы, — заметил Отабек.  
— Вряд ли он стал лучше за последние годы, — наморщил нос Юра.  
Они подошли к коню, привязанному к дереву, и Отабек спросил:  
— Поедете со мной или нет?   
Юра кивнул. Они вышли на тропинку, и Отабек вскочил в седло и протянул Юре руку. Тот запрыгнул на коня позади него, продемонстрировав выправку умелого всадника.  
“Кто он такой? — думал Отабек, пока ехали к дому, и руки Юры крепко обхватывали его за пояс. — Младший брат Жан-Жака? Но Жан-Жак никогда не говорил ничего о брате, и они совсем не похожи. Может быть, он воспитанник семьи?” Да, это походило на правду. Может быть, дальний родственник или даже сын друзей семьи, почему-то оставшийся без родителей. Правда, Отабека удивляло, что негры обращались с этим юношей так свободно, будто он был им ровней. Называли по имени, не добавляя ни “хозяин”, ни “господин”. Загадка! Конечно, Отабек мог спросить у Юры, но это казалось ему невежливым.  
Они почти достигли ворот дома и уже видели впереди его величественные и в то же время легкие очертания, когда навстречу им вылетел Жан-Жак, по-прежнему верхом.  
— Отабек, друг мой! Я уж думал, ты действительно заблудился… — тут он замолчал, глядя Отабеку за спину, брови его поползли вверх. — Неужто это Юра?  
За спиной Отабека Юра пожал плечами.  
— У тебя же есть глаза, и мозги вроде тоже, — сказал он. — Хотя я не слишком в этом уверен. Вот сам и догадайся, Юра это или нет.  
Отабек не удержал улыбки, особенно когда увидел, как Жан-Жак закатывает глаза.  
— Стоит тебе, Юра, открыть рот, и никаких сомнений не остается, — сказал он, смеясь. — Все дерзишь. Смотри, стану я твоим хозяином…  
— Хозяином? — спросил Отабек удивленно и обернулся на Юру, а тот вдруг соскользнул с лошадиного крупа и изящно встал на ноги.  
— Да ты стань сначала, дурак, — сказал он гневно и, отвернувшись, пошел к дому. Жан-Жак окликнул его, явно смущенный:  
— Юра, ну что ты, не злись, я же пошутил! Вернись, поехали верхом.  
— Ниггерам верхом не положено, — ответил Юра и, отвесив обоим господам слишком глубокий поклон, продолжил свой путь.  
— Вот же злюка, — сказал Жан-Жак, обращаясь к Отабеку с видом явно расстроенным. — Сколько его знаю — всегда такой был, слова ему не скажи, сразу огрызается.  
— Почему ты сказал, что станешь его хозяином? — спросил Отабек удивленно. — Разве он раб? В нем же нет черной крови.  
— Есть, — покачал головой Жан-Жак. — Только очень мало. Его мать была негритянкой на одну четверть, хотя догадаться об этом, глядя на нее, было очень сложно.  
Тут они подъехали к дому, и историю пришлось прервать.  
Почтенная матушка Жан-Жака, Натали Леруа, встречала их на крыльце, окруженная слугами. Признаться, не слишком она походила на благородную госпожу, была полновата в талии и носила красивые туалеты без должного изящества, но лицо ее выдавало добрую натуру, а манеры — уверенную властность, долженствующую хорошей хозяйке большого поместья.  
Она сердечно приветствовала Отабека и провела обоих юношей в дом. За ними последовала домашняя челядь, а остальные рабы разбрелись по своим делам. Хозяйка не стала терзать утомленных с дороги гостей светской беседой, а сразу указала им комнаты, а потом отправила рабов, чтобы отвели сына и его друга в купальню.  
Там-то Жан-Жак и возобновил рассказ о Юре — вернее, Отабек попросил его об этом.  
Мать Юры была квартеронка с кожей такой светлой, что могла бы сойти за белую женщину. Она родилась при доме и выросла как домашняя прислуга, а когда отец Жан-Жака, Алан Леруа, женился, юная рабыня была назначена в горничные к молодой госпоже Леруа. Жизнь у девушки была легкая и необременительная, может быть, потому и выросла она простодушной и наивной.   
Однажды в доме появился гость — друг Алана Леруа, молодой человек благородного происхождения, хоть и совершенно обнищавший. Он был невероятно хорош собой, с волосами такими белыми, каких юная рабыня еще не видела. Он почти сразу начал оказывать служаночке знаки внимания, и она, конечно, не могла не уступить.   
Правда всплыла в тот момент, когда девушка уже не могла скрывать округлившийся живот. Молодой человек, неосмотрительно введенный хозяином в дом, сбежал от позора, а пораженная его предательством девушка тяжело заболела. Ей еле удалось доносить ребенка и дать ему жизнь и имя — в честь его отца. Она скончалась, когда Юре едва исполнилось два дня. Натали Леруа, убитая горем — юная рабыня за эти годы успела стать ей настоящей подругой — заявила, что вырастит мальчика как собственного сына. Жан-Жаку тогда было четыре года и, конечно, сам он всего этого почти не помнил — знал по рассказам слуг да обмолвкам матери.   
Вот так Юра вырос в семье Леруа, скорее член семьи, чем невольник. Но, тем не менее, все же он был рабом.  
— Родители, конечно, планируют его освободить, — сказал Жан-Жак, завершая свой рассказ. — Однако они не очень представляют, что он будет делать. У Юры хорошее образование, а еще он прекрасно танцует, но какую пользу это принесет ему в большом мире? Мать переживает за него. Они с отцом уже выписали бы ему вольную, если бы были уверены, что Юра останется здесь. Но он собирается отправиться на поиски отца, так я слышал. Представляешь, отпустить его одного? Он же совершенно не знает мира.  
— Ты мог бы поехать вместе с ним, — заметил Отабек. — Вы же практически братья.   
Жан-Жак воодушевленно кивнул.  
— Я думал об этом и даже говорил родителям. Но отцу я нужен в поместье, меня и так долго не было. Отец жалуется на здоровье, — Жан-Жак усмехнулся так, словно не относился к этим жалобам всерьез, но Отабек видел, что в глазах его кроется тревога. — Говорит, что пора мне учиться управлять плантацией, не только стрелять и прожигать жизнь.  
Отабек склонил голову — ему нравилось, что Жан-Жак, который вел себя развязно и дерзко, стараясь казаться беспечным наглецом, на самом деле почтителен и послушен воле родителей. От самого Отабека родители пока ничего не требовали, но он и не был у них единственным сыном.  
— Тогда, — заговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно, словно он говорит о чем-то, что не имеет для него особенного значения, — вы могли бы найти для Юры компаньона, который поехал бы с ним. Надежного человека, которому ты и твои родители могли бы доверить Юру.  
— Вот как? — переспросил Жан-Жак насмешливо, и Отабек понял, что его хитрость разгадана. — Что ж, я знаю одного надежного парня… Осталось только убедиться, что мои родители тоже сочтут его надежным. Однако же в чем его интерес, почему бы ему захотеть сопровождать Юру?  
Отабек покраснел — он никогда не умел отвечать на насмешки, даже не злые. Тем не менее он постарался найти слова.  
— Возможно, Юра показался ему интересным человеком, и ему захотелось познакомиться ближе и даже, возможно, стать друзьями.  
— Только друзьями? — усмехнулся Жан-Жак.  
— Для начала — друзьями, — сказал Отабек твердо. — Дружба — лучшее начало для всего.  
Жан-Жак рассмеялся.  
— Я бы спросил тебя, Отабек, на правах старшего брата, серьезны ли твои намерения, но я достаточно давно знаю тебя, чтобы понимать, что твои намерения всегда серьезны. Тем не менее, решение все равно остается за моим отцом.  
— И за Юрой, — напомнил Отабек. Жан-Жак нахмурился, как будто он не подумал об этом, и словно нехотя кивнул.  
— Да, ты прав. И за Юрой.  
После купания и легкого ланча утомленные путешественники прилегли отдохнуть, а когда свечерело, и солнце стремительно, как это бывает в южных широтах, закатилось за горизонт, поднялись, чтобы присоединиться к хозяйке дома за обедом.   
Стол накрыли не в доме, но на веранде, где в вечернем воздухе запах жасмина смешивался с ароматом цветущих апельсиновых деревьев. Хозяйка дома сидела во главе стола, по правую руку от нее сидел Жан-Жак, по левую — Юра, а Отабеку было предложено сесть рядом с ним, на что он с радостью согласился, поймав насмешливые искры в глазах Жан-Жака.  
— Наш друг из северных штатов и потому начисто лишен предрассудков, — пояснил он, хотя никто не спрашивал его пояснений.   
— Жан-Жак, — строго сказала Натали Леруа, — не говори глупостей. При чем тут предрассудки? Юра — член семьи.  
— Что не меняет того факта, что он ниггер, — весело сказал Жан-Жак. Юра, отложив вилку, зло посмотрел на него через стол. Натали посмотрела на сына строго.  
— Жан-Жак, я не люблю таких слов, ты же знаешь.  
— Это Юра так говорит, — пожал плечами Жан-Жак. — Я всего лишь повторил.  
Натали утомленно вздохнула.  
— Юра, прошу тебя, не называй себя так больше. Жан-Жак, а ты не задирай Юру. Тебе не десять лет!  
Юра, хоть и смотрел хмуро, спорить с ней не стал. Отабек же поймал себя на том, что не отводит взгляда от его лица. Чем больше он смотрел на Юру, тем больше ему казалось, что ничего более красивого он не видел в своей жизни.  
Он отвел взгляд прежде, чем кто-то заметит, как неприлично он глазеет.  
Натали Леруа, желая отвести разговор от скользкой темы, заговорила с Отабеком о его семье и жизни в северных штатах. Отабек пустился в рассказы, радостно заметив, что Юра с интересом слушает. Разговор вскоре перешел на разницу в обычаях между южными и северными штатами, а потом — на общих знакомых. Хозяйка дома поинтересовалась, не знаком ли Отабек с юной барышней по фамилии Бабичева, чья семья, по слухам, владеет заводами по переработке хлопка на севере.  
— Нет, — отвечал Отабек, — с этой семьей я незнаком, хотя и слышал о них. Они весьма зажиточны.  
— Нынче эта юная леди гостит у семьи Криспино, — пояснила свой интерес Натали. — Криспино владеют самой большой плантацией индиго в наших краях. Полагаю, они совсем не против породниться с Бабичевыми и поставлять им краску для тканей.   
Жан-Жак закатил глаза.  
— А я-то уж было подумал, ты мне сватаешь эту Бабичеву, матушка, — сказал он.  
— Я была бы не против, — невозмутимо ответила Натали. — Впрочем, Сара Криспино тоже хорошая девушка. Красивая, отважная, верхом ездит как не каждый молодой человек.  
— Меня все это не интересует, — небрежно отозвался Жан-Жак. — Мне еще рано останавливаться на ком-то одном. В мире так много прекрасных девушек, я каждой должен уделить внимание!  
— Да ты же разорвешься, — фыркнул Юра. А Натали сказала, будто бы невзначай:  
— Что ж, тогда тебе, наверное, совсем неинтересно, что мисс Янг вернулась из пансиона и сейчас живет на плантации своего отца. Они весьма дружны, эти юные барышни — мисс Янг, мисс Криспино и мисс Бабичева.  
— Изабелла? — Жан-Жак не донес до рта бокал с вином и даже будто вовсе забыл про еду. — Изабелла здесь?   
— Да, — ответила ему Натали, улыбаясь. — Почему бы вам, молодые люди, не общаться большой компанией? Три девушки, трое молодых людей.  
— Почему же трое, если четверо? — удивился Отабек. На мгновение за столом стало тихо, и Отабек увидел, что все смотрят на него — Юра удивленно, а Натали и Жан-Жак будто бы с жалостью.  
— Ты обо мне говоришь? — спросил Юра. — Они не захотят со мной общаться, даже не рассчитывай на это.  
— Но ты сидишь сейчас за столом с нами, — возразил Отабек. Натали ответила ему:  
— Я всегда считала, что Юра должен сидеть с нами за одним столом. Однако я не могу навязать его общество кому-то еще.  
— Даже если бы он был свободен, — подхватил Жан-Жак, — все равно по происхождению он раб. Ты не знаешь местных снобов, Отабек.  
— Я не уверен, что мне понравится компания людей, которые судят лишь на основании происхождения, — сказал Отабек. — Так что если эти без сомнения достойные молодые люди и барышни не захотят принять в свою компанию Юру, боюсь, мне будет не о чем с ними общаться. Я бы предпочел общаться с Юрой, с вашего позволения, госпожа Леруа, — прибавил он. Юра, который все еще смотрел на него, покраснел. Натали растроганно вздохнула, а Жан-Жак рассмеялся.  
— Да Отабек настоящий рыцарь. Впрочем, я слышал про Сару Криспино, что она прогрессивных взглядов барышня, возможно, ее брат такой же. Мне неизвестно, что за человек мисс Бабичева, что же до Изабеллы…  
— Она, скорее всего, не захочет общаться с тобой, — насмешливо сказал Юра. — После того, как ты в детстве кидал в нее землей и подкладывал жаб ей в туфли.  
Жан-Жак застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Я забыл об этом, — сказал он расстроенно. — Наверное, Изабелла меня ненавидит.  
— Уверен, что это так, — подтвердил Юра.  
— У тебя есть все шансы извиниться, — сказала Натали.  
После ужина Жан-Жак остался на веранде с матерью, а Юра, пожелав им спокойной ночи, ушел, и Отабек через какое-то время последовал за ним. Он видел, что матери и сыну не нужно его присутствие — кажется, они хотели остаться вдвоем, может быть, обговорить какие-то семейные дела. Ему же хотелось еще пообщаться с Юрой.  
Он нашел Юру в той части поместья, где в маленьких домиках жили рабы. Здесь, на открытой жаровне, черные женщины жарили курицу и овощи для ужина. Слышались голоса, смех, обрывки песен. Юра сидел среди чернокожей молодежи, и хоть внешне он выделялся среди них, речь его была такой же быстрой и небрежной, он открыто смеялся вместе с ними, словно среди невольников чувствовал себя более свободным, чем с господами за столом.  
Отабек решил, что ему стоит уйти — вряд ли Юра и остальные невольники будут рады его присутствию. Однако Юра заметил его раньше и, поднявшись со своего места, окликнул:  
— Отабек!  
Пришлось подойти. Как Отабек и ожидал, разговоры и смех притихли, все смотрели на него настороженно. Но Юра, кажется, был не против его общества — он сказал остальным:  
— Отабек приехал из северных штатов. Хотите, спросите его сами, — и пояснил уже Отабеку: — Они не верят мне, что в северных штатах нет рабов.   
— Должно быть, — заговорила чернокожая женщина, и Отабек признал в ней ту самую певунью, для которой танцевал Юра, — в северных штатах вообще нет черных.  
— Есть, — возразил Отабек, — но они не рабы. Они свободные люди, которые работают за жалованье и могут сами распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
— Может, среди них и важные господа есть? — насмешливо спросила негритянка.  
— Господ среди них пока немного, — сознался Отабек. — Чаще всего в северных штатах черные люди работают на белых, как и здесь, но они получают жалованье и выходные дни, а если хотят, могут сменить работу. Но не все негры делают черную работу, есть и музыканты, и торговцы, и священники, и учителя, и даже писатели.  
— И что же, белые люди учатся у черных? — спросил кто-то из окруживших Отабека рабов.  
— К сожалению, пока нет, — снова был вынужден признать Отабек. — Чернокожие учителя работают в школах для чернокожих детей. Но пройдет еще немного времени, и это изменится.  
— Что толку слушать эти россказни, — брюзгливо сказал старый негр — он, несмотря на теплый вечер, сидел поближе к жаровне. — Все равно черные работают на белых, за деньги или нет. Нам-то тут еще и получше будет, хозяева Леруа добрые.  
— Не ворчи, старик, — оборвал его Юра. — Все равно так честнее. К тому же белые на белых тоже работают, так ведь, Отабек?  
— Конечно, — кивнул Отабек. — В северных штатах много и слуг, и рабочих белых.  
— Может, когда-нибудь настанут времена, когда черные будут господами, а белые будут на них работать, — проворчал старик. Юра ответил яростно:  
— Пусть лучше настанут времена, когда господ вообще не будет, и рабов тоже.  
Потом кивнул Отабеку и направился в сад. Отабек последовал за ним.  
Они долго шли по дорожкам, отдаляясь от голосов и отблесков жаровни, пока наконец вокруг них не сомкнулась темнота южной ночи и ее тишина, наполненная стрекотом сверчков. Юра вел Отабека дальше в глубь сада, и наконец они вышли к небольшому идеально круглому пруду, который выглядел так, словно был сделан руками человека, хотя на самом деле это было естественное творение природы. Но руками человека был взращен сад вокруг и сделана крошечная гранитная набережная, с которой в воду уходили ступеньки. Юра присел на них, достал из кармана кусок хлеба и принялся крошить в воду. Тот час же поверхность взбаламутили хвосты и плавники рыб.  
— Садись, — предложил Юра и похлопал по ступеньке рядом с собой. Отабек сел — камень нагрелся за день и сейчас был приятно теплым.  
— Что это за место?  
— Девушки-рабыни приходят сюда купаться, — ответил Юра. — Я тоже, но только ночью. — Он усмехнулся. — Они ночью не приходят, боятся, что гигантская рыба утащит их на дно.  
— А ты не боишься? — спросил Отабек, глядя на него. Юра рассмеялся.  
— Да нет тут никаких гигантских рыб, да и пруд не глубокий, я нырял до дна.   
Он искрошил в воду весь хлеб, поднялся на ноги и принялся раздеваться.   
— Ты собираешься купаться? — спросил Отабек. Юра кивнул, и тогда Отабек сказал: — Могу я тоже?  
— Это пруд для рабов, не стоит, — покачал головой Юра. — Я могу отвести тебя туда, где купаются господа.  
— А сам ты будешь купаться там?  
— Разве я из господ? — усмехнулся Юра. Отабек покачал головой.   
— Мне хочется искупаться с тобой. Если ты не против.  
Юра улыбнулся ему и пошел по ступенькам в воду. И уже оттуда протянул Отабеку руку.  
— Тогда иди сюда.  
Отабек не заставил его просить дважды. Быстро скинув одежду, он спустился в воду. Дно здесь было гладким, песчаным, вода у ступенек доставала до пояса. Юра, дождавшись его, неспешно поплыл на середину озера — мокрые волосы стелились за ним по воде, как водоросли. Отабек поплыл следом. Вода была теплая, ласковая, но когда Отабек нырнул следом за Юрой ближе ко дну, оказалось, что на глубине есть холодное течение.  
— Это подводные ключи, которые наполняют озеро, — объяснил Юра, когда они выплыли на поверхность. — Иначе вода испарилась бы. В очень жаркие года пруды сильно мелеют.   
— Я слышал, в ваших краях много крокодилов, — сказал Отабек.  
— Аллигаторов, — поправил его Юра. — Да, но в таких прудах они не водятся. Могут, конечно, проползти по суше от реки и забраться сюда, но зачем бы им это делать?   
Они выбрались на ступеньки. Юра принялся отжимать волосы, а Отабек залюбовался им, и Юра, конечно, не мог этого не заметить.  
— Что ты так смотришь? — спросил он, улыбаясь.  
— Ты будто Русалочка, — признался Отабек. Юра посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Кто это?  
— Так зовут героиню одной книжки, которую я привез из Европы в подарок младшей сестре и прочитал по дороге. Эта девушка была дочерью морского царя и жила под водой со своими сестрами. Вместо ног у них были хвосты. Но Русалочка полюбила человеческого принца и попросила у морской ведьмы зелье, которое превратило бы ее хвост в ноги, чтобы она могла жить на земле. Ведьма отдала ей зелье взамен на ее голос, и Русалочка получила ноги, но каждый шаг по земле давался ей с болью, будто она шла по острым лезвиям.   
— И что? — спросил Юра, когда Отабек замолчал. — Она вышла замуж на принца?  
— Нет, он полюбил другую, — ответил Отабек, вздохнув. — А Русалочка умерла и превратилась бы в морскую пену, если бы к ней не спустились небесные девы и не взяли ее с собой. И Русалочка стала одной из небесных дев, и это даст ей возможность со временем обрести бессмертную душу, как у людей.  
Юра сердито поджал губы и принялся одеваться.  
— И что, тебе понравилась эта книжка? — спросил он.  
— Не особенно, — ответил Отабек и тоже начал одеваться. — Это сказки для детей, и автор склонен поучать. Я не слишком люблю такое.  
Юра кивнул, будто услышал то, что пришлось ему по душе. Потом взял Отабека за руку и, переплетя их пальцы, повел его прочь от пруда. Отабек пошел за ним, как завороженный — ему показалось, что от ладони по всему его телу вдруг растекся жар и странное смущение. Никто еще не вызывал в нем таких чувств, как Юра.  
Так, рука в руке, они шли по огромному саду, омываемые ароматами жасмина, цветущего шиповника и апельсиновых цветов и наконец вышли к прозрачной, будто кружевной беседке. Волосы Юры высохли, пока они шли, и он принялся переплетать их в косу, рассеянно глядя перед собой.  
— Отсюда легко бежать, — сказал Отабек, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
— Да, верно, — ответил Юра с некоторым удивлением, словно это мысль только что пришла ему в голову.  
— Но никто не пытается, верно?  
— Верно, — согласился Юра. — Зачем? Леруа хорошие хозяева.  
— Ты тоже не хочешь бежать? — спросил Отабек.  
— Я хочу быть свободным, если ты об этом, — ответил Юра. — Но я уверен, что Леруа освободят меня и так. Во мне нет особенной ценности.  
“Как ты ошибаешься”, — подумал Отабек, не сводя с него взгляда. Очевидно, Юра не имел ни малейшего представления о том, насколько он красив. Наверняка Алан Леруа не единожды слышал просьбы продать Юру за любые деньги.  
Отабек с волнением подумал, что если вдруг по каким-то причинам Леруа не захотят отпустить Юру на волю, он может попробовать купить его. И в тот же миг ему стало стыдно. Он не имел права сомневаться в честности намерений Леруа. И уж подавно он не собирался становиться рабовладельцем, пусть и на короткий срок, достаточный для того, чтобы подписать вольные документы.  
Но если — когда — Юра будет свободным человеком, тогда Отабек сможет сделать ему другое предложение, гораздо более честное. От волнения у Отабека вспотели ладони, и он сжал их в кулаки. Откуда вообще подобные мысли, ведь он знаком с Юрой всего несколько часов! Делает ли это его легкомысленным человеком, падким лишь на внешность? Тут он поймал на себе взгляд Юры и вдруг понял — этот юноша вовсе не так невинен, как кажется, во всяком случае, не мыслями. Он заметил, как смотрит на него Отабек; более того, вряд ли Отабек был первым, кто смотрел на Юру подобным образом. Наверняка он наслушался уже и предложений, и обещаний выкупить, и даже угроз. И, скорее всего, вся эта прогулка по саду была не более чем проверкой — Юра просто ждал, когда Отабек соберется воспользоваться своим правом белого человека, друга хозяев, господина, чьей воле раб обязан повиноваться.   
Отабеку стало печально и горько. Он поднялся со скамьи и протянул Юре руку.  
— Уже поздно, думаю, госпожа Натали волнуется, что тебя до сих пор нет. Я провожу тебя до твоих покоев, если ты не против.  
— Мои покои в господском доме, там же, где и твои, — дерзко ответил Юра. — Куда ты спешишь? Разве ты получил все, что хотел?  
— Я получил чудесную прогулку в прекрасном обществе, — сказал Отабек. — Больше мне ничего не нужно.  
Юра посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но вложил ладонь в руку. Отабек помог ему подняться и тут же руку отпустил — он не был намерен ставить Юру в двусмысленное положение перед его хозяевами.  
Подойдя к дому, они увидели, что мать и сын Леруа все еще сидят на веранде, склонив друг к другу головы. Когда Юра и Отабек приблизились, те подняли на них глаза. Натали нахмурилась, Жан-Жак слегка улыбнулся.   
— Юра, ступай к себе, — приказала хозяйка дома, и Юра беспрекословно повиновался. Отабек сказал:  
— Полагаю, я мешаю вам. Мне следует уйти.  
— Не стоит, — Натали поднялась на ноги. — Наш разговор с Жан-Жаком окончен, и я иду спать. Спокойной вам обоим ночи.  
Они оба поклонились ей, и Натали ушла в ту же сторону, куда скрылся Юра. Отабек, помедлив, сел на ее место напротив Жан-Жака.   
— Желаешь выпить? — спросил Жан-Жак, покачав бокалом, в котором в янтарной жидкости плавали кусочки льда. Отабек отказался, и Жан-Жак налил себе еще.  
— Хорошо вы погуляли с Юрой? — спросил он с легкой насмешкой в голосе.  
— Это была приятная прогулка, — кивнул Отабек. Жан-Жак рассмеялся, откинув голову.   
— Неужто ты действительно находишь компанию Юры приятной? Он же постоянно точит об собеседника язык.  
— Мне так не показалось, — возразил Отабек. Жан-Жак посмотрел на него с интересом.  
— Чем он тебе так приглянулся? Я согласен, он хорошенький, но ты никогда не казался мне человеком, падким лишь на внешность.  
— Юра, во-первых, не хорошенький, как ты сказал, а очень красивый, — сказал Отабек. — И он очень…  
Он смолк, не найдя вдруг слов. Юра поразил его. Красотой, да, но не только ею — он поражал своей резкостью, и дерзостью, и отвагой. Отабеку хотелось узнать его лучше. Хотелось заслужить его доверие. Потерявшись в своих мыслях, он взял со стола душистое прошлогоднее яблоко и нож и принялся нарезать фрукт на мелкие кусочки.  
Жан-Жак следил за Отабеком с жадным вниманием. Он знал Юру почти столько же, сколько помнил себя, и в памяти его Юра застрял ребенком, тощим, злым, сквернословящим, когда взрослые не могли его услышать. Они постоянно враждовали, Жан-Жак и Юра, дрались, строили друг другу козни. Но стоило отдать Юре должное — он никогда не пытался свалить свои провинности на Жан-Жака, хотя и мог бы, потому что мать любила и баловала его, может быть, больше, чем родного сына. Жан-Жак не ревновал. Во всяком случае, пытался.   
Сегодня, увидев Юру впервые после нескольких лет разлуки, Жан-Жак был изумлен не меньше Отабека его яркой, холодной красотой, так не похожей на все, что он встречал до сих пор. Ему вдруг захотелось обратиться к Юре с ласковым словом, может быть, сказать ему, каким красивым юношей тот стал. Но по-прежнему ядовитый язык Юры не дал ему это сделать.   
А потом Жан-Жак увидел это очевидное, неприкрытое восхищение, что сквозило во взгляде Отабека, когда он смотрел на Юру. И это задело его — подобно матери и отцу, Отабек, его друг, теперь отдавал все свое внимание Юре.  
Более того, он находил общество Юры приятным. Значило ли это, что Отабеку нравилось, когда его осыпали насмешками? Жан-Жак сильно сомневался в этом. Скорее он готов был предположить, что с Отабеком Юра по каким-то причинам вел себя иначе, добрее и ласковее. Может быть, даже слишком ласково. Их долго не было, этих двоих. Прогулка по саду под ночным небом — что может быть романтичнее? Признался ли Отабек Юре в своих чувствах? Ответил ли на них Юра? Не мог не ответить, думал Жан-Жак, не сводя с Отабека пристального взгляда. Тот был хорош собой и богат, а еще честен. Жан-Жак мог бы поклясться, что Отабек вряд ли предложит тому, кто завоюет его сердце — мужчине ли, женщине ли — что-то меньшее, чем брак. И он, северянин, не был скован предрассудками, не позволяющими ему жениться на ком-то с негритянской кровью в жилах. Юре очень повезло, что такой человек, как Отабек Алтын, обратил на него внимание. И Юра не мог этого не понять, в этом Жан-Жак был уверен.  
Он вспомнил свой разговор с матерью, и морщина между бровей его стала глубже.   
Прежде всего мать сказала ему, что в ближайшие дни ей нужно будет покинуть поместье, чтобы направиться в столицу штата, где находился по финансовым делам отец. Ему понадобилось ее присутствие, потому что он никогда не был так же хорош в цифрах, как она. А разбираться надо было — дела поместья шли вовсе не так хорошо, как казалось Жан-Жаку.  
— Все сложнее и сложнее становится торговать с северными штатами, — сказала Натали, хмурясь, как ее сын. — Цены на тростниковый сахар и краску индиго падают, а пошлины растут. Как бы нам не пришлось продать часть плантаций и людей вместе с ними.   
— А лес? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Мы же по-прежнему продаем лес?  
— Продаем, — кивнула мать. — Хотя и там условия становятся все хуже и хуже.   
— Почему бы нам не сменить покупателя? — спросил Жан-Жак воодушевленно. — Семья Отабека владеет лесопильным производством. Мы могли бы торговать с ними. Отабек мой друг.  
— Друг-то он тебе друг, — ласково улыбнулась Натали, — но бизнес есть бизнес, его семья не станет покупать лес в убыток себе. Вот если бы была у тебя младшая сестра, за которую твой друг мог бы посвататься, тогда другое дело. Тогда все это было бы внутри семьи.  
— Насколько я знаю Отабека, — Жан-Жак фыркнул, — здесь нужна не младшая сестра, а младший брат.  
Его мать нахмурилась, глядя в сад, потом наклонилась к сыну ближе и заговорила, понизив голос:  
— Есть еще другая проблема, которая мучает меня — Юра. Я не знаю, что мне с ним делать.  
— Вы хотели дать ему свободу, — напомнил Жан-Жак.  
— Да, все так, — согласилась Натали. — Но — помнишь, я писала тебе об этом? Юра одержим идеей найти своего отца или хотя бы его родственников. Алан имел неосторожность рассказать ему, что этот Юрий, его отец, говорил о себе. Скажу тебе честно, я более чем уверена, что этого подлеца уже нет в живых — наверняка он давно уже спился и умер в какой-нибудь канаве, — ее лицо скривилось от отвращения. — Но у него осталась родня там, в этой России, откуда он родом. И Юра хочет их найти. Не представляю, как отпустить его одного в такое путешествие. Но если он не будет невольником, как я смогу его удержать?  
Она тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками.   
— Что стоило нам с твоим отцом немного солгать, сказать всем, что Юра наш сын? Ну, или хотя бы дальний родственник, которого мы усыновили.   
Жан-Жак грустно улыбнулся, глядя на нее.  
— Вы с отцом слишком честные люди. Вы не умеете лгать. Да и что толку, такие вещи все равно однажды открываются. Слуги видели этого человека здесь, знали о его связи с девушкой. Нет, мама, вы все сделали правильно, не терзай себя.  
Она вздохнула, глядя на него с улыбкой. А Жан-Жак думал, не кроется ли в Отабеке решение всех их проблем? Да, Юра не был его братом по крови, но он вырос в семье Леруа, носил их имя и смело мог считаться вторым сыном Алана и Натали. Семья Отабека северяне, они не будут возражать против женитьбы сына на полукровке, особенно если жених пойдет с хорошим приданым и возможностью выгодно покупать лес.  
В таких мыслях пребывал Жан-Жак, готовясь озвучить их матери, когда из сада вышли Отабек и Юра. И их появление смутило его разум. Юра выглядел задумчивым и ошеломленным, словно он ждал от Отабека чего-то, но получил совсем другое. Он словно отстранился, ушел куда-то, где ни Жан-Жак, ни его мать и отец не имели власти принимать решения о его жизни. Словно Юра перестал быть их собственностью, хотя на самом деле он все еще оставался ею. В этот момент какой-то частью своей души Жан-Жак захотел, чтобы Юра возненавидел Отабека — и тогда Жан-Жак отдал бы его во власть последнего, получив от этого извращенное удовольствие.  
Поглощенный этими мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что Отабек пристально смотрит на него. Заметив же, Жан-Жак поднял глаза, и они встретились взглядами, словно шпаги скрестили.  
— Как все же прошла ваша прогулка? — спросил Жан-Жак серьезно. — Пойми меня правильно, Отабек. Юра мне как брат. Мать не для того растила его под своим крылом, чтобы кто-то воспользовался его невинностью.  
Отабек вздохнул, припоминая то, что думал о Юре сегодня в саду. Он был уверен, что прав. А Жан-Жак многого не понимал и видел мир гораздо более радужным, чем тот был на самом деле.  
— Я не сделал ничего, за что меня можно было бы осудить, — сказал он. — Если, конечно, ты не станешь судить меня за купание в пруду для черных. Но это не вина Юры, он настаивал, чтобы я этого не делал.  
— Вы купались вдвоем? — спросил Жан-Жак, пристально глядя на него. Отабек кивнул и прибавил:  
— Но все было невинно, Жан-Жак. Я бы не позволил себе ничего, что затронуло бы честь Юры.  
— Немногие люди думают о неграх в подобных выражениях, — сказал Жан-Жак, все еще не сводя с Отабека взгляда. — Многие считают, что невольник доступен для любого, кто захочет им воспользоваться.  
— Разве даже в этом случае не принято спрашивать разрешения хозяина?  
— Принято, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Ты разрешения не спрашивал.   
— Разрешения на то, чтобы касаться Юры неподобающим образом, я просить не буду, — спокойно ответил Отабек. — Оно мне не нужно, потому что у меня нет таких намерений. Но если нужно испросить разрешения на то, чтобы говорить с ним, смотреть на него, касаться его руки, то тогда я прошу этого разрешения, Жан-Жак.  
— Проси у моей матери, — пробурчал Жан-Жак, которому стало стыдно за свои подозрения. Он ведь знал уже, каким честным человеком был Отабек. — Сейчас она хозяйка дома, поместья и людей в нем.  
— Я сделаю это завтра утром, — серьезно кивнул Отабек.


	2. Глава 2. Друзья и влюбленные

Исполнил ли Отабек свое обещание и обратился ли к Натали за разрешением — об этом Жан-Жаку никто напрямую не сказал. Однако несколько дней до своего отъезда мать не возражала против присутствия Отабека в доме и смотрела на их общение с Юрой одобрительно. Впрочем, смотреть иначе Отабек повода не давал — его обращение к Юре нельзя было даже назвать ухаживаниями, он просто беседовал с юношей, как мог бы беседовать с другом. Жан-Жаку тоже хотелось принимать участие в этих разговорах, но если он присоединялся к Юре и Отабеку, Юра либо насмешничал, либо вовсе уходил, оставляя их вдвоем.  
Впрочем, Жан-Жаку и некогда было общаться с ними. Мать знакомила его с делами, которые ему следовало вести в ее отсутствие, и дни Жан-Жака были плотно заняты.  
Накануне отъезда она отвела его в кабинет отца, показала несгораемый шкаф и как он открывается. В шкафу лежали документы, деньги и ценные бумаги, а также некоторые украшения, слишком дорогие, чтобы храниться в простой шкатулке.  
— Мы с отцом составили четыре вольных документа, — сказала она. — Они не подписаны. Отец хочет сделать это, когда вернется, но если вдруг что-то произойдет, подписывать их будешь ты.  
Она развернула перед ним бумаги, и Жан-Жак пробежал глазами по именам на троих из них. Над четвертым документом, однако, он нахмурился.  
— Это для Юры, — сказал он.  
— Совершенно верно, — мать вздохнула. — Как бы то ни было, он не может дольше оставаться невольником. Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрелся к своему другу. Если он, как я думаю, достойный человек, он попросит руки Юры. Мне будет спокойно, если мы передадим Юру кому-то, кто сможет его защитить.  
Жан-Жак медленно кивнул, не уверенный в своих чувствах. Мать была совершенно права. Она мало знала Отабека, поэтому хотела проверить его, сам же Жан-Жак знал его предостаточно, чтобы благословить этот брак прямо сейчас. И все же что-то не давало ему покоя.  
— Что тебя тревожит? — спросила мать, внимательно глядя на него. — Ты не считаешь Отабека достойным человеком?  
— Я в нем абсолютно уверен, — честно заявил Жан-Жак.  
— Может быть, ты считаешь, что Юра не оценит его по достоинству?  
— Я плохо знаю Юру, — уклончиво отозвался Жан-Жак. — Я не знаю, каким человеком он вырос. Позволь мне присмотреться к нему, матушка. Я, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы Юра был счастлив, но и счастье Отабека для меня важно, ведь он мой друг.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — ответила мать и крепко обняла его.  
Она уехала, и на недолгое время дом стал тих и печален. Но очень скоро это прошло.  
Через три дня после ее отъезда, утром, когда жара еще не накинулась на поместье, погружая его в сонное оцепенение, на дорожке, ведущей через апельсиновую рощу, появились две всадницы. Они во весь опор промчались по двору, спешились и бегом побежали к веранде, на которой Отабек и Жан-Жак за маленьким столом играли в шахматы, а Юра с интересом наблюдал за ними, сидя близко к Отабеку — слишком близко, на вкус Жан-Жака, о чем он не говорил.  
Девушки, хохоча и путаясь в длинных юбках, взлетели на веранду. Одна из них была белокожей, почти как Юра, с пышными рыжими локонами. Вторая была смугла, будто креолка, и ее длинные черные волосы струились по спине гладкой волной.  
— Спасите нас, добрые господа! — закричали они, давясь смехом. — За нами погоня! Ужасный злодей гонится за нами, желая разлучить.  
— Сара! — воскликнул Жан-Жак, приветствуя черноволосую девушку. — Как ты выросла и похорошела! Не представишь нам свою подругу?  
— Не раньше, чем ты представишь своего друга, — дерзко ответила Сара. — Где твои манеры, Джей-Джей, с каких пор леди представляются первыми?  
— Это Отабек Алтын, он приехал к нам с севера.  
Отабек поклонился обеим барышням, а Сара в свою очередь представила подругу:  
— Это Мила Бабичева, и по странному совпадению она тоже с севера. Как ты думаешь, дорогая, это судьба?  
— Возможно! — сказала Мила, поглядывая на Отабека с интересом. Жан-Жак спросил:  
— Но вы сказали, что вас преследуют. Кто осмелился на такую дерзость?  
— Ужасный человек, — Сара наморщила нос. — Не дай боже ему догнать нас — он замучает нас до смерти своими скучными речами о том, как должны вести себя настоящие леди.  
— Сдается мне, ты говоришь о Микеле, — догадался Жан-Жак. Сара скривила полные губы, но тут же снова заулыбалась.  
— Однако же почему вы, молодые люди, заперлись в доме и никуда не выходите? У нас всей мужской компании — мой несносный брат и местное старичье. И вот мы приезжаем сюда, и что же мы видим? Двоих блестящих юношей, которые ото всех спрятались! Или у вас медовый месяц?  
Обе девушки рассмеялись над сконфуженными лицами Жан-Жака и Отабека. Потом Мила сказала:  
— Мне показалось, что вас тут было трое, когда мы подъехали. Куда исчез ваш друг?  
Ни Жан-Жак, ни Отабек не успели ответить — Сара, положив ладонь на запястье Милы, пояснила:  
— Это был Юра, и он им не друг. Это один из домашних рабов Жан-Жака и его родителей.   
— Раб? — удивилась Мила. — Но он же совершенно белый!  
— Тем не менее, это правда, — улыбнулся ей Жан-Жак. — Юра наш раб. И Сара знает его, как и меня, с детства.  
— Мы, можно сказать, росли все вместе, — Сара рассмеялась. — Родители Жан-Жака очень привязаны к Юре. Я слышала, господин Янг очень хотел его приобрести, предлагал немыслимые деньги, но господин Леруа отказался, так ведь, Жан-Жак?  
— Я ничего не знаю об этом, — развел руками Жан-Жак. — Я совсем недавно приехал. Отец Изабеллы хотел купить Юру? Но зачем?  
Сара небрежно помахала рукой.  
— Он собирает себе коллекцию из красивых юношей-рабов. Очень любит тех, что с необычным цветом кожи. Или черных, но с правильными чертами лица. Может, он, кстати, все еще не отказался от идеи, — она фыркнула, но не весело, а скорее гневно. — Конечно, доброй матушке Изабеллы все это крайне не по душе, и самой Изабелле тоже. Но что они ему скажут…  
— Кстати, — Мила хлопнула в ладоши, — не навестить ли нам Изабеллу? Она скучает там совсем одна, бедняжка, отец почти не отпускает ее с нами, считает, что мы с Сарой безнравственные девицы и плохо на нее влияем, — она рассмеялась. — Кроме того, он очень боится, что Изабелла влюбится в Микеле, хотя всем известно, что Микеле не видит никого, кроме Сары, — и она рассмеялась звонче.  
— Не болтай глупостей, — улыбнулась ей Сара. — Скорее уж господин Янг боится, что Изабелла заинтересуется Эмилем…  
— Кто такой Эмиль? — спросил Жан-Жак. Обе девушки тут же приняли заговорщицкий вид.  
— Это приятель Микеле, они вместе приехали из Нью-Йорка, — Мила придвинулась ближе к молодым людям, и Сара тоже, словно они намеревались доверить Жан-Жаку и Отабеку некую тайну. — Эмиль работает учителем. В школе для черных.  
— Вот как? — вскинул брови Жан-Жак. — Может, он еще и борец за права негров?  
— Именно! — подтвердила Сара. — Мы всего один раз привели его в гости к Янгам, и как они поругались с господином Янгом, это был просто ужас!  
И засмеялась, явно не столько напуганная тем “ужасом”, сколько довольная.   
— В общем, старый господин Янг запретил Эмилю появляться в его доме, да и нас теперь пускает неохотно. Однако, — Сара со значением посмотрела на Жан-Жака, — если ты приедешь, уверена, он будет просто счастлив.  
— С чего бы? — делано удивился Жан-Жак, хотя по его лицу было видно, что он отлично понимает, почему господин Янг ему благоволит.  
— Просто поверь, — усмехнулась Сара. — Ну так что, вы с нами?  
— Позвольте нам переодеться, — ответил Жан-Жак и поднялся на ноги, глядя на Отабека. — Ты ведь едешь?  
Признаться, с гораздо большей охотой Отабек бы остался. Его расстроило, что Юра скрылся с веранды, едва появились девушки, и не сказал при этом ни слова. Ему не хотелось другой компании, кроме Юриной. Но отказывать барышням было бы невежливо, да и Жан-Жак отнесся бы подозрительно к его желанию остаться в поместье. Так что Отабек заверил, что с радостью поедет в гости, и они с Жан-Жаком ушли переодеваться — предварительно Жан-Жак распорядился, чтобы девушкам подали прохладительные напитки и фрукты.  
Жан-Жака исчезновение Юры тоже задело, но не расстроило, а скорее вызвало негодование. Поднявшись к себе, он позвонил в колокольчик и велел явившемуся по зову лакею немедленно найти Юру.  
Поручение его действительно было исполнено немедленно — не прошло и десяти минут, как Юра появился в его спальне.  
— Поможешь мне одеться, — заявил Жан-Жак без преамбул. Юра приподнял бровь — никто еще в доме не распоряжался им как лакеем, но поскольку он был обучен домашней работе, в том числе и такой, он повиновался.   
— Почему ты ушел? — сердито спросил Жан-Жак, пока Юра застегивал крючки на его рубашке и скреплял запонками манжеты. — Я разве разрешал тебе уходить?  
— Ты не запретил, — ответил Юра. Жан-Жак сказал на это:  
— Потому что мне не приходило в голову, что ты можешь уйти, не спросив позволения хозяина. Ты развязно ведешь себя, Юра. Соблюдай приличия хотя бы при гостях. Напомню тебе, что ты все еще невольник.  
Юра раздраженно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Он закончил с туалетом Жан-Жака и отступил в сторону, чтобы повернуть к нему зеркало.   
— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Жан-Жак, хотя вопрос и был излишним — он и сам знал, что выглядит прекрасно.  
— Как хлыщ, — хмыкнул Юра. Жан-Жак вздохнул.  
— Ты зря думаешь, что я не накажу тебя за дерзость.  
— Я думаю, что ты не осмелишься, потому что госпожа Натали не будет счастлива, увидев меня с располосованной спиной, — ответил Юра с насмешкой.   
— Зато я могу распорядиться, чтобы ты с сегодняшнего дня прислуживал мне как мой камердинер.  
Юра уставился на него возмущенно.  
— С чего бы? Я такой работой никогда не занимался.  
— Насколько я вижу, — ответил Жан-Жак язвительно, — ты вообще никакой работой не занимаешься. Побудь немного полезным. Ты будешь моим камердинером и будешь прислуживать мне и гостям за столом. Это приказ, Юра. Я устал от твоей наглости. Работа собьет с тебя спесь.  
Юра посмотрел на него угрюмо, но не стал возражать. Более того, он даже проводил их до крыльца и придержал Жан-Жаку стремя, когда тот садился верхом. Жан-Жак хотел поблагодарить его, приятно удивленный, но Юра, не дождавшись его слов, сразу же отошел к Отабеку и придержал стремя ему тоже. И — Жан-Жак готов был поклясться, что видел это — на мгновение обхватил ладонью щиколотку Отабека, словно обнял. И улыбнулся ему, запрокинув голову, а Отабек улыбнулся ему в ответ и легко, едва заметно коснулся Юриного лица, убирая прядь волос. За спиной Жан-Жак услышал смешки девушек и понял, что они тоже наблюдали эту сцену и догадались о ее значении верно.  
Жан-Жак не мог не думать об этой сцене всю дорогу до поместья Янг и сердился на Отабека и Юру, хотя толком не смог бы даже ответить себе, что именно его так злит. Однако весь гнев оставил его, когда они подъехали к дому и навстречу им вышла Изабелла Янг.  
И Сара Криспино, и Мила Бабичева были хороши собой, да и кроме них, Жан-Жак видел в своей жизни достаточно красивых девушек. Но никто не мог сравниться с Изабеллой.  
Нежное, сияющее ее лицо цветом кожи было как лепестки лилии, волосы — черны как смоль. Огромные глаза цветом напоминали небо на рассвете. И Жан-Жак, у которого наготове всегда было много веселых и шумных слов, вдруг утратил дар речи и только смотрел на нее, подругу детства, которую он помнил девчонкой, растерянно и смущенно.  
— Здравствуй, Жан-Жак, — сказала она, улыбаясь, и присела в книксене. — Как я рада, что Мила и Сара все-таки вытащили тебя из берлоги.   
Он молча поклонился ей и, взяв в ладонь ее руку, коснулся губами тонких пальцев.  
— Надо же, а нас он не приветствовал так галантно, — надула губы Сара и тут же засмеялась.   
Изабелла отвела их в гостиную, чтобы спастись от надвигающейся жары. Здесь были и ее родители; господин Янг радостно приветствовал Жан-Жака, хотя и был явно недоволен присутствием Сары и Милы. Ему представили Отабека; оказалось, что их семьи знакомы, но тем не менее, Отабек разговаривал с хозяином дома сухо, едва ли не грубо.  
Жан-Жак же, наконец вернув себе обычную манеру поведения, весело болтал с господином и госпожой Янг, смешил девушек и старательно сглаживал неприветливость Отабека. Им подали ланч, легкий и изысканный; за столом прислуживали черная девушка и невероятной красоты юноша-мулат. Взгляд Отабека то и дело цеплялся за последнего, и он не мог перестать думать, что, наверное, это и есть один из той “коллекции” господина Янга, о которой говорила Сара.   
Жан-Жак, не перестававший болтать, как ни странно, думал о том же. Но если мысли Отабека, человека, презирающего рабство и все его проявления, были ясны и четки, то разум Жан-Жака пребывал в смятении. Конечно, он был очень рад, что отец не соблазнился предложением господина Янга, и на мгновение не пришла к нему мысль, что сам он, возможно, рассудил бы иначе. Но он думал о том, что Юре невероятно повезло оказаться в неволи именно у его родителей, потому что, случись иначе, и судьба его, наделенного редкой красотой, была бы решена. Он обратил внимание на то, что прислуживающий ему юноша-мулат двигался скованно, и хотя в доме Жан-Жака телесные наказания для рабов не были распространены, все же он видел достаточно в своей жизни, чтобы знать, как двигаются рабы, подвергнутые порке. Этого юношу, без сомнения, не так давно наказывали плетью — а уж потому ли, что за ним была какая-то провинность, или просто чтобы доставить удовольствие хозяину — это Жан-Жаку было неизвестно. Как бы то ни было, господин Янг был в своем праве, так же, как был в своем праве Жан-Жак, когда приказал сегодня Юре прислуживать ему при одевании.  
Через какое-то время после обеда, когда дневная жара потихоньку пошла на спад, молодые люди отправились к ближайшему озеру, чтобы искупаться. По пути к ним присоединились Микеле Криспино и его друг Эмиль, и такой шумной компанией, с корзинками для пикника и широкими купальными полотенцами, что несли за ними невольники, они пришли к гладкому песчаному берегу. Девушки, переодевшись в купальные костюмы, немедленно устремились в воду, Микеле и Эмиль уселись на траву, продолжая беседу, которую они не прерывали всю поездку. Отабек сел поодаль от них — вид у него был задумчивый, даже печальный.  
— Не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься, — сказал ему, улыбаясь, Жан-Жак. — Хочешь, я пошлю за ним кого-нибудь?  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы он сразу поехал с нами, — ответил Отабек. Им не было нужды называть имя — они оба знали, о ком идет речь.  
— Не хочу доставлять старику Янгу такого удовольствия, — поморщился Жан-Жак. — Боюсь, он бы захлебнулся слюной и умер.  
— Да, ты прав, — в голосе Отабека звучал едва сдерживаемый гнев. Одна только мысль о том, что Юра мог принадлежать такому человеку, вызывала у него ярость. — Однако будь Юра свободен…  
— Но он не свободен, — напомнил Жан-Жак. Отабек не ответил на это, и тогда Жан-Жак, улегшись на покрывало и глядя в прикрытое кронами деревьев синее небо, попросил: — Расскажи мне о нем.  
— Рассказать тебе? — удивился Отабек. — Ты знаешь Юру лучше, чем я.  
— Видимо, нет, — признал Жан-Жак. — Я и не представлял себе, что Юра может вызывать такие чувства, так что, очевидно, я его не знаю. Расскажи мне.  
Отабек долго молчал, собираясь с мыслями. Когда он заговорил наконец, голос его был низким, и в нем звучало радостное волнение:  
— Когда я вижу его, мне кажется, что взошло солнце. Чем больше я смотрю на него, тем труднее мне отвести взгляд. Мне интересно говорить с ним и приятно молчать с ним. И знаешь, Жан-Жак, если бы я не знал, я бы никогда не подумал, что он невольник — не потому что у него белая кожа, а потому, какой воинственный у него взгляд. В нем столько силы и воли. Ему не место в неволе, Жан-Жак.  
— Какие горячие речи, — сказал Жан-Жак после недолгого молчания, и хотя он хотел быть насмешливым, получилось искренне. — Ты говорил ему все это?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Отабек. — Мне кажется, что Юра догадывается о моих чувствах, но, учитывая его нынешнее положение, с моей стороны было бы неправильно говорить с ним о чувствах. Он может неверно меня понять. Он может воспринять мои слова как притязания.  
— Я думаю, — усмехнулся Жан-Жак, — он не отказал бы тебе, если бы ты заявил притязания. И не потому что он невольник.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — ответил Отабек твердо. — Юре дорога его честь. Он бы так не поступил. Кроме того, — он слегка улыбнулся, хотя во взгляде, устремленном на Жан-Жака, улыбки не было, — не ты ли так печешься о его чести, что просил меня не оказывать Юре чрезмерные знаки внимания?  
— А если я возьму свои слова назад?  
Улыбка сошла с лица Отабека, взгляд его стал жестким.  
— О чем ты, Жан-Жак?  
— Я могу дать тебе разрешение, — Жан-Жак широко улыбнулся Отабеку. — В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Юра всего лишь невольник. Позови его в свою постель, вот увидишь, он тебе не откажет. А если откажет — я могу приказать ему.  
Наступило молчание, тяжелое и неуютное. Отабек не сводил с Жан-Жака глаз. Когда же он наконец заговорил, голос его дышал сталью:  
— Если это проверка с твоей стороны, Жан-Жак, то уверяю, в ней нет нужды. Да, Юра нравится мне. И не буду лгать, он волнует не только мою душу, но и тело. Но мне не нужно от него сиюминутное удовлетворение похоти. Я бы хотел владеть его душой и телом, и лишь при том условии, что он отдаст мне их добровольно, как свободный человек свободному человеку. Если выйдет так, что Юра, получив свободу, ответит на мое предложение отказом — что ж, сердце мое будет разбито, но совесть — чиста. Я не хочу и не буду владеть им как рабом, Жан-Жак.  
Он поднялся на ноги и, коротко кивнув Эмилю и Микеле, направился к своей лошади. Жан-Жак не стал его останавливать.  
Половину дороги до поместья Леруа Отабек гнал коня галопом, силясь избавиться от гнева и тревоги, что поселились в его сердце. В знакомой уже апельсиновой роще он перешел на мерную рысь.  
Поведение Жан-Жака тревожило его. В отсутствие своей матери тот снова начал демонстрировать неприятные черты своей натуры, которые Отабек подмечал в нем раньше. И хотя Отабек и старался убедить себя, что он неправ, все же его тревожила судьба Юры. Тот по-прежнему был нахален и дерзок с Жан-Жаком, и Отабека мучили мысли, что однажды его вспыльчивый друг перестанет это терпеть.  
Отабек подъехал к дому, где слуга принял у него коня и повел на конюшню. Отабек же поднялся по крыльцу в тишину опустевшего дома.   
Миновав холл, он поднялся на второй этаж, потом снова спустился, чтобы дойти до оранжереи, где зимой госпожа Леруа выращивала цветы. Он не сразу понял, что не просто бродит по дому, а рассчитывает найти Юру, и уже совсем было решил отправиться к домикам для рабов, где Юра любил проводить время, когда обратил внимание на приоткрытую дверь неподалеку от оранжереи.  
Заглянув в эту дверь, Отабек обнаружил просторную комнату, стены которой были сплошь увешаны зеркалами. Вдоль стены напротив двери, на уровне пояса, тянулись деревянные перила, и Юра, опираясь на них рукой и стоя на одной ноге, вторую заводил за спину и тянул высоко вверх.  
Отабек замер, любуясь, и, конечно же, был замечен.  
— Входи, — позвал Юра и опустил ногу. — Ты один?   
— Да, — ответил Отабек, заходя. — Мы, кажется, немного повздорили с Жан-Жаком.  
— О, не переживай об этом, — махнул рукой Юра. — Готов поспорить, к вечеру он уже не вспомнит о ссоре. Жан-Жак никогда не помнит таких вещей долго.  
— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — сказал Отабек и обвел рукой комнату. — Я не знал, что ты занимаешься балетом.  
— А я не знал, что ты знаешь, что такое балет, — улыбнулся Юра. — Одно время тут жила старая женщина, она убедила госпожу Натали, что из меня выйдет прекрасный танцор. Правда, теперь не знаю, что мне с этим умением делать, если только не развлекать танцами своего господина, — он угрюмо улыбнулся.  
— Тебе недолго осталось в неволе, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Я уверен, что Леруа отпустят тебя. Если же нет, — он глубоко вздохнул, — если же нет, я предложу за тебя выкуп. Если ты согласен. И тотчас же освобожу тебя.  
— Мне это не нравится, — мрачно ответил Юра. — Я не хочу быть твоим рабом. Только не твоим.  
— Я тоже не хочу этого, — сказал Отабек. — Но я бы хотел провести свою жизнь рядом с тобой.  
Юра молчал, глядя на него испытующе. Потом спросил:  
— О чем ты говоришь?  
— Я обещал не вести с тобой таких разговоров, пока ты в неволе.  
— К черту твои обещания! — тряхнул головой Юра. — Говори!  
— Я бы хотел быть с тобой, — Отабек протянул ему руку. — Сопровождать тебя, куда бы ты ни отправился. И надеяться, что со временем ты согласишься разделить со мной жизнь. Как мой супруг.  
Юра вскинул брови.  
— Ты делаешь мне предложение?  
— Пока нет, — ответил Отабек, не сводя с него глаз. — Пока у меня нет такого права, а ты не можешь принять его, даже если бы хотел. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что однажды я сделаю тебе предложение руки и сердца. И буду надеяться, что ты его примешь. А пока это просто предложение дружбы, потому что дружить я с тобой могу в любом случае, если только ты этого хочешь. Юра, ты будешь моим другом или нет?  
Улыбка коснулась губ Юры, словно солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь плотные зимние тучи. Он протянул Отабеку руку и сжал его ладонь.  
— Тут может быть только один ответ, верно?


	3. Глава 3. Лесной пожар

Дни проходили в беззаботной праздности. Они часто собирались большой компанией: Жан-Жак и Отабек, брат и сестра Криспино, Изабелла, Мила и Эмиль, и катались верхом по окрестностям, или отправлялись купаться, или затевали охоту. Часто их сопровождал Юра. Его общество было не слишком по душе Изабелле и Микеле Криспино, но зато Мила, Сара и особенно Эмиль были от Юры в восторге. Потихоньку Юра стал частью их компании, как будто все забыли о его происхождении, и Отабек был этому рад, потому что ему хотелось видеть Юру рядом. Но вместе с тем его беспокоило, каким становился Жан-Жак в присутствии Юры. Он мог как вести себя совершенно нормально, обращаясь с Юрой будто с младшим братом, так и начать вдруг помыкать им, отдавая приказы, и Отабек не мог сказать, что им двигало в эти минуты. Не мог он и поговорить с Жан-Жаком — как ни горько было Отабеку это признавать, но по законам штатов Юра был имуществом Жан-Жака, и у Отабека не было прав указывать другому человеку, как ему обращаться со своим имуществом.  
Он чувствовал, что они с Жан-Жаком все более отдаляются друг от друга. Разговоры их становились все более короткими и бессмысленными. Жан-Жак теперь смотрел на него с холодным пристальным вниманием, словно следя за каждым шагом. А когда Отабек оказывался рядом с Юрой, взгляд Жан-Жака становился недобрым, и Отабек не мог понять причины этого. Все больше тяготила его жизнь в поместье Леруа, и если бы не Юра, Отабек давно бы уехал.  
Но присутствие Юры меняло все. Они могли провести вместе, за разговорами, целый день — и не наговориться. Они часами гуляли по апельсиновой роще или отрывались от компании и уезжали вдвоем, и скакали верхом по полям, и останавливались в живописных уголках, чтобы передохнуть, и Отабек говорил и не мог наговориться, и смотрел на Юру и не мог отвести взгляд. Он не позволял себе ничего, что могло быть истолковано неверно, хотя временами Юра и дразнил его.  
— Неужто ты меня даже не поцелуешь? — спрашивал он, широко улыбаясь. Отабек улыбался в ответ и качал головой.  
— Я и не знал, что ты так жаждешь моих поцелуев. Имей терпение, Юра.  
— Ты никак собрался жить вечно, — смеялся в ответ Юра. — Смотри, моего терпения на всю жизнь не хватит.  
И он тянулся к Отабеку первым — за словно бы случайными прикосновениями, за короткими касаниями рук, за пальцами, что заправляли его непослушные золотистые пряди. В этом было столько радости для Отабека, что иногда ему становилось страшно. Он старался не загадывать вперед, не мечтать, потому что будущее их все еще было туманно, и все же счастливые картинки сами приходили в голову — как они с Юрой покинут поместье Леруа, как он привезет Юру домой и какой будет их свадьба, как они отправятся странствовать по миру, чтобы найти Юриных родных, — и будут всегда неразлучны, до самой смерти.  
А потом он снова ловил на себе и Юре взгляды Жан-Жака, и сердце его сжимала тревога.  
Между тем жара обрушилась на штат, выжигая зелень на полях, иссушая реки и озера. Теперь в середине дня все сидели по домам, не рискуя выйти под лучи палящего солнца; а надсмотрщики на полях все чаще докладывали о том, что рабы не выдерживают жары и валятся под ударами солнца.   
Время от времени по небу проносились короткие грозы, не приносящие облегчения, но лишь усиливающие беду — частые молнии, пронизывая раскаленный воздух, поджигали кроны деревьев, и все чаще до поместья Леруа и окружающих плантаторов доходили вести о лесных пожарах.   
— Корабельная сосна поднимется в цене, — сказал Жан-Жак со смешком Отабеку, когда пришло известие, что на границе штата плантации подчистую сгорел строевой лес — огонь остановился только дойдя до реки.  
Это должно было тревожить Отабека, и так оно и было, но недостаточно. Жара беспокоила его, но больше оттого, что Отабек не привык к такой погоде и все больше и больше скучал по сухости и прохладе центральных северных штатов. Ему хотелось, чтобы Юра воочию увидел снег, который до сих пор знал только по картинкам.   
Но пока они оставались здесь, в удушающем зное, что с каждым днем сгущался все плотнее и плотнее. Лесные пожары подбирались все ближе, пока однажды, уже поздним вечером, к поместью Леруа не примчался взмыленный всадник. Горел лес всего в нескольких часах пути от поместья; там нужна была помощь.  
Жан-Жак приказал поднять всех мужчин, какие были в поместье и на ближайших к пожару плантациях, и сам поехал тоже, а с ним Отабек, не пожелавший остаться в стороне. Юра рвался с ними, но Жан-Жак приказал ему остаться дома, и впервые Отабек был рад, что Жан-Жак имеет над Юрой такую власть.  
Они боролись с огнем всю ночь, пытаясь остановить его. Многие пострадали от дыма и огня. И неизвестно, удалось бы избежать жертв и погасить пожар, если бы не случилось истинное чудо — небо наконец смилостивилось над людьми и пролилось на землю затяжным ливнем.  
Дождь начался на рассвете — и вместе с ним примчался Юра на взмыленном коне. Отабек заметил его первым, но Юра будто и не увидел его — сразу метнулся к Жан-Жаку, окликая его по имени. Тот обернулся, усталый и раздраженный:  
— Я разве не велел тебе оставаться дома?!  
— Джей-Джей, — выдохнул Юра, будто и не услышал окрика. — По другой дороге приехал наш управляющий из столицы. Твои родители… они поехали через лес…  
Жан-Жак побледнел и пошатнулся, опершись на Отабека. Когда он повернул голову, Отабек увидел в его глазах смертельный ужас.  
Тотчас же были организованы поиски, хотя лес все еще тлел и дышал жаром. Жан-Жак вновь приказал Юре не идти за ними, но вернуться домой, и Отабек подкрепил его приказ своей просьбой.  
Поиски продолжались три дня. Жан-Жак рвался вперед, вглубь мертвого, черного леса с отчаянием и надеждой, но Отабек уже через несколько часов понимал, что им не найти Леруа живыми, если только не случится чуда.  
К концу третьего дня поиски завершились. На берегу лесного озера, обмелевшего от жара, но все еще с водой, нашли металлический остов кареты и обгоревшие тела — лошадиные и человеческие. Никто не задался вопросом, почему люди и лошади не укрылись в воде — на мелководье лежали, разевая страшные пасти, аллигаторы, единственные, кто выжил в адском огне.  
— Чудовища. Всех перестреляю, — произнес Жан-Жак, задыхаясь от слез.  
Дом погрузился в скорбь, когда они вернулись. Везде были печальные лица, отовсюду звучали рыдания и тоскливые, заунывные песни. Жан-Жак не мог этого выносить; мучимый скорбью, он укрылся в кабинете отца, в его кресле, прижимая к лицу шаль, что мать носила перед своим отъездом.  
Здесь и нашел его Юра.  
— Пойдем, Джей-Джей, — позвал он и положил Жан-Жаку руку на плечо. — Тебе надо помыться, поесть и лечь спать.  
— Оставь меня в покое, — прошептал Жан-Жак, зарываясь лицом в ткань, что все еще пахла духами Натали.  
— Не оставлю, — ответил Юра и потянул его из кресла, обхватил цепкими пальцами плечо. — Пойдем, Джей-Джей. Вот увидишь, станет легче.  
— Я не хочу сейчас никого видеть, — покачал головой Жан-Жак, но пошел, влекомый сильной рукой.  
— Тебе и не надо, — ответил Юра. — Я тебе помогу.  
Тогда Жан-Жак обнял его и прошептал:  
— Спасибо тебе, Юра.  
На что Юра ответил:  
— Они были и моими родителями тоже.  
Этой ночью, после трех суток без сна, Жан-Жак спал как убитый, а проснувшись, как и обещал Юра, почувствовал, что стало легче. После завтрака он отвел Юру в кабинет отца и, посадив на кушетку, где обычно сидела Натали, открыл сейф.  
— Родители подготовили вольные документы для тебя, — сообщил он, доставая бумаги. — Когда я вступлю в право наследования, я смогу их подписать, и ты будешь свободен.  
Юра промолчал в ответ на это, но лицо его посветлело. Жан-Жак, глядя на это, вздохнул.  
— Ты очень хочешь свободы, верно?  
— Да, — не стал отпираться Юра.   
Жан-Жак, отложив документы, сел рядом с ним и взял обе руки Юры в свои.  
— Я понимаю, Юра. Я знаю, ты влюблен и хочешь быть с человеком, которого любишь.  
— Дело не только в этом, — возразил Юра. — Я хотел на свободу и до встречи с Отабеком.   
— Я понимаю, — повторил Жан-Жак, глядя ему в глаза. — Я желаю тебе только счастья, Юра. Я с радостью отпущу тебя и благословлю ваш брак. Но прошу тебя, подожди еще немного. Ты — все, что у меня осталось от семьи. Мне одиноко и… страшно, да. Я не стыжусь это признать. Я не хочу оставаться один. Ты останешься со мной, Юра? Это ненадолго, обещаю тебе.  
Юра смотрел на него, напряженно хмурясь.  
— Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь, Жан-Жак? Ты же можешь просто не подписывать вольную.  
— Я не хочу так поступать, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Сейчас я говорю с тобой не как хозяин, а как брат. Останься со мной, пожалуйста.  
— Ты мог бы попросить об этом, уже подписав документы, — сказал Юра.  
— Мне страшно тебя потерять, — ответил на это Жан-Жак. — Отабек может уговорить тебя уехать.  
— Ты же знаешь, что он так не поступит.  
Жан-Жак покачал головой.  
— Я бы на его месте увез тебя при первой же возможности. — Он снова сжал Юрины руки и попросил горячо и искренне: — Пожалуйста, Юра. Не оставляй меня сейчас, прошу тебя.  
И после долгого молчания Юра ответил:  
— Хорошо.  
Несколько дней прошли в скорбных хлопотах. Организовывали похороны и поминки, убирали дом в траур, принимали гостей с соболезнованиями. Жан-Жак почти не отпускал Юру от себя, словно боялся лишиться опоры, и Отабек не чувствовал себя вправе вмешиваться в их уединение, хотя и тосковал по их прогулках и беседам с Юрой.  
После похорон начались хлопоты иного рода. Приехали юристы семьи и управляющий поместья, и Жан-Жак проводил с ними в кабинете целые дни. Здесь, к радости Отабека, присутствие Юры не требовалось, и их общение вернулось в прежнее русло, и Юра, похудевший и побледневший за последние дни, снова начал улыбаться.  
Наконец, завершив все дела, юристы покинули дом. Все было утверждено — отныне Жан-Жак стал полноправным владельцем имущества семьи Леруа, поместья, плантаций и людей.   
На следующий день все работы: что в доме, что в садах и на плантациях Леруа были приостановлены. Практически всем неграм, которыми владел Леруа, было велено собраться; исключение составили только рабы с совсем уж дальних от поместья плантаций сахарного тростника. Утром Жан-Жак вышел к этому морю черных лиц, как король к своему народу, и заговорил.  
Он сказал о том, что горячо оплакивает гибель своих родителей и благодарит всех, кто скорбел вместе с ним.  
— Я знаю, что отец и мать были для вас добрыми хозяевами, — говорил он. — И сейчас вы боитесь, потому что не знаете, каким хозяином стану я. Пожалуйста, не страшитесь. Я — сын своих родителей, они воспитали меня, вырастили и вложили в меня то, во что верили сами. В ваших жизнях ничего не изменится. Я не буду злым хозяином. Здесь не будет свистеть плеть. И чтобы подтвердить серьезность своих слов, сейчас я хочу исполнить последнюю волю своих родителей.  
И он положил перед собой несколько документов. Отабек пристально посмотрел на Юру, что стоял неподалеку от Жан-Жака — нет ли там его вольной? Однако по лицу Юры ничего прочитать было нельзя.  
— Джон Леруа, — прочитал он, и его слуга, тот, что приехал с ним и Отабеком в поместье, всплеснул руками и уставился на Жан-Жака с изумлением и восторгом. — Ты достойно служил мне и моей семье. Ты прилежно овладевал всеми знаниями и умениями, что мы давали тебе. Поэтому отныне считай себя свободным человеком. Вместе с тобой я отпускаю на волю твоего младшего брата, потому что негоже разлучать семью. — Жан-Жак нашел глазами своего слугу и улыбнулся ему. — Хоть он и не слишком хорошо себя проявил на службе нашей семье. Но я верю, что ты покажешь ему достойный пример и сможешь вырастить из него хорошего человека.  
И Жан-Жак протянул Джону документы, а вместе с ними — пухлый кошелек. По черному лицу парня катились слезы, когда он принимал эти дары; его младший брат, мальчишка лет двенадцати, обнял его за талию, с немым восторгом для на своего теперь уже бывшего хозяина.  
Следующей на волю была отпущена пожилая мастерица, всю жизнь шьющая туалеты для госпожи, а вместе с ней — ее дочь со своим мужем и их маленький ребенок. Женщины плакали и целовали Жан-Жаку руки, мужчина стоял столбом, явно не в силах поверить своему счастью.  
Наконец, третьим вольная была вручена старому негру, который давно уже не занимался никакой работой, но исполнял у рабов обязанности священника. С ним не освободили никакой родни — его семья, два сына и их жены, жили небольшим хозяйством на севере и не имели средств выкупить отца. Жан-Жак сообщил, что уже отправил им письмо с сообщением, что они могут приехать и забрать его, а пока, сказал Жан-Жак, старый негр может продолжать жить при поместье.  
— Жить! — каркающе рассмеялся старик сквозь слезы. — Тут бы не помереть от счастья, господин Жак-Жак!  
— Да ты уж постарайся, — ответил ему Жан-Жак. У него самого глаза были на мокром месте. Люди улыбались ему, слышались выкрики “Благослови вас Господь, господин Жан-Жак!”   
Отабек один не разделял всеобщей радости. И еще Юра — Отабек видел, что он стоит, глядя себе под ноги и прикусив губу. Его имя так и не прозвучало.  
После этого выступления они вернулись в дом, где был подан завтрак. Юра куда-то делся, и Отабек воспользовался его отсутствием, чтобы поговорить с Жан-Жаком.  
— Прости меня, мой друг, возможно, это с моей стороны прозвучит грубо, — начал он, — но разве ты не собирался дать свободу также и Юре?  
Жан-Жак некоторое время смаковал кофе, прежде чем ответить:  
— Юра не торопится на свободу.  
— Вот как? — удивился Отабек. — Мне казалось, что наоборот.  
— Скорее всего, тебе казалось, — холодно ответил на это Жан-Жак. — В конце концов, ты не так долго знаешь Юру, чтобы судить. Он сказал, что после этого ужасного происшествия не хочет оставлять меня одного. Мы с ним как братья, что тут странного?  
— Странно в этом то, — произнес Отабек, чувствуя, как от разочарования и гнева закипает кровь, — что ты называешь его братом, тогда как на самом деле он твой невольник. Дай ему свободу и тогда суди о том, хочет он остаться с тобой или нет.  
Ноздри Жан-Жака задрожали от гнева.  
— Ты забываешься, Отабек. Да, Юра мой невольник — и это мое дело, давать ему свободу или нет. Я не считаю, что он готов к свободе. И я не считаю, что он способен судить здраво, когда речь идет о тебе.  
— Вот как? — сухо переспросил Отабек. Жан-Жак неспешно кивнул.  
— Полагаю, Юре пойдет на пользу, если тебя какое-то время не будет рядом.  
— Ты выгоняешь меня, Жан-Жак? — вскинул бровь Отабек.  
— Я думаю, что у тебя найдутся и другие дела, помимо общения с нами, — ответил ему на это Жан-Жак.  
После длинной, тянущейся паузы Отабек поднялся на ноги.  
— Могу я спросить, долго ли ты намерен проверять, достоин Юра свободы или нет?  
— Боюсь, я этого не знаю, — развел руками Жан-Жак. — Говорю тебе, Юра не рвется на волю. Он счастлив здесь, в своем доме, со своей семьей. Ты, разумеется, волен продолжать свои ухаживания — в рамках приличий. Я верю, что ты не станешь навязывать Юре свое общество.   
— Сложно навязать свое общество невольнику, если его хозяин этого не хочет, — сухо заметил Отабек.  
— Я не говорил, что не хочу, — спокойной отозвался Жан-Жак. — Я просто беспокоюсь, что ты вскружил Юре голову. Отдались от него на время, дай ему возможность собраться с мыслями и решить, чего он действительно хочет. Тогда мы сможем вернуться к разговору о ваших отношениях.  
Говорить больше было не о чем, и Отабеку пришлось уйти в свою комнату, чтобы собраться в дорогу. Здесь его и поймал Юра — скользнул тенью в приоткрытую дверь, захлопнул ее за собой и привалился к ней спиной.  
— Ты уезжаешь, — прошептал он, глядя на Отабека. Тот сразу же подошел к нему, взял за руки.   
— Я не уеду далеко, — пообещал он. — Я не бросаю тебя, Юра.  
— Джей-Джей лжет, — сказал Юра, глядя Отабеку в глаза. — Он сам просил меня не покидать его. Это было в тот день, когда вы нашли господина и госпожу. Как я мог сказать ему “нет”?   
— Конечно, ты не мог, — прошептал Отабек, проводя ладонью по его лицу. — Юра, я что-нибудь придумаю, я найду способ забрать тебя, клянусь.  
— Я тебе верю, — ответил Юра, а потом, положив руку Отабеку на шею, потянулся к нему и легко коснулся губами губ, словно оставил горящую печать. — Это на память, — тихо сказал он и выскользнул за дверь.  
Отабек думал, что до самого отъезда Юру больше не увидит, но ошибся. Когда они вышли вместе с Жан-Жаком на крыльцо, и Отабеку подвели коня, появился и Юра — решительно прошел мимо своего хозяина к Отабеку и придержал ему стремя, а когда тот сел верхом — вдруг взял его за руку, и Отабек почувствовал, как что-то легло ему в ладонь — сложенный листок бумаги.  
— Юра, — позвал сзади раздраженный голос Жан-Жака, — что ты делаешь?  
Вместо ответа Юра прижался губами к руке Отабека. Потом отпустил, легко погладил его по колену и прошептал:  
— До встречи.  
Отабек кивнул в ответ, не в силах говорить. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось вздернуть Юру в седло и умчаться вместе с ним, но именно этого он сделать не мог. Он пришпорил коня и погнал его прочь, стремясь убраться от дома как можно скорее, чтобы не наделать глупостей.  
Жан-Жак и Юра остались стоять на крыльце, и Жан-Жак, сперва разгневанный поведением Юры, теперь был поражен отчаянием, застывшим на его лице. Робкий голос раскаяния зазвучал в его сердце. Прав ли он, что удерживает Юру возле себя?  
Жан-Жак, впрочем, тут же сказал себе, что Юра еще очень молод. А Отабек, каким бы хорошим он ни казался, все же чужой им человек. Что, если он причинит Юре боль? Этого нельзя допустить.  
Он подошел к Юре сзади и положил руки ему на плечи, притянув к себе.  
— Ну, к чему такое лицо? — сказал он с улыбкой. — Вы же не навсегда расстаетесь. Отабек будет приезжать с визитами.  
— Тебе что-то требуется сейчас от меня? — безжизненным голосом спросил Юра. Жан-Жак, нахмурившись, развернул его лицом к себе, приподнял голову за подбородок. Юра избегал смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Что это за тон, Юра? Не разговаривай так со мной. — Он легко тряхнул Юру за плечо, но тот остался неподвижен. — Принесешь мне кофе в кабинет. Сейчас, — приказал Жан-Жак и выпустил его. Юра ушел, не сказав ни слова.   
Он пришел в кабинет пять минут спустя, неся на подносе кофейник, чашку и вазочку с печеньем. Все так же молча он поставил поднос на столик перед Жан-Жаком, налил кофе в чашку и собрался уйти, но Жан-Жак поймал его за запястье.  
— Посиди со мной.  
Юра оглянулся в поисках стула, но Жан-Жак потянул его за руку вниз, усаживая на ковер у своих ног, и когда Юра сел, погладил его по голове, будто собаку.  
— Расплети косу.  
Юра повиновался. Золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам, и Жан-Жак запустил в них руку, с наслаждением пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. Юра сидел у его ног, покорный и прекрасный, и от мысли, что он весь, целиком, принадлежит ему, в груди Жан-Жака разлился огонь.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил он, потому что ему захотелось владеть и мыслями Юры тоже. Тот повел плечами и опустил голову ниже.  
— Об Отабеке.  
Ощутив внезапный прилив раздражения, Жан-Жак резко убрал руку из его волос, дернув несколько прядей. Юра чуть слышно зашипел.  
— Он того не стоит.  
— Он стоит и большего.  
Они схлестнулись взглядами. Жан-Жак схватил Юру за подбородок, сильно сжал пальцы. Юра смотрел на него злыми зелеными глазами.   
— Ты дерзишь!  
— А ты лжешь!  
Жан-Жак сжал пальцы сильнее, наблюдая, как чуть заметно кривится от боли лицо Юры.  
— Как ты смеешь так разговаривать со своим хозяином?  
— Ты обещал быть добрым хозяином, — прошипел в ответ Юра; голос его был полон гнева. — Где твоя доброта? Ты обещал мне свободу. Твои родители обещали мне свободу! Ты не выполняешь их волю! Ты зовешь меня братом, а обращаешься со мной как с рабом!  
Злость и ярость, душившие Жан-Жака, наконец нашли выход. Не задумываясь, он вскинул руку и отвесил Юре тяжелую пощечину. Златоволосая голова мотнулась, Юра прижал руку к щеке, глядя на Жан-Жака с изумлением и ужасом.  
— Ты ударил меня.  
— Ты меня вынудил, — ответил Жан-Жак, тяжело дыша. — Я твой хозяин, Юра. Когда ты уже наконец возьмешь это в толк?  
Юра смотрел на него темными от гнева глазами. Потом, не говоря ни слова, поднялся на ноги и пошел к двери. Жан-Жак тоже вскочил, ощущая, как от злости темнеет в глазах и разум затягивается пеленой.  
— Если ты сейчас выйдешь за дверь, Юра, я прикажу тебя выпороть. А после отправлю собирать тростник. Я не шучу. Посмотрим, будешь ли ты так же по нраву Отабеку после нескольких недель на плантации, когда твои волосы станут как пакля, кожа покраснеет под солнцем, а телом попользуются надсмотрщики и негры!  
Юра застыл на месте, сжимая трясущимися пальцами ручку двери. Жан-Жак, успокоенный этой маленькой победой, подошел и встал за его спиной. Руки потянулись сами — легли на тонкую талию, привлекли Юру ближе. Жан-Жак опустил голову, зарылся лицом в золотые пряди и ощутил, как вздрогнул всем телом Юра.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Джей-Джей? — спросил он шепотом.   
— Послушания, — ответил Жан-Жак. — И чтобы ты оставался рядом. И чтобы ты не шарахался от меня, Юра. Разве я делаю с тобой что-то скверное?   
— И ты отпустишь меня после этого?  
Жан-Жак глубоко вздохнул, глуша раздражение.  
— Да. Конечно. Этого хотели мои родители. Разумеется, ты получишь свободу. Даю тебе слово.  
— Когда?  
И снова Жан-Жак ощутил прилив гнева, который поспешил заглушить.  
— Останься со мной до конца лета, — сказал он наконец. — В конце лета, клянусь, я дам тебе свободу. Но ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
— Что? — спросил Юра, посмотрев на него из-под волос.  
— Ты не будешь видеться с Отабеком в это время. И никак не будешь с ним связываться. Если вы действительно любите друг друга, если ваши чувства серьезны — вы выдержите это.  
После длинной паузы Юра склонил голову.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, — я обещаю. Но и ты должен кое-что мне пообещать, — добавил он прежде, чем Жан-Жак успел что-то сказать. Эти слова вызвали новый приступ злости, но Жан-Жак не поддался ему. В этот момент он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы Юра слушался его.  
— Что же?  
— Ты не тронешь меня как любовник.  
Жан-Жак растерялся от этих слов. У него и в мыслях не было допустить что-то такое в отношении Юры. Да, ему нравилось касаться юноши, нравилось запускать руку в роскошные золотые волосы, но разве было в этом что-то дурное? Он удивленно рассмеялся.  
— Конечно, Юра. Я даже не думал о таком. Ты же мне как брат.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Юра, и Жан-Жак ощутил, как расслабляется его тело. — Тогда я буду вести себя как ты хочешь.  
Улыбнувшись, Жан-Жак легко поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Вот и замечательно. Теперь мне надо поработать. И я хочу, чтобы ты посидел со мной.  
— Конечно, — ответил Юра. — Как скажешь, Джей-Джей.

***  
Тем временем Отабек ехал прочь от поместья, и чем больше становилось расстояние, тем медленнее шел его конь, пока вовсе не остановился, поняв, что всадник совсем оставил поводья и больше не погоняет его. Отабек же, погрузившись в глубокую задумчивость, даже не заметил, что они больше не двигаются и что конь его принялся жевать траву.  
Отабека терзало предчувствие несчастья и ощущение, что он совершает огромную ошибку. Но что он мог сделать? У него не было никакой, ни единой возможности увезти Юру из поместья Леруа. Кроме разве что побега, но в таком случае он был бы объявлен вором, а Юра — беглым рабом. Внезапно Отабек с изумлением осознал, что готов и на это, готов бежать с Юрой на край света, возможно, никогда не увидеть больше своей семьи и своей страны, но только увезти Юру отсюда, из места, где — Отабек был страшно уверен в этом — его не ждало ничего хорошего.  
Внезапно он вспомнил о записке, что Юра сунул ему в ладонь при прощании. Отабек развернул ее. На одной стороне листа была начерчена карта — Отабек не без удивления узнал довольно точное изображение поместья Леруа и ближайших окрестностей.  
На другой стороне листа были слова: “Когда сможешь, приходи к тому пруду, где мы купались. Я буду тебя ждать. Выжди несколько дней и приходи, когда стемнеет. Твой Юра”.  
— Мой Юра… — прошептал Отабек и прижался губами к записке.  
Потом он опомнился, пришпорил коня и поехал дальше, перейдя на мерную рысь. Он размышлял, найдется ли на дороге в город какой-нибудь постоялый двор, где бы он мог остановиться, чтобы не уезжать далеко от поместья. Но проверить это Отабеку было не суждено — примерно через час пути навстречу ему выехала группа всадников, в которых Отабек узнал обоих Криспино, Милу и Эмиля.  
— Неужто ты покидаешь наши края? — воскликнула Мила, едва завидев его. — И Жан-Жак заперся в доме со своим горем. Оставили нас на этих двух несносных, которые заняты лишь друг другом, — и она показала на Микеле и Эмиля.  
— Я сейчас не самая приятная компания, дорогая Мила, — со вздохом ответил Отабек. — Так что вы не много потеряете.  
— Неужто ты так скорбишь по старикам Леруа? — удивилась Сара. — Они, конечно, был хорошими людьми, но ведь ты вряд ли хорошо их знал.  
— Мне горько от того, что они погибли, — кивнул Отабек. — Но, боюсь, причины этого весьма эгоистичны.  
Мила и Сара переглянулись, словно он сказал что-то, что они и сами подозревали. Сара спросила:  
— Ошибусь ли я, если предположу, что Джей-Джей попросил тебя уехать?  
Отабек только кивнул, решив не отрицать очевидное. Глубоко вздохнув, Сара обратилась к брату:  
— Микеле, мне кажется, мы должны пригласить Отабека погостить у нас в поместье. Он приятная компания, в отличие от вас двоих, — и она ослепительно улыбнулась Микеле и Эмилю, отчего оба залились краской.  
— Конечно, дорогая сестра, — горячо закивал Микеле. — Я совершенно не против.  
— Я прикажу послать в поместье за твоими вещами и слугами, — сказала Сара и взяла коня Отабека под уздцы. — Поехали с нами.  
Отабек повиновался. Поместье Криспино находилось недалеко от поместья Леруа, и это служило его целям. Однако если он рассчитывал скрыть свои чувства от проницательного внимания девушек, он ошибся.  
— Вы поссорились из-за Юры, не так ли, — начала беседу Мила, когда Микеле и Эмиль уехали немного вперед и не могли их услышать. В ее словах не было вопроса. Отабек глубоко вздохнул.  
— Не слишком порядочно с моей стороны будет обсуждать с вами это, милые дамы.  
— Не вижу тут ничего непорядочного, — возразила Сара. — Имей в виду, Отабек, что я, а также мой брат, в отличие от тебя, давно знаем Джей-Джея. Ты знаешь его как взрослого человека и военного, привыкшего в основном сдерживать свои страсти, мы же видели его ребенком, когда ничто не скрывало его эгоистичную натуру.  
— Жан-Жак не плохой человек, — возразил Отабек. Сара грустно кивнула.  
— Я знаю, и я не говорю, что он плохой. Но он вырос единственным сыном у отца и матери, и как бы ни старались господин и госпожа Леруа, он никогда не считал Юру своим братом, скорее чем-то вроде игрушки или домашнего животного, заведенного специально для него. А Юра в детстве был еще более нахальным и дерзким, чем сейчас. Джей-Джей не переставал напоминать ему о его положении, а Юра смеялся над ним, и это очень злило Джей-Джея. К тому же, если он обижал Юру всерьез и об этом узнавала госпожа Натали, Джей-Джей получал наказание. Он много раз говорил Юре, что однажды настанет день, и он станет его хозяином. И вот этот день настал.  
— Но ведь они были детьми! — воскликнул Отабек. — Неужели можно помнить детские обиды так долго?  
— Я не думаю, что Джей-Джей помнит эти обиды, — мягко сказала Сара. — Но вряд ли он забыл, как хотел стать хозяином Юры. И ведь он же до сих пор не дал Юре свободу?  
— Нет, — был вынужден признать Отабек. — Однако вроде бы он собирается через какое-то время…  
Он смолк, когда увидел, с какой печалью смотрят на него Мила и Сара.  
— Отабек, — тихо сказала Сара, — если Джей-Джей не подписал ему вольную сразу, выполняя волю своих родителей, значит, он, скорее всего, уже этого не сделает. Он не захочет расстаться с Юрой.  
При этих словах лицо Отабека побледнело так, что обе девушки испугались, что сейчас он потеряет сознание.  
— Я не понимаю, какой ему интерес в Юре, — с трудом выговорил наконец Отабек. — Разве он питает к Юре какие-то чувства? Мне казалось, Жан-Жаку нравится Изабелла…  
— Изабелла прекрасная девушка, — мягко сказала Сара, — и она составит отличную партию такому блестящему молодому человеку, как Жан-Жак. Но, Отабек, Юра — это другое…  
Отабек слушал ее, ощущая, как сердце сковывает ужас. Он, еще недавно рисовавший картины счастливого будущего с Юрой, теперь не был даже уверен, что ему удастся вновь увидеться с возлюбленным. Черное отчаяние накрыло его, но тут Отабек вспомнил о записке.  
— Юра передал мне это, — он показал листок Саре и Миле. — Но я не представляю, как он избежит Жан-Жака, чтобы встретиться со мной.  
— Отлично! — сказала Сара, прочитав записку. — Изабелла говорила мне, что они собираются с отцом в ближайшие дни навестить поместье Леруа. Уверена, Юра воспользуется этой возможностью, чтобы ускользнуть из-под надзора Джей-Джея. Тот не станет держать Юру на виду, когда старик Янг в доме. Вот тогда-то вы и встретитесь!  
Отабек радостно кивнул, ощущая, как полегчало на душе. Но когда Микеле подозвал сестру, чтобы рассказать ей что-то забавное, услышанное от Эмиля, Мила задержалась возле Отабека.  
— Когда поедешь на свидание с Юрой, возьми с собой самое необходимое, все деньги, какие у тебя есть, и вторую лошадь, — прошептала она. — Юре надо бежать отсюда. Бежать на север.  
— Что ты говоришь? — прошептал в ответ Отабек. — Это невозможно. Жан-Жак объявит его в розыск, нас тут же задержат.  
— Нет, вас не задержат, — сказала Мила. — Потому что вы поедете по дороге, о которой мало кто знает. Вы поедете по подземной железной дороге.


	4. Глава 4. Невольник

Однако пришло время нам с тобой, дорогой читатель, узнать, что же творится в голове и на сердце третьего героя этой истории, вскружившего голову Отабеку Алтыну и взбаламутившего разум Жан-Жака Леруа, прекрасного и дерзкого Юры.  
С самого детства, едва только он стал в состоянии понять, каково его происхождение, Юра тяготился своим местом при Алане и Натали Леруа. Он был им признателен и понимал, что без их доброго вмешательства не был бы тем человеком, которым стал, если бы вообще выжил, однако двойственность своего положения всегда терзала Юру. Ему было бы легче, живи он вместе с остальными рабами, исполняй ту же работу, что и они — тогда он бы понимал свое место в мире. Но господин и госпожа Леруа, ведомые чувством вины и, что уж скрывать, привязанностью к красивому мальчику, рассудили по-своему. Они держали Юру при себе, как собственного сына, и обращались с ним соответственно, и все же он не был им сыном, даже приемным, и он не был свободен. Юра понимал, что добрые господа просто хотели защитить его своей властью хозяев от возможных бед. И все же он не мог не испытывать горечи, думая о том, что они так и продержали его всю жизнь в неволе.  
В среде людей, подобных Леруа, не злых по характеру своему, но воспитанных в определенных традициях и предрассудках, принято считать, что рабы имеют некий врожденный “центр покорности”; некоторые даже создают теории о том, где именно находится зона мозга, отвечающая за покорность, и насколько она велика у чернокожих и мала у белых, особенно у тех, кто рожден господами. Истины в них нет ни на грош. Рабов держит вблизи своих хозяев привычка, страх за жизнь и будущее себя и своих детей, привязанность к господам, если они ее заслуживают, наконец, свойственное всякому человеческому существу отвращение к насилию. И большинство рабов проживают свою жизнь, покорясь судьбе и своему хозяину, и многие из них проживают эту жизнь даже счастливо.   
Но всегда есть те, кто не создан для неволи. Невозможность принимать решения о своей жизни душит их не хуже, чем цепь, накинутая на шею. Они были бы счастливее в нищете и голоде, но свободными, чем богатыми и сытыми, но рабами.   
И таким человеком был Юра. Неволя тяготила его, но если при Натали и Алане у него хотя бы была надежда на скорое избавление, то сейчас, когда его господином стал Жан-Жак, Юра чувствовал подступающее отчаяние. Ему казалось, что судьба его решена, и на волю у него теперь только два пути — побег или смерть. Но побега он боялся — ему некуда было идти, у него не было ни гроша за душой; а умирать Юре не хотелось. Он был молод, и он был влюблен.  
Как бы ни были добры Леруа, Криспино и многие другое господа, с которыми довелось общаться Юре, ни один из них не вел себя с ним так, как Отабек. Для того словно не имело значения, чьим сыном был Юра, какая кровь текла в его жилах. Отабек обращался с ним как с равным, и более того, как с интересным человеком. В его взгляде Юра ловил не похоть, но восхищение. Отабек был вежлив и сдержан, в его обращении было столько неподдельного уважения, словно Юра был не рабом, сыном квартеронки и подлеца, предавшего ее чувства и доверие своих друзей, но человеком благородного происхождения. Прикосновения Отабека были нежны и целомудренны — он касался руки или убирал с лица Юры прядь волос, и никогда не позволял себе большего. И в конце концов Юра сам захотел большего — почувствовать его руки на себе, его губы на своих. Он никогда не испытывал таких желаний, прикосновения других людей, особенно тех, что тянули к нему руки с похотливой жадностью, казались ему омерзительными. Теперь же в нем будто проснулся некий огонь, разгорелся внутри не хуже лесного пожара, и Юра сгорал в этом пламени, не в силах ни погасить его, ни удовлетворить.  
А потом Отабек уехал, и Юра остался наедине с Жан-Жаком, который все больше пугал его, потому что Юра не мог понять, чего новый хозяин хочет от него.  
Старая негритянка Мария, что готовила для черных и заодно учила Юру танцам своего народа, вскоре после отъезда Отабека, когда Юре в первый раз удалось скрыться из дома, чтобы провести время на черной половине поместья, сказала ему:  
— Ты бы не злил господина Жан-Жака, Юра. Это тебе не господин Алан, он сперва сделает, а потом, может быть, подумает. Как бы он не причинил тебе вред, о котором потом пожалеет, да только тебе от этого легче не станет.  
— И что прикажешь мне делать? — мрачно спросил Юра, глядя в огонь жаровни, на котором Мария готовила свою знаменитую на все поместье курицу.  
— Быть послушным ему, — ответила Мария. — Делать то, чего он хочет от тебя. Ты же знаешь его, ему быстро надоедают игрушки. Ты надоешь ему, и он тебя отпустит.  
— Я ему не игрушка, — сквозь зубы ответил Юра.  
— Все мы тут его игрушки, если он захочет, — возразила Мария. — Не время показывать характер, Юра.  
— Что, если он захочет от меня того, что я ему дать не смогу? — спросил Юра мрачно. Мария фыркнула.  
— Это чего ж такого он может захотеть?  
— Ты знаешь, — ответил Юра, покраснев. Мария зафыркала вновь.  
— Вот уж невелика потеря. Ты раб, мальчик, твое тело и так тебе не принадлежит. Значит, и терять нечего.  
Юра не ответил ей. Он не знал, как объяснить этой старой женщине, повидавшей на своем веку всякого, почему он, страстно желавший ласк Отабека, содрогался от отвращения при мысли о том же самом с Жан-Жаком. Даже сама идея была унизительна. Если такое случится, как он сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало? Как он сможет хотя бы даже посмотреть на Отабека, не то что подойти к нему и тем более коснуться.  
Он вздохнул и склонил голову, завесившись растрепавшимися волосами. Мария, глядя на него, вздохнула.  
— Говорю тебе, Юра, не сопротивляйся ему. Если будешь послушен, получишь и вольную, и какие-никакие средства, чтобы прожить. Подумай сам, сейчас тебе даже пойти некуда. Что ты будешь делать на свободе?  
Юра подумал об Отабеке, но вслух говорить не стал, потому что в этом тоже было нечто унизительное — в понимании, что он сам не способен устроить свою жизнь, что ему нужна помощь. Может быть, он просто хочет перейти из одних рук в другие? Юра представил себе, что Отабек покупает его у Жан-Жака, и невольно покачал головой. Нет-нет, он не хотел быть рабом Отабека, каким бы прекрасным и любимым господином тот ни был.  
Размышления Юры прервала служанка, прибежавшая из дома. Она, задыхаясь, вымолвила:  
— Юра, господин Джей-Джей велел тебе передать — не ходи пока в дом. Там приехал господин Янг и с ним юная мисс Изабелла, и господин Джей-Джей не хочет, чтобы ты показывался им на глаза.  
— А уж я-то как не хочу, — проворчал Юра. — Хорошо, не тронусь с места. — И добавил, посмотрев на Марию: — Буду послушен.  
Она подмигнула ему в ответ.  
Между тем потихоньку свечерело. Жан-Жак так и не призвал Юру домой, и того это радовало — он бы лучше заночевал прямо здесь, возле жаровни, чем в нескольких шагах от своего хозяина.   
Вдруг Юре вспомнилась записка, которую он, отчаявшийся, сунул в руку Отабеку перед его отъездом. Сейчас, когда Жан-Жак был занят гостями, у Юры появилась отличная возможность выбраться к пруду. Что, если Отабек ждет его там? Юра не был в этом уверен — он не назначил в записке конкретного дня и не знал, где сейчас Отабек, может, он вовсе уехал уже за пределы штата. И все же он поднялся на ноги и, никем не замеченный, ускользнул в сад.  
Юра шел к пруду все быстрее и быстрее и в конце концов побежал, не в силах больше терпеть неизвестность. Но там, где круг деревьев заканчивался и виден был уже блеск воды, Юра замер — он увидел, что у пруда кто-то есть.  
Сердце заколотилось так сильно, словно хотело пробить ребра и выскочить из груди. На берегу пруда стоял Отабек — Юра сразу узнал его, невзирая на темноту тропического вечера.  
Молниеносно пронеслось в голове собственное обещание, данное Жан-Жаку — что он не будет видеться или связываться с Отабеком, — и тут же погасло, будто искра, отлетевшая от костра. Не размышляя больше, Юра вышел из-за деревьев и кинулся навстречу любимому. Он был готов и нарушить данное слово, и вынести какое угодно наказание, так велики были его любовь и тоска.  
Отабек, увидев его, протянул навстречу Юре руки, и Юра влетел ему в объятия. Отабек обхватил его, крепко сжав, потом отстранил от себя и собрался что-то сказать, но Юра не дал ему — он обнял Отабека за шею и поцеловал его.  
— Юра, — прошептал Отабек, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. — Любовь моя. Я хочу увезти тебя отсюда.   
Юра смотрел на него в немом изумлении. Отабек же, обхватив его лицо ладонями, прошептал:  
— У меня здесь две лошади. Мы можем уехать прямо сейчас. Есть люди, которые нам помогут. Поедем со мной, Юра, прошу. Мне страшно за тебя.  
— Я стану беглым рабом, а ты — преступником, — возразил Юра. — Подумай сам, как это скажется на твоей семье! Нам придется покинуть Штаты. Нет, Отабек, это не выход.  
— А что выход? — спросил Отабек и сжал его руки. — Я не могу оставить тебя у Жан-Жака. Юра, он не отпустит тебя.  
Юра помотал головой.  
— Отпустит. Он поклялся мне. Он просил остаться с ним до конца лета, и тогда он подпишет мне вольную.   
— И что ты должен будешь делать для него? — спросил Отабек сквозь зубы — лицо его потемнело.  
— Ничего скверного, — заверил Юра. — Просто быть с ним рядом. Как семья.  
— И ты веришь ему?  
Юра ответил не сразу. Он не был уверен до конца, что верит Жан-Жаку. Но побег страшил его, а кроме того, Юра все же испытывал привязанность к дому, в котором родился и вырос, к людям, что вырастили его, и не считал себя вправе бросать их сына, который тоже был ему небезразличен, в одиночестве.   
— Я верю, — наконец сказал он. — Однако он тоже назначил мне условие.  
— Какое? — тихо спросил Отабек. Юра шагнул к нему ближе, обняв за шею и прижавшись лбом ко лбу.  
— Он просил не видеться с тобой и никак не связываться. Так что это наша последняя встреча до конца лета. Ты вытерпишь? Ты дождешься меня?  
— Я вытерплю ради тебя что угодно, — горячо сказал Отабек. — Но послушай меня, я не верю Жан-Жаку. Он часто говорит то, что сам считает правдой, но на поверку не блюдет своих слов. Юра, сердце мое, прошу тебя, давай уедем. У меня очень плохое предчувствие, мне страшно оставлять тебя здесь.  
Сомнение вкралось в сердце Юры. Его терзал страх перед неизвестностью, но неизвестность была и впереди, и позади. Отабек предлагал ему свободу и свою любовь.  
— Это предательство по отношению к Джей-Джею, — пробормотал Юра, все еще не уверенный.  
— Он предал тебя первым, — решительно сказал Отабек. — Он не заслужил твоей верности.  
Юра хотел возражать еще, но Отабек сразил его Юриным же оружием — обнял его, крепко прижав к себе, и поцеловал так, что у Юры закружилась голова. При мысли о том, что можно не расставаться больше, что можно вот сейчас уехать вместе с Отабеком, сердце понеслось вскачь.  
— Отабек… — прошептал Юра, когда они прервали поцелуй, все еще не уверенный, что хочет сказать.   
Но ему и не пришлось ничего говорить. Позади раздался гневный голос:  
— Да как ты смеешь!

Теперь вернемся немного назад во времени, к тому моменту, когда к Жан-Жаку прибыли гости. Перед их визитом Юра в очередной раз ускользнул из дома, и Жан-Жак готов был уже сердиться на него, но с появлением господина Янга решил, что это к лучшему и даже послал служанку передать Юре, чтобы пока домой не возвращался. Жан-Жак был рад видеть Изабеллу — ее искреннее сочувствие и тихие, но горячие соболезнования проливали бальзам на его раны. Однако отцу ее он рад не был — слишком уж старик выглядел довольным, не иначе, рассчитывал, что уж Жан-Жака-то он уговорит продать ему Юру. Он даже попытался заговорить об этом, но Жан-Жак быстро сменил тему, сославшись на то, что еще не готов говорить о делах.   
Они просидели за разговорами до вечера, и в конце концов Жан-Жак заметил, что Изабелла бледна и печальна. Улучив момент, когда ее отец вышел на веранду, чтобы выкурить сигару — Изабелла не выносила дыма, — Жан-Жак обратился к ней:  
— Что тебя тревожит, моя дорогая?  
— Мне грустно оттого, что ты остался совсем один, — ответила Изабелла. — Я бы хотела чаще навещать тебя, чтобы скрасить твое одиночество, Джей-Джей, но отец не отпускает меня одну.  
— Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы убедить твоего отца, что я надежный человек и не нанесу урона твоей чести, — ответил ей Жан-Жак, нежно улыбаясь. — Но ты не тревожься, моя дорогая, я не один, со мной остался Юра.  
В глазах Изабеллы отразилась тревога.  
— Джей-Джей, разве не желали твои родители дать этому юноше свободу?   
— Желали, — признал Жан-Жак, ощущая себя неуютно. Ему не хотелось, чтобы и Изабелла поднимала эту тему. — Но я не уверен, что могу без опаски отпустить его. Юра очень молод и не знает мира.  
— Меня тревожит его присутствие, — тихо сказала Изабелла, опустив черноволосую голову. Жан-Жак сжал ее ладони в своих.   
— Изабелла, милая, не тревожься. Я ни за что не продам его твоему отцу, он не будет находиться в вашем доме и смущать покой твоей матери и твой.  
— Ах, Джей-Джей, — она вздохнула. — Меня тревожит присутствие Юры рядом с тобой. Он занимает твои мысли. А я бы хотела… — и она прелестно покраснела, не договорив. Жан-Жак улыбнулся и поднес ее руки к губам.  
— Душа моя, прекрасная Изабелла, тебе не о чем тревожиться. Никто не занимает мои мысли больше, чем ты.   
Она улыбнулась ему, успокоенная этими словами.  
Когда стемнело, Изабелла и ее отец уехали, и Жан-Жак велел найти Юру. Однако служанка, посланная за ним, вернулась и с некоторой опаской сообщила, что Юры нигде нет.  
— Как это — нигде нет? — раздраженно спросил Жан-Жак. — Куда он мог отправиться? Найдите его немедленно!   
Служанка, всхлипнув, убежала, а Жан-Жак сообразил, что, возможно, Юра отправился купаться — дни все еще стояли жаркие. Жан-Жак знал пруд, где купались черные, и решил прогуляться до него сам, убежденный, что застанет там Юру.  
Он пребывал в отличном настроении, пока шел через сад. Он провел прекрасный вечер с Изабеллой и рассчитывал продолжить его в компании человека, чье присутствие рядом волновало его ничуть не меньше. Ему представилось, как Юра купается — наверняка обнаженный, и распущенные волосы стелются за ним по воде, и видны только голова и руки, и сахарно-белые плечи. Картинки эти будоражили воображение, и Жан-Жак не задумывался о том, почему вообще допускает такие мысли о человеке, которого он упорно называл своим братом. Жан-Жаку не слишком свойственно было докапываться до сути своих мыслей и желаний.  
Он замер, однако, не дойдя до воды, когда услышал голоса, в одном из которых, страстном, задыхающемся, узнал голос Юры. А когда зазвучал второй, узнал и его тоже — Отабек! Тайно прокрался в поместье, чтобы увидеться с Юрой. Кровь вскипела в жилах Жан-Жака, он шагнул вперед — и тогда увидел, как Отабек обнял Юру за плечи, привлек к себе и поцеловал.  
— Да как ты смеешь!  
Они отпрянули друг от друга, но лишь на мгновение — Отабек тут же шагнул вперед, закрывая Юру собой, и от этого Жан-Жаку захотелось пристрелить его на месте, но, к сожалению, он не взял с собой оружия.  
— Убирайся! — прохрипел Жан-Жак, глядя на Отабека с ненавистью. — Убирайся отсюда немедленно и никогда не возвращайся!  
— Я не уйду без Юры, — твердо сказал Отабек, не двигаясь с места. Разъяренный Жан-Жак готов был уже ударить его, но тут Юра выскользнул вперед, протягивая к нему руки.  
— Джей-Джей, успокойся, прошу тебя. Позволь мне объяснить…  
— Ты нарушил свое слово, — проговорил Жан-Жак, задыхаясь. Юра, прикусив губу, кивнул.  
— Да, я нарушил его. Прости меня за это. Но позволь мне объяснить. Ты же знаешь, я люблю…  
Жан-Жак не мог этого слышать. Не помня себя, он размахнулся — но ударить Юру не получилось, руку его перехватил Отабек.  
— Только тронь его — и я тебя убью, — произнес Отабек — лицо его потемнело от гнева.   
— Пожалуйста, — Юра шагнул между ними, удерживая их на расстоянии. — Джей-Джей, прошу тебя, выслушай. Я нарушил данное тебе слово, но я лишь хотел попрощаться. Это одна-единственная встреча, больше мы с ним не увидимся, я клянусь тебе. Пожалуйста, позволь ему уехать.  
Между тем между деревьев замелькали огни — это собирались на шум рабы, отправленные на поиск Юры.  
— Я без тебя не уеду, — сказал Отабек и взял Юру за руку. — Жан-Жак, мы же были друзьями. Я не лгал тебе, не предавал тебя, я не сделал в сторону Юры ни одного дурного жеста. Ты сам говорил, что считаешь меня достойным его. Прошу тебя, Жан-Жак, отпусти его со мной.   
Вместо ответа Жан-Жак сгреб Юру за плечо и выдернул его из руки Отабека.  
— Он не твой и твоим не будет, — прошипел он, задыхаясь от злости. — Убирайся из моих владений, Алтын, иначе здесь будет полиция, и я обвиню тебя в краже!  
Люди собрались вокруг них, растерянные и неуверенные. Отабек смотрел на Жан-Жака, и лицо его было смертельно бледным.  
— Я заплачу, хочешь? — спросил он тихо. — Назови любую сумму, Жан-Жак. Я выкуплю Юру у тебя. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, Жан-Жак.  
— Джей-Джей, — прошептал Юра, — прошу тебя. Если ты любишь меня, если я тебе действительно как брат, если все, что ты говорил — правда — отпусти меня, прошу.  
Жан-Жак посмотрел на него. Юра глядел снизу вверх, в его ярких зеленых глазах стояли слезы, волосы разметались. Его такая хрупкая и такая сокрушительная красота пронзила Жан-Жаку сердце, и в этот миг ему показалось, что если он отпустит Юру от себя, то в ту же секунду умрет. Он был готов предать, нарушить любое обещание, совершить любое преступление, лишь бы Юра никуда от него не делся.  
Крепко сжав его плечо, Жан-Жак произнес, глядя Отабеку в лицо.  
— Проводите господина Алтына до границ моего поместья. И если он еще раз покажется здесь — немедленно сообщайте мне и посылайте за полицией.  
— Джей-Джей, — прошептал Юра, — нет…  
— А ты идешь со мной, — сказал ему Жан-Жак и силой поволок Юру прочь от пруда.  
— Леруа! — крикнул ему в спину Отабек — он стоял в кольце факелов, сжимая кулаки. — Ты совершаешь ошибку! Мы не друзья больше! Теперь берегись меня, Леруа!  
Жан-Жак не ответил — он тащил Юру прочь, а тот все оглядывался назад, и от этого ярость и ненависть Жан-Жака только разгорались сильнее.   
Он не помнил, как они дошли до дома. Юра что-то говорил ему — горячо, увещевающе, но Жан-Жак не слышал. Под испуганными взглядами слуг он протащил Юру через холл, по лестнице на второй этаж и там втолкнул в свою спальню. Не удержавшись на ногах, Юра упал на пол.  
— Джей-Джей, — выдохнул он, оглядываясь по сторонам, — почему мы здесь?  
— Ты нарушил данное мне слово, — ответил Жан-Жак и снял с себя брючный пояс. — Я намерен отплатить тебе тем же.  
Юра побледнел и попытался встать, но ноги подвели его, и он пополз от Жан-Жака по полу, глядя на него с ужасом.  
— Джей-Джей, прошу тебя. Не делай этого. Не поступай так со мной. Твои родители…  
— Их здесь нет, — отрезал Жан-Жак и шагнул к нему. — Раздевайся.  
Юра замотал головой. И вдруг, стремительно подорвавшись, кинулся мимо Жан-Жака к двери.  
Попытка, конечно, была обречена. Жан-Жак перехватил его, сгреб за талию, швырнул на кровать и навалился сверху. Юра отбивался с яростью загнанной в угол кошки, но ему нечего было противопоставить силе и боевой выучке Жан-Жака, кроме яростного желания защитить свою честь. Он разодрал Жан-Жаку щеку в кровь, едва не зацепив глаз, но это лишь усилило злость хозяина. Перевернув Юру лицом вниз, Жан-Жак одной рукой вжал его голову в подушку, а второй сноровисто связал запястье. Юра извивался всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, но это было бесполезно. Жан-Жак разодрал на нем одежду, и когда Юра почувствовал его руки на своих обнаженных бедрах, его ярость сменилась ужасом.  
— Джей-Джей, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, — он попытался вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть Жан-Жаку в лицо, но тот лишь сильнее вдавил его лицом в постель. — Не делай этого, пожалуйста, не надо, я не хочу, Джей-Джей…  
— Ты заслужил, — прохрипел ему на ухо Жан-Жак. — Это твое наказание, Юра.  
В следующее мгновение тело Юры пронзила такая боль, что он закричал, срывая голос. Ему показалось, будто в его тело вонзили огромный раскаленный прут. От боли на глазах вскипели слезы, Юра затрясся, сжимаясь, пытаясь уйти, отползти от ужасных ощущений, но жестокие руки впились в его бедра, натягивая, придвигая ближе, не давая уйти. Юра больше не мог сопротивляться — каждое лишнее движение лишь усиливало боль. Тело его обмякло, будто лишенное стержня, покорное чужой воле. Но боль не ушла, лишь притупилась немного, и каждый толчок Жан-Жака вырывал из груди Юры страдальческий стон. Он не мог остановить свои слезы, как не мог остановить и своего хозяина.   
Когда Жан-Жак излился в него, Юра остался лежать лицом в подушку, вздрагивая от боли и слез. Жан-Жак же, прижав его к себе так, что Юра почти не мог дышать, прошептал ему в ухо:  
— Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

Ночью Юра почти не спал. Жан-Жак не отпустил его — Юра так и остался лежать, погребенный под его тяжелым, горячим телом. Временами он проваливался в тревожное забытье, наполненное кошмарами, из которого выныривал, задыхаясь и вздрагивая от отголосков боли. Под утро он все же уснул, но меньше часа спустя Жан-Жак пошевелился и разбудил его.  
Юра открыл глаза, увидел своего хозяина и тут отвел взгляд. К чувству нестерпимого стыда и отчаяния, что зрели в нем всю ночь, присоединилась глухая ненависть.  
— Иди помойся, — велел Жан-Жак хриплым спросонья голосом. — Потом заберешь нужные тебе вещи из своей комнаты и вернешься сюда. Теперь ты будешь жить в моей спальне.  
Кое-как прикрывшись остатками разодранной одежды, Юра выскочил из спальни Жан-Жака. Приказ мог означать только одно — Жан-Жак хочет видеть Юру в своей постели. То, что случилось прошлой ночью, повторится, и не один раз. Юру начала бить нервная дрожь. Кое-как он дошел до купальни, там, избавившись от испорченной одежды, залез в теплую воду. Он пытался отмыться мылом и водой, но тело будто горело язвами там, где его касался Жан-Жак, и тогда Юра взял кусок пористого камня, которым чистили пятки, и принялся тереть себя им.  
Анна, молоденькая служанка, что вместе с Марией учила его пляскам черным, вбежала в купальню как раз тогда, когда он почти растер кожу на бедрах до крови.  
— Господи боже, Юра! — воскликнула она и отняла у него камень. — Что же ты делаешь?  
Она хотела обнять его, но он вырвался из ее рук — прикосновения, даже такие добрые, были противны ему. Всхлипнув, девушка протянула Юре полотенце.  
— Юра, это чудовищно, что он с тобой сделал…  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он сделал? — вскинулся Юра, глядя на нее со страхом. Анна покачала головой.  
— Юра, ты так кричал…  
Он закрыл лицо руками. Можно ли испытать еще большее унижение? Неужели весь дом слышал его крики? Неужели теперь все знаю, чем он стал для их хозяина?  
— Я убью его, — прошипел Юра. Анна испуганно вскинулась.  
— Господь с тобой, Юра, не говори таких страшных вещей. Давай, я помогу тебе. Я принесла твою одежду.  
Она помогла ему одеться, после чего Юра заверил ее, что с остальным справится сам, и она оставила его. Тогда он покинул купальню, но пошел не в свою комнату, а на кухню, где забрал, стоило поварихе отвернуться, небольшой острый нож. Спрятав его в рукаве, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Юра пришел в свою комнату.  
Здесь ему надлежало собрать свои вещи и отнести их в спальню своего хозяина, где отныне будет его место — потому что хозяин так захотел. Если он сделает это, значит, он покорился воле Жан-Жака и безропотно отдает себя в его руки. Юра представил, как он днями будет сидеть, вероятнее всего, взаперти в этой спальне, а вечерами раздвигать ноги для хозяина, и ему стало дурно. Именно в это грозила превратиться его жизнь, во всяком случае, до той поры, пока Жан-Жаку он не наскучит.  
Но если он не сделает то, что велел Жан-Жак, это будет означать неповиновение, за которое его накажут. А гнев Жан-Жака нынче был таков, что Юра не сомневался — наказание окажется жестоким.  
И все же любое наказание будет лучше, чем омерзительная участь, которую готовил для него Жан-Жак. Юра резко поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на боль, что все еще гнездилась внизу его тела, стремительно прошелся по комнате, чтобы собрать то немногое ценное, что у него было: несколько простеньких украшений, подаренных Натали, которые можно было бы продать хоть за какие-то деньги, сменную одежду, медальон с портретом матери — только на нем Юре довелось увидеть ее, красивую, белокожую, и все с едва уловимыми проблесками негритянских черт в лице, которых ему не досталось.  
Последней ценность стал единственный подарок, что успел сделать ему Отабек — небольшая книга, ту самую “Русалочку”, о которой они говорили. Юра тогда спросил, зачем Отабек дарит книгу, которая ему самому не понравилась, и получил ответ — нельзя судить о том, чего не знаешь. Эта история не понравилась Отабеку, но, возможно, она понравится Юре, когда он прочтет. Юра так и не прочел — потому и не намерен был оставлять книгу позади, а еще потому, что это был подарок Отабека.  
Спрятав вещи в холщовую сумку, Юра повесил ее через плечо и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. И тут же замер, увидев рядом со своей комнатой чернокожего парня, одного из конюхов.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Тот смущенно потер затылок.  
— Прости, Юра. Хозяин велел стеречь тебя, чтобы ты не вышел из комнаты. Велел тебе передать, что сам придет за тобой.  
Юра скрестил руки на груди с уверенностью, которую на самом деле не ощущал.  
— Мне он велел прийти к нему в спальню, куда я и направляюсь.  
— Я ничего не знаю об этом, — голос негра стал умоляющим. — Пожалуйста, Юра, вернись к себе в комнату. Если я тебя выпущу, я буду наказан. Хозяин Джей нынче не в настроении.  
Стиснув зубы, Юра отступил за дверь. Что ж, значит, Жан-Жак предвидел, что он может попробовать бежать. Но Юра не намеревался отказываться от принятого решения. Он подошел к окну и выглянул наружу.  
Комната его находилась, как и другие спальни в доме, на втором этаже, но по гладким стенам вились толстые ветви плюща. А внизу никого не было — Жан-Жаку не пришла в голову мысль, что Юра попробует бежать через окно.  
Возможно, ему стоило дождаться сумерек, но Юра не был уверен, что Жан-Жак не придет за ним в любой момент, и, кроме того, каждая лишняя минута, проведенная в доме, будто душила его. Юра распахнул окно шире и взобрался на подоконник. Он был ловкий и гибкий, как кошка, и был уверен, что спуститься вниз по плющу не составит для него труда.  
Но прежде, чем он успел вылезти наружу, дверь открылась, и Жан-Жак вошел в комнату.  
— Что ты делаешь? — рявкнул он. Секундное промедление дорого обошлось Юре — Жан-Жак подскочил к окну и протянул к нему руки, и тогда Юра выхватил из рукава нож.  
— Только попробуй меня тронуть.  
Жан-Жак опустил руки, но не отступил. Он смотрел на Юру с раздражением и толикой удивления, как будто не ожидал от него ничего подобного.  
— Юра, ты сошел с ума?  
— Я убью тебя, — с ненавистью ответил Юра. — Если ты еще раз хоть пальцем меня тронешь, клянусь, я убью тебя.  
Ноздри Жан-Жака задрожали от гнева.  
— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? Ты грозишь мне, своему хозяину!  
— Мне все равно! — яростно выкрикнул Юра. — Да я лучше сдохну, чем буду принадлежать тебе!  
Рука его, сжимавшая нож, начала подрагивать. Юре никогда не доводилось держать оружие, он не был обучен воинскому делу, в отличие от Жан-Жака. Тот внимательно следил за Юрой и уловил момент, когда тот начал уставать. Тогда Жан-Жак стремительно бросился вперед, схватил Юру за обе руки и сдернул его с подоконника.  
Что поразило Жан-Жака, так это ярость, с которой Юра отбивался. Она словно влила в его тонкое, хрупкое тело новые силы. Пальцы намертво сжались на рукояти ножа, и хоть Юра действовал оружием неумело, несколько раз лезвие пролетело в опасной близости от лица и горла Жан-Жака. В конце концов ему удалось повалить Юру на пол, прижав своим телом, и вырвать нож из его руки. Отшвырнув оружие подальше, Жан-Жак позвал:  
— Эй, сюда! На помощь!  
Не прошло и минуты, как в комнату ворвались несколько мужчин-рабов и надсмотрщик. Из-за их спин выглядывали взволнованные женские лица. Жан-Жак отпустил Юру и поднялся на ноги.  
— Во двор его, — приказал Жан-Жак. — Десять плетей.  
Все женщины ахнули разом. От лица Юры отлила кровь, сделав его, и без того светлое, белым как мрамор. Он шарахнулся назад, когда к нему подошли, но силы были неравны, и после короткой борьбы Юру скрутили и выволокли во двор.  
Там, в стороне от крыльца, чтобы не затенять окна, рос старый широкий платан. К нему-то и привязали Юру, швырнув его на колени и разодрав на спине рубашку. Надсмотрщик — лицо его было малоподвижно и невозмутимо — спокойно уточнил у Жан-Жака:  
— Кожу рвать можно?  
— Да, — ответил Жан-Жак, не сводя с обнаженной белой спины голодных глаз. — Он должен как следует все почувствовать.  
Юра, вжатый лицом в шершавый древесный ствол, дрожал от ярости и гнева. Страха в нем не было — Юра не был еще знаком с плетью, он не знал, какую боль и какой урон она способна принести, и самонадеянно полагал, что выдержит, и что это не уменьшит его отчаянное желание сопротивляться. В этот миг он готов был бороться до конца.  
А потом раздался свист плети, и первый удар обрушился ему на спину.   
Боль прожгла до костей, словно с его спины одним движением содрали кожу и плоть. Юра закричал, срывая голос, как не кричал даже прошлой ночью; все тело его выгнулось, тщась уйти от боли, но уходить было некуда.  
Второй удар выбил слезы на глазах, и они потекли по щекам сплошным потоком. Собственные крики звенели в ушах, мешаясь с грохотом крови. Еще удар, мелькнуло в голове, и он умрет.  
Но он не умер и даже не потерял сознание. Он был жив, но перестал быть собой, перестал быть даже человеком, превратившись в мучимое болью животное, которое хочет только одного — чтобы страдания прекратились, любой ценой.  
Четвертый удар. Юра не отдавал себе отчета, что уже не только кричит — он говорил, губы его шевелились, он просил, он умолял.   
После пятого удара наступила передышка. Жан-Жак вдруг оказался рядом — его жесткие пальцы вздернули Юру за подбородок, развернули голову.  
— Пожалуйста… — прошептал Юра без голоса. — Хватит… не надо больше…  
Несколько мгновений Жан-Жак смотрел в его лицо, и Юра искал в его взгляде проблески милосердия, потому что в этот миг он ничего не хотел — ни свободы, ни жизни, ни любви, только прекращения боли.  
Но Жан-Жак выпустил его и сказал холодно:  
— Еще пять.  
Юра бессильно прижался щекой к древесному стволу. Пощады не было, как не было и исхода. В его жизни теперь было только два пути — покориться Жан-Жаку и стать его игрушкой или умирать под плетью надсмотрщика.   
Шестой удар выбил из его головы и эти мысли тоже, не оставив ничего, кроме животного ужаса, крика и слез.  
Седьмой удар. Восьмой.  
На девятом ударе собственное тело сжалилось над ним. Сознание покинуло Юру.

Юра пришел в себя на мягкой кровати, в блаженной прохладе и тишине. Шевельнувшись, он понял, что боль все еще с ним, будто она затаилась в каждой клеточке тела, но это было несравнимо с тем, что он испытывал во время порки.  
Он попытался открыть глаза, но их словно обожгло. В тот же миг кто-то появился рядом, и мягкий женский голос над головой произнес:  
— Шшш, Юра, не торопись. У тебя жар.  
— Анна, это ты? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Я, милый, — сказала она с огромным сочувствием в голосе. — О, милый мой мальчик, мне так жаль…  
Он слышал слезы в ее голосе и был благодарен ей за сочувствие, но увы, она ничем не могла помочь ему, разве что облегчить его страдания. Не решась пошевелиться, Юра спросил:  
— Что с моей спиной?  
— Порвана в лоскуты, — вздохнула Анна. — Каким же чудовищем надо быть, чтобы так поступить с тобой! Ладно мы, черные, у нас прочные шкуры, но твоя-то рвется, будто тончайшая бумага!  
— Разве ты не понимаешь? — спросил Юра с горечью. — Я тоже черный, как бы ни бела была моя кожа. Хозяин так ясно на это указал.  
— Ох, Юра, — она вздохнула. — Осторожнее со словами, прошу тебя. Перестань злить его. Покорись. Ты не перенесешь второго такого наказания.  
Юра содрогнулся и смолчал. Он знал, что она права. Даже если бы он приветствовал смерть, и тогда бы он не хотел умереть под плетью. От одной только мысли о возвращении этой боли ему хотелось сжаться в комок, плакать и просить о милосердии.  
— Вот, — Анна присела на кровать рядом с ним, — выпей. Это снимет жар и облегчит боль.  
Ему едва удалось повернуть голову, чтобы найти губами соломинку. Но стоило только ему начать пить, как дверь открылась, на порог лег квадрат света, и ненавистный голос произнес:  
— Что ты даешь ему?  
Все тело Юры сжалось от ненависти и ужаса. Захотелось убежать, уползти подальше, спрятаться где-то, где его не найдут, забиться в нору. Анна ответила дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Это лекарство, господин. Юре надо поспать, чтобы унялся жар.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Жан-Жак и подошел ближе. — Отдай это мне и ступай.  
Анна ушла, а Жан-Жак сел на ее место и сам подал Юре соломинку.  
— Пей, душа моя, — сказал он мягким, ласковым голосом. Юра послушался, ощущая, как второй рукой Жан-Жак гладит его по голове.  
— Ты ведь заслужил это, ты понимаешь? — спросил он, когда лекарство кончилось. Юра промолчал, и рука Жан-Жака слегка сжалась в его волосах. — Ты понимаешь?  
— Да, — выдохнул Юра.  
— Ты провинился и получил заслуженное наказание. Так ведь, Юра?  
— Да.  
— Повтори это.  
— Я провинился и получил заслуженное наказание.  
— Отлично, — Жан-Жак погладил его по голове, а потом аккуратно стянул с него покрывало, которым Юра был укрыт, и Юра осознал, что лежит перед ним совершенно обнаженный. — Спина заживет. У меня есть хорошая мазь для таких ран. Шрамы, конечно, останутся, но тебя они только украсят, — он обвел пальцами рану посреди спины, широкий безобразный след, оставленный плетью, и Юра вздрогнул от боли. — Ты весь горишь, — прошептал Жан-Жак. — Я так хочу тебя, Юра…  
Он навалился сзади, и Юра ощутил его дыхание на своей шее, и все тело его задрожало.  
— Джей-Джей, — выдавил он хрипло, — прошу тебя, мне больно…  
— Тише! — от резкого окрика Юра похолодел — перед глазами как наяву встал шершавый древесный ствол, к которому он сегодня притирался лицом. — В первую очередь, Юра, ты должен перестать звать меня по имени. Я твой хозяин, а не приятель. Второе — значение имеет то, чего хочу я. Малейшее непослушание, малейшее слово поперек — и ты снова окажешься под плетью, ты понял меня? И это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь вести себя как хороший раб и беспрекословно выполнять волю своего хозяина. Ты все понял?  
— Да, — выдохнул Юра в подушку.  
— Хочешь еще плетей?  
— Нет…  
— А чего хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Юра сглотнул, зажмурился с силой и выдавил из себя: — чтобы ты сделал со мной то, что тебе угодно.  
— И?..  
— Хозяин.  
— Рад это слышать, — в голосе Жан-Жака слышалась улыбка. — А теперь раздвинь ноги шире.  
И, лежа под своим хозяином, вздрагивая от его сильных, жестких толчков внутри себя, уплывая на волнах горячечного забытья, Юра был рад хотя бы тому, что в этот раз ему не так больно.

***  
Так прошло несколько дней. Назавтра Жан-Жак милосердно оставил Юру в покое, предоставив ему с помощью Анны и ее лекарств справляться с горячкой. Но через день Юре стало лучше, и вечером Жан-Жак снова пришел и взял его. В этот раз он ласкал Юру, гладил и целовал его плечи и израненную спину, и это было едва ли не противнее, чем когда он просто натягивал его на себя, удерживая за бедра.   
Жан-Жак остался на ночь в одной кровати с ним — потому что, как Юра узнал к тому моменту, это была хозяйская спальня, — и утром все повторилось.  
— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — сказал Жан-Жак, закончив. — Когда тебе станет лучше, сядешь на меня сверху. А когда раны заживут, ты будешь лежать на спине.  
Между тем немилосердное внимание хозяина и его неумеренный аппетит начали сказываться на Юре. Тянущая боль, что поселилась внизу его тела, стала сильнее. Вечером, когда Жан-Жак пришел за новой порцией удовольствия, Юра, стиснув руки, сказал, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы его слова не звучали как непокорство:  
— Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы не делать этого сегодня? Мне очень больно.  
— Вот как? — удивился Жан-Жак, однако гнева в его словах не было. — До сих пор никто не жаловался, что я причиняю им боль. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, ты же был девственнен. Что ж, есть и другие способы.  
Он сел на краю кровати и потянул Юру вниз, на пол, усаживая между своих ног.  
— Ты можешь сделать это ртом, — объяснил он и начал расстегивать штаны. Юра не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, но когда Жан-Жак извлек свой детородный орган и положил руку Юре на затылок, намерения его стали кристально ясны.  
— Я не умею… — только и смог вымолвить Юра, сожалея, что вообще заговорил с Жан-Жаком.   
— Ничего, я скажу тебе, что делать, — ответил Жан-Жак и притянул Юру ближе. — Для начала оближи его.  
Юра сделал то, что было велено, закрыв глаза и едва дыша от отвращения. Но куда хуже стало, когда Жан-Жак, велев ему открыть рот, толкнулся внутрь, и Юра ощутил его тошнотворный вкус.  
— Осторожнее с зубами, — сказал ему Жан-Жак — его рука лежала у Юры на затылке, не давая отстраниться. — Иначе накажу, — он сказал это с улыбкой, но Юру пробила дрожь. Он старался следовать командам Жан-Жака — “сожми губы сильнее, расслабь горло”, — надеясь только, что его не вывернет.  
Ему удалось сдержаться, хотя и с трудом, даже в тот момент, когда Жан-Жак выплеснул свое семя ему в горло, а потом отстранился и приказал, тяжело дыша:  
— Проглоти все.  
А когда Юра исполнил и это, Жан-Жак пальцем стер с его рта остатки своего семени и сунул палец Юре между губ и смотрел, улыбаясь, как Юра облизывает его.   
— Как ты хорош, — сказал Жан-Жак, приподнимая его горящее от стыда лицо за подбородок и рассматривая. — Тебе идет этот румянец. Ты все красивее и красивее с каждым днем. Я слышал, что юноши, подобные тебе, расцветают, когда познают плотскую любовь, но никогда не думал, что увижу такое своими глазами, — он рассмеялся и лег на постель. — Помоги мне раздеться и ложись со мной.  
Юра стянул с него обувь и штаны, расстегнул и снял верх. После этого Жан-Жак утянул его на кровать и уложил, прижав спиной к себе, так, что Юра ощущал прикосновение его органа между своих бедер.  
— Очень удобно, верно? — со смешком сказал Жан-Жак. — Утром проснусь — и сразу могу войти в тебя. Мне понравился твой рот, но это место нравится мне еще больше.  
Он прижался крепче, дыхание его жгло Юре шею. Но хотя бы он наконец замолчал, и Юра совсем было решил, что Жан-Жак уснул, когда тот заговорил снова:  
— Я рад, что Алтын оказался таким благородным дурачком и не тронул тебя. Хорошо, что именно я стал твоим первым мужчиной.  
Юра вздрогнул, краска бросилась ему в лицо, ярость плеснула в крови. Он едва не рванулся прочь из рук Жан-Жака, едва не обернулся, чтобы ударить его.  
Но в голове, будто наяву, свистнула жестокая плеть, спину обожгло призраком боли. Стиснув зубы, Юра замер в чужих руках. Жан-Жак тихо рассмеялся за его спиной, и Юра зажмурился, чтобы не дать пролиться новой порции слез.  
Он ненавидел свою слабость и свой страх, и в этот момент ощущал себя так, словно предал Отабека.  
Как часто чистые душой и сердцем винят себя за то, чего в действительности не совершали, а те, кому бы каяться, посыпая головы пеплом, мнят себя правыми.


	5. Глава 5. Предательство

Тем временем в поместье Криспино Отабек, хотя и не знал, что творится у Леруа, но все же не находил себе места от беспокойства. Эмиль, получивший хорошее юридическое образование, искал лазейки в законах, что позволили бы изъять Юру у Жан-Жака легальным путем. Микеле и Сара разъезжали с визитами по тем соседям, кого считали достойными людьми, в поисках тех, что могли бы повлиять на Жан-Жака и уговорить его исполнить последнюю волю родителей. Мила же исчезала куда-то на целые дни, а возвращаясь, уверяла Отабека, что ничего еще не потеряно, и вскоре они смогут освободить Юру.  
Все это внушало ему надежду, но лишь до того дня, когда в поместье примчалась Изабелла Янг, что удивительно — без сопровождения. Это был один из тех дней, когда Отабек был в поместье один, не считая зарывшегося в книги Эмиля. Он сказал Изабелле, что хозяев нет, но она замотала головой.  
— Мне ты нужен. Отец сегодня отправился в поместье Леруа. Думаю, он хочет уломать Джей-Джея продать ему Юру.  
Отабек побледнел, услышав это, и Изабелла взяла его за руки.  
— Это не все, — сказала она с жалостью в голосе. — Среди негров ходят слухи, что в поместье Леруа снова свистит плеть. Несколько дней назад выпороли раба, что живет при доме. И хоть он и раб, кожа и волосы у него светлые.  
— Господи боже, — прошептал Отабек. — Юра…  
— Я не знаю, что делать, Отабек! — воскликнула она. — Что, если отец уговорит Джей-Джея? Может, Джей-Джею Юра уже надоел, раз дело дошло до плети? Ты должен поехать туда и попробовать выкупить Юру!  
— Жан-Жак запретил меня пускать, — сказал Отабек. Но Изабелла ответила на это:  
— Я знаю тропинки, на которых тебя никто не будет ждать.  
Между тем господин Янг, все еще лелеющий надежду выкупить красивого юношу для своей коллекции, прибыл в поместье Леруа. И хотя он никогда не был здесь желанным гостем, тем не менее Жан-Жак принял его радушно, если не сказать радостно. Самодовольство его и удовлетворение от того, что Юра наконец подчинился, были так велики, что ему не терпелось похвастаться перед человеком, который хотел того же, но не мог получить. Будь на месте господина Янга Отабек — и Жан-Жак поспешил бы спрятать Юру, не столько из страха потерять, сколько от того, что в глубине его не совсем еще пропащей души ему было стыдно перед человеком, имевшим самые благородные намерения, за ту гнусность, что он творил с Юрой. Но господин Янг, как и сам Жан-Жак, в голодной жадности своей хотел лишь обладать Юрой, как красивой вещью, и перед ним Жан-Жак ощущал превосходство.  
Поэтому, когда он приехал, Жан-Жак принял его и велел Юре привести себя в порядок и спуститься в гостиную. И хотя утро Юра провел в его постели, покорный ненавистным ласкам, когда он спустился к господам, волосы его были аккуратно причесаны и заплетены, наряд скромен и чист, и только чуткий взор заметил бы чрезмерную бледность лица, утомленные тени, залегшие вокруг глаз, и полный тревоги взгляд. Разумеется, господин Янг не увидел ничего из этого, но наметанным взглядом различил скованность движений невольника, которая была ему хорошо знакома. Он рассмеялся и ласково пожурил Жан-Жака:  
— Я смотрю, Джей-Джей, ты пытаешься подсунуть мне пользованный товар.  
Юра вздрогнул от этих слов, но никто не обратил на это внимания.  
— Что вы, господин Янг, — улыбнулся Жан-Жак. — Я вам вообще ничего не пытаюсь подсунуть. Может быть — только может быть! — я уступлю вам Юру, если ваше предложение меня заинтересует.  
Юра сильно побледнел, голова его закружилась так, что он с трудом устоял на ногах. Как ни противен был ему Жан-Жак и то, что он с ним делал, Юра понимал — в доме Янгов ему будет гораздо хуже. Про господина Янга говорили, что плеть он использует не столько как наказание за проступки, сколько как развлечение, а кроме плети знает множество других способов причинять рабам боль.  
Некоторое время господин Янг молчал, не отвечая Жан-Жаку, но жадно рассматривая Юру. Потом наконец сказал:  
— Хотелось бы увидеть его во всей красе.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Жан-Жак и повернулся к Юре. — Разденься.   
Юре показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Что? — переспросил он тихо.  
— Разденься, — спокойно повторил Жан-Жак, глядя на него в упор.  
— Здесь? — спросил Юра, все еще надеясь, что его хозяин пошутил.  
— Конечно, — пожал плечами Жан-Жак. — Или ты уже спешишь вернуться в спальню?  
Они оба, и хозяин, и гость, рассмеялись. Господин Янг сказал:  
— Эти негры очень жадные до постели, Джей-Джей. Видел бы ты, что творят мои мальчики — настоящие животные!  
— Юра пока еще несколько робок, — отозвался Жан-Жак и снова обратился к Юре: — Долго мы еще будем ждать?  
— Кто-нибудь может войти, — тихо сказал Юра. Жан-Жак раздраженно ответил:  
— Что с того? Как будто вы, негры, не купаетесь все вместе нагишом, без разбора. Не прикидывайся скромником и не зли меня! Раздевайся!  
— Ну-ну, Жан-Жак, — усмехнулся господин Янг. — Мальчик непокорен — это хорошо. Я люблю таких. Их так интересно объезжать.  
— Мне приятнее послушание, — ответил Жан-Жак. — И Юре это известно, не так ли?  
Не говоря больше ни слова, Юра принялся расстегивать рубашку. Стянув ее, он взялся за брюки, все еще надеясь, что Жан-Жак остановит его. Но этого не произошло. Когда Юра оказался перед господами обнаженный, Жан-Жак сказал:  
— Распусти волосы.  
Юра послушался. Господин Янг смотрел на него, как смотрят на особо лакомое блюдо.   
— Никогда раньше я не встречал подобной красоты среди черных, — сказал он хрипло. — Ты мог бы заработать на нем состояние, Джей-Джей.   
— У меня есть состояние, — отмахнулся Жан-Жак. — Юра, повернись спиной.  
Юра повернулся — и услышал, как скрипнул диван, когда господин Янг поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты не возражаешь, Джей-Джей?  
— Конечно!  
Чужая рука коснулась Юриной шеи сзади, убирая волосы, и его пробрала дрожь. Господин Янг прицокнул языком.  
— Грубая работа, — сказал он, проводя ладонью по спине Юры до поясницы. — Кто это сделал?  
— Мой надсмотрщик, — отозвался Жан-Жак. Господин Янг фыркнул.  
— Ну разумеется. Наверное, привык хлестать черных на полях. Нет, Джей-Джей, здесь надо действовать тонко. Я порю своих мальчиков сам — видел бы ты их спины после, это настоящее искусство, скажу тебе без лишней скромности. Еще хорошо, — его рука скользнула ниже, и Юра стиснул челюсти и сжал руки в кулаки, сгорая от нестерпимого стыда, — бить по мягкой части кожаной плетью. Особенно когда начинаешь легко, едва касаясь, а потом все сильнее и сильнее. Некоторые из моих мальчиков даже любят это. — Пальцы его замерли там, где кончался позвоночник. Юра стоял закамевший, напряженный; ему хотелось сжаться в комок и куда-то спрятаться, но увы, он мог лишь стоять на месте, подчиняясь чужим рукам, подвергаясь унижению. — Можно, Джей-Джей?  
— Разумеется, — приветливо ответил Жан-Жак. — Вы мой гость, господин Янг, можете пробовать в свое удовольствие.  
— Отлично.  
Грубые пальцы сунулись между половинок. Юра начал дрожать и с силой прикусил губу, чтобы молчать, чтобы не начать умолять о милосердии.   
— Хм, я смотрю, ты хорошо его раскупорил, — господин Янг рассмеялся. — Но ты не используешь масло, верно? Эдак мальчишки надолго не хватит. Мой тебе совет — для таких дел бери масло, да погуще. Еще хорошо сначала пошуровать там пальцами. Мои мальчики, если как следует их разогреть, сами начинают просить, чтобы я засунул в них кое-что потолще и подлиннее.  
После этих слов они рассмеялись оба. Жан-Жак сказал, все еще ухмыляясь:  
— Слышал, Юра? Может, тебе будет лучше у господина Янга, он, я смотрю, опытнее меня, знает, что делать с такими, как ты.  
— А вот еще хорошая забава, — господин Янг наконец отошел, и Юра с огромным облегчением услышал, как скрипнул под ним диван. — У меня есть на плантациях крупные черные парни, и я иногда велю привести их домой, чтобы они развлеклись с кем-нибудь из моих мальчиков. Очень будоражащее зрелище. Эта беляночка очень хорошо будет смотреться под большим угольно-черным ниггером. Только представь, Джей-Джей — эти белые половинки, которые таранит огромный черный…  
— Да-да, конечно, — оборвал его излияния Жан-Жак, и Юра к некоторой радостью услышал раздражение в его голосе. — Я понял вас, господин Янг.  
— Я дам тебе за него двенадцать тысяч долларов.  
Юре показалось, что сердце его оборвалось и рухнуло в пятки. Он и представить себе не мог, что кто-то может отказаться от таких огромных денег.  
— Пятнадцать, — сказал Жан-Жак, и господин Янг немедленно ответил:  
— Договорились!  
Наступила тишина. Юра не осмеливался посмотреть на своего хозяина. Жан-Жак тоже молчал — кажется, он не ожидал, что его гость согласится.  
— И что же, — наконец заговорил он, — вы готовы заплатить прямо сейчас?  
— Сейчас у меня нет с собой таких денег, — признал господин Янг. — Но я могу привезти их… скажем, послезавтра. Договорились?  
Жадность в его голосе была до того неприкрытой, что Юру снова начала бить нервная дрожь. В этот момент он не мог вообразить себе участи хуже, чем быть проданным такому человеку.  
— Договорились, — медленно, будто бы нехотя отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Отлично! — господин Янг снова поднялся, бодрый и радостный, будто помолодел лет на десять, и подошел к Юре. Тому хватило только одного взгляда в жадное лицо, чтобы сердце в груди сжалось. Господин Янг же приподнял его голову за подбородок, провел пальцем по губам.  
— Не ниггер, а произведение искусства, — произнес он. — Я найду тебе достойное применение, мальчик. До встречи, Джей-Джей.  
И с этими словами он покинул гостиную.  
Воцарилась тишина, в которой Юра слышал лишь свое рваное дыхание. Потом Жан-Жак заговорил:  
— Ну что? Хочешь стать его рабом?  
Юра не ответил. Он подобрал свои штаны и начал натягивать их.   
— Я не велел тебе одеваться, — резко сказал Жан-Жак. И снова Юра смолчал и подобрал свою рубашку. Жан-Жак поднялся на ноги и в мгновение ока оказался рядом. — Ты совсем ума лишился? Отвечай мне!  
— Почему ты делаешь это со мной? — хрипло спросил Юра. — Какое зло я тебе причинил?  
Жан-Жак растерялся. Юра не смотрел на него — полуголый, он тискал в руках свою рубашку, лицо его было обморочно-белым.  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, — произнес наконец Жан-Жак. — Я могу делать с тобой что мне заблагорассудится! И ты должен помнить, что ты мой раб! Мое имущество! Моя вещь! И вести себя соответственно. А вместо этого ты лишь сопротивляешься мне!  
— Потому что ты хочешь от меня невозможного! — закричал Юра так отчаянно, что Жан-Жак качнулся назад, будто Юра оттолкнул его. — Я не люблю тебя! Твоя постель мне ненавистна! Я не хочу тебя!  
Жан-Жак с силой ударил его по лицу, швырнув на пол.  
— Ты забываешься, — выплюнул он, нависая над Юрой. — Какая разница, чего ты там хочешь? Достаточно того, чего хочу я! Ты моя вещь, слышишь?!  
Юра смотрел на него снизу вверх, зеленые глаза сверкали гневом и непокорством.  
— Но я не вещь, — тихо сказал он. — Я чувствую. Я думаю. У меня есть желания. Какая же я вещь?  
Жан-Жак склонился над ним, сжимая кулаки.  
— Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, Юра, — тихо прошептал он, — но еще одно слово — и я в самом деле продам тебя Янгу. Может быть, там ты оценишь, каким хорошим хозяином я был. Он не станет терпеть таких слов. Он будет пользовать тебя, хочешь ты того или нет, пока ты не износишься, как старый башмак, и тогда он швырнет тебя своим неграм, и уже они будут пользовать тебя, пока ты не сойдешь с ума от вечной боли и унижения, да и после будут, пока ты не сдохнешь! Ты этого хочешь?  
Он смотрел в лицо Юры, белое до того, что даже губы перестали быть на нем ярким пятном. Потом эти губы разлепились, и Юра прошептал:  
— Ты думаешь, под тобой мне лучше?  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наконец Жан-Жак сказал, зло выдохнув:  
— Довольно, — и кликнул надсмотрщика и слуг.  
И снова Юру выволокли во двор. Он не сопротивлялся, скованный отчаянием, как цепью. Жизнь в тот миг показалась ему черной и беспросветной. Он стал игрушкой, целиком и полностью зависящей от прихоти хозяина. Что толку в покорности, если в любой миг Жан-Жак может решить, что игрушка надоела ему, и хорошо бы продать ее или вовсе вышвырнуть? Но даже если этого и не произойдет, стоит ли терпеть боль, стыд и унижения? Ради чего, когда никакой надежды не осталось?  
Так он думал, пока голос Жан-Жака, спорящего с надсмотрщиком — тот твердил, что Юра не выдержит новой порки, а Жан-Жак кричал, что ему плевать, — не прерывал грохот копыт. А потом Юра услышал голос:  
— Юра! Леруа, отпусти его, черт тебя дери!  
Юра, уже привязанный к дереву, кое-как оглянулся, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя, как Отабек соскакивает с коня и кидается к нему. Жан-Жак встал у него на пути сам.  
— Какого черта, Алтын? Я запретил тебе здесь появляться!  
— Ты лишился ума, Леруа? — рявкнул на него Отабек. — Что ты творишь?  
— Наказываю непокорного раба! Моего раба, если ты забыл! Убирайся прочь! — и Жан-Жак заорал уже на надсмотрщика: — Я приказал выпороть его! Или делай, или убирайся!  
По бесстрастному лицу надсмотрщика пробежала тень, но все же он шагнул к Юре, разворачивая плеть, и Юра уткнулся лицом в древесный ствол, собираясь с силами. В этот раз он не будет кричать, плакать и молить о пощаде. Отабек здесь. Он не позволит себе показать слабость перед Отабеком. Юра слышал его голос, низкий, громкий, и это придавало сил. “Только не замолкай, — мысленно попросил он. — Не уходи, останься, выдержи это вместе со мной”.  
— Я жду! — закричал Жан-Жак, выведенный из себя. Засвистела плеть, Юра зажмурился и с силой прикусил губу.  
Но боль не пришла. Вместо этого Юра почувствовал, как его вжали плотнее в древесный ствол, и услышал болезненный стон, почти вскрик, над самым ухом.  
И наступила тишина. Юра рискнул приоткрыть глаза, повернуть голову — и увидел прямо перед собой лицо Отабека, искаженное гримасой боли. Он понял все прежде, чем Отабек улыбнулся ему вздрогнувшими губами — его любимый закрыл его от плети своим телом.  
— Простите, господин Жан-Жак, — раздался голос надсмотрщика, — но пороть свободных господ я не намерен. Приказ, может, отдаете и вы, а вот спросят с меня, если он доложит властям.  
Снова стало тихо. Отабек был совсем рядом, и Юра подумал, что настолько близко друг к другу они не были еще никогда. Он улыбнулся, глядя в любимые карие глаза. В этот миг, обесчещенный, избитый, униженный, привязанный для порки, он ощущал себя счастливейшим человеком в мире. Одно присутствие, один взгляд Отабека будто бы вливал в тело Юры новые силы.  
— Алтын, — заговорил наконец Жан-Жак, — отойди от него.   
— Иначе что? — спросил Отабек. — Нет, Леруа, это ты отойди. Иначе я отниму у этого малого плеть — думаю, мне даже стараться не придется — и придушу тебя ею. Пусть меня повесят после этого — но ты Юры больше пальцем не коснешься.  
— Я тебя пристрелю, — яростно произнес Жан-Жак. — Ты совсем спятил, Алтын! Это мой дом и мои рабы!  
— Мне плевать! — резко ответил Отабек. — Или ты отдаешь мне Юру добровольно — продай, если тебе так проще — или я просто заберу его отсюда. И посмотрю на тех, кто попытается мне помешать!  
И снова воцарилась тишина. Юра затаил дыхание — он, даже не видя Жан-Жак, ощущал его колебания.  
— Янг предложил мне за него пятнадцать тысяч долларов.  
— Я дам тебе двадцать пять.  
— Завтра. Наличными.  
— Договорились.  
В следующее мгновение Отабек отстранился, достал из кармана складной нож и принялся разрезать веревки на руках Юры. Разрезав, поднял Юру на ноги, развернул лицом к себе и крепко обнял.  
— Подожди еще немного, — прошептал он. — Завтра я заберу тебя.  
— Где ты возьмешь столько денег? — пробормотал Юра в ответ, прижимаясь к нему и ощущая, как блаженство растекается по всему телу.  
— Не твоя забота, — улыбнулся Отабек. — Юра мой, — обхватив ладонями лицо Юры, он легко коснулся его губ своими. — Я люблю тебя больше жизни.  
— И я люблю тебя, — ответил Юра и вцепился ему в плечи. — И буду любить всегда. Даже если ничего не получится…  
— Получится, — перебил Отабек. — Верь мне.   
Судорожно вздохнув, Юра сам прижался губами к его рту. Так они стояли, не в силах расцепиться, пока Жан-Жак не произнес злым, хриплым голосом:  
— Он пока еще не твой, Алтын. И кстати, у тебя вся спина в крови. Получил плетью за раба — как оно, стоило того?  
— Стоило, — ответил Отабек, но не ему, а Юре, глядя в яркие зеленые глаза. — Скоро увидимся, моя любовь.  
— До встречи, Отабек, — ответил Юра и наконец разжал руки, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось вцепиться в Отабека и никогда его не отпускать.  
Он смотрел, щурясь не то от солнца, не от подступающих слез, как Отабек вскакивает на лошадь, словно вовсе не чувствует боли в раненой спине. И загадал, глядя в спину удаляющемуся всаднику — пусть это будет наше последнее прощание.  
Хотя в глубине души Юра не верил, что назавтра все закончится.  
— Ступай к себе, — приказал ему Жан-Жак — вид у него был мрачнее тучи. Этому приказу Юра охотно подчинился.  
Жан-Жак же, поднявшись в кабинет, открыл бар, что принадлежал его отцу и в который Жан-Жак еще ни разу не заглядывал. Велев служанке принести льда, он налил себе ячменного виски, что отец привез из Шотландии, и опустился в кресло, полный тяжких и смятенных раздумий.  
В легкости своего характера, в той простоте, с которой ему все давалось в этой жизни, Жан-Жак никогда не был склонен к размышлениям, к обдумыванию своих поступков, он никогда не задавался вопросом, прав ли он в том, что делает. Жизнь казалась ему простой и прекрасной. Сколько Жан-Жак знал себя, ни в чем ему не было отказа — он получал что хотел от родителей ли, от рабов или от любых других людей, от которых ему случалось чего-то хотеть. Любая девушка, любой юноша, к которым Жан-Жак обращал свое благосклонное внимание, были рады одарить его лаской. Никто и никогда не сопротивлялся ему — кроме Юры.  
И казалось бы, чего уж проще. Юра был его рабом, невольником, во всем ему подвластным. И Жан-Жак мог сотворить с ним все, что хотел — мог привязать к кровати и надругаться над ним любым приглянувшимся способом, мог избить до полусмерти, покалечить, подвергнуть любому насилию и унижению, мог даже убить — и не понести за это никакого наказания, кроме, может быть, загробного, которое то ли еще будет, то ли нет.  
И вместе с тем Жан-Жак оказался перед ним совершенно беспомощен и бессилен. Никакими средствами, никакими угрозами, никаким насилием он не мог получить от Юры того, что тот так легко дарил Отабеку. Никогда Юра не посмотрит на него с такой нежностью и доверием, никогда не обратится к нему с такой лаской в голосе, никогда не развернет плечи, не вскинет голову с горделивым достоинством под его взглядом, как делает это под взглядом Отабека, словно говорит ему — вот какой я, смотри на меня, любуйся мною, я такой для тебя.  
Эти мысли наполняли сердце Жан-Жака гневом, и вместе с тем он ощущал странный трепет, который мог бы ощутить вор, что пробрался в Лувр в надежде выкрасть портрет прекрасной Джоконды — и замерший под ее спокойным взглядом, под ее загадочной улыбкой, словно услышавший: ты не можешь тронуть меня, ты не можешь присвоить меня. Эта красота тебе неподвластна.  
И так же он, Жан-Жак Леруа, плантатор, владелец множества рабов и среди прочих — Юры, не имел на самом деле власти над ним. Ломай, калечь, убивай — но никакими средствами не вырвешь ты из этой души любовь.  
Не находя себе места, Жан-Жак поднялся на ноги, прошелся по кабинету, как тигр по своей клетке. Виски в стакане закончился, но он не стал наливать еще, потому что не хотел быть пьян. Он вышел из кабинета и пошел в свою спальню, ведомый смутной надеждой — но, разумеется, она не оправдалась, Юра не дожидался его там. И ведь верно, Жан-Жак сам сказал ему отправляться к себе.  
Жан-Жак не знал, что ему теперь делать. Мысль расстаться с Юрой все еще была ему невыносима, и еще сильнее терзался он, когда представлял, как Юру увезет Отабек, как он будет целовать эти розовые губы, ласкать эту белую кожу, путаться пальцами в золотых волосах. А Юра будет отвечать ему, отдаваться ему охотно и радостно, совсем не так, как он делал это с Жан-Жаком.   
Но если он не отпустит Юру, то что же делать тогда? Как он сломит это сопротивление? Как переборет эту упрямую душу? Как получит Юрину любовь?   
Жан-Жак сел на край кровати и закрыл лицо руками. У него было много молодых друзей, в основном, как и он сам, сыновей плантаторов, и они могли быть добры к своим рабам, жестоки или равнодушны, но все сходились в одном: негры совсем не такие, как белые. Негры ближе к животным. Если, скажем, у белой женщины отнять ее ребенка, она, очень может быть, этого даже и не переживет, особенно если она благородная госпожа. Негритянки же, хоть и плачут сначала, но быстро забывают своих детей, да и мужей. Находят новых, рожают новых. Если у суки отнять щенков слишком рано, она тоже будет беспокоиться и не находить себе места. Но это быстро проходит. Негритянка просто будет убиваться чуть дольше, чем сука.  
Эта теория говорила Жан-Жаку, что если не отдать Юру Отабеку, то, конечно, Юра первое время будет страдать, гневаться, плакать и ненавидеть Жан-Жака. Но со временем, особенно если Жан-Жак правильно себя поведет, подойдет с лаской и правильными словами, Юра забудет эту блажь и отдаст наконец свою любовь хозяину, как и должно быть. Раб ведь не может любить по-настоящему, всем сердцем, на всю жизнь, как это свойственно белым.  
Но что-то свербело внутри, какое-то упорное, не желающее сдаваться понимание — ничего не получится. В том ли было дело, что белизна Юриной кожи сбивала Жан-Жака с толку, временами заставляя забывать, что Юра на самом деле ниггер; а может быть, на самом деле, в глубине души, Жан-Жак понимал, что чувства черных так же хороши, как чувства белых, и они такие же люди, а потому ждать от раба, что когда-нибудь он полюбит того, кто разрушил его счастье — бессмысленно.  
Так Жан-Жак сидел, погруженный в размышления, очень долго. Потом, так ничего и не надумав, он поднялся на ноги, вышел из спальни и пошел к комнате Юры. Он и сам не знал, зачем направляется туда. Заявить Юре, что никогда его не отпустит, и пусть даже не надеется, а потом запереть его у себя в спальне, привязав к кровати, и не выпускать, пока Юра не смирится? Или проститься и велеть, чтобы Юра собирал свои вещи? Жан-Жак не знал. Он не понимал, что творится у него на душе, и не был даже уверен, что если сейчас и примет какое-то решение, то не передумает на следующее утро, а то и вовсе в ближайшую пару часов.  
Он открыл дверь — и сердце его дрогнуло.  
Юра лежал на краю кровати в позе, что выдавала крайнюю усталость. Словно сел, а потом не мог больше противиться утомлению, лег, да так и заснул. Рука его свисала с кровати, волосы разметались, лицо было бледно, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Жалость и раскаяние пронзили Жан-Жака, словно два острых кинжала; и вместе с тем его охватило непобедимое, страстное желание обладать этим человеком, телом его и душой. О, если бы в его власти было убрать с лица Юры эти следы усталости и скорби, если бы при взгляде на него Юра начинал улыбаться, и глаза его сияли!  
Тихо и прерывисто вздохнув, Жан-Жак опустился на колени перед кроватью. Юра, почувствовав чужое присутствие, открыл глаза — и сразу отодвинулся, а во взгляде его мелькнул страх.  
— Юра, прошу тебя, — сказал Жан-Жак, — не бойся, я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
Юра не ответил, глядя настороженно и напряженно.   
— Ты веришь, что он привезет деньги? — спросил Жан-Жак, не сводя с него глаз. Юра ответил, помедлив:  
— Да.  
Голос у него был хриплый.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Жан-Жак произнес:  
— Что ж, я тоже в это верю. Такой он человек, этот Отабек Алтын, он не отступится.  
Юра снова ничего на это не ответил, и тогда Жан-Жак поднялся на ноги и принялся расхаживать по крошечной комнате из угла в угол. Юра следил за ним взглядом, как следят из клеток за людьми хищники, словно выискивают слабину, дожидаясь момента, чтобы напасть.   
— Он приедет завтра, — говорил Жан-Жак, и в голосе его звучала злоба, про которую он даже не догадывался. — Приедет и привезет деньги. Заберет тебя. Увезет отсюда. Ты больше никогда меня не увидишь. Ты больше никогда не увидишь этого дома, этого поместья, своих друзей. Ты этого хочешь?  
Юра молчал. Зеленые глаза его были темны и злы, и все больше, казалось Жан-Жаку, было в них звериного, хищного. Правду говорят те, кто считает, что негры недалеко ушли от животных.  
— Я могу не отпускать тебя, — Жан-Жак остановился, глядя на него. — Ты мой. Ты принадлежишь мне. Я могу сказать, что передумал, и никакими силами он не сможет тебя забрать. Закон на моей стороне.  
Сухие губы Юры разомкнулись, он наконец заговорил, и голос его звучал все так же хрипло:  
— Закон — на твоей.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, хозяин и его раб, и во взгляде раба было открытое, настоящее непокорство, которого Жан-Жаку еще не доводилось видеть. Он и представить себе не мог, что раб может смотреть на него такими глазами. Неужели никто из его предков, из всех этих Леруа, что всегда были добрыми господами для своих рабов — неужели никто из них не ловил на себе такого взгляда? А если да — что они делали? Отправляли на самые дальние от поместья плантации, те, где в низинах, во влажной грязи, под палящим солнцем, собирают сахарный тростник? Наказаниями, тяжелой работой, поркой подчиняли себе? А может, продавали и избавлялись от них?  
Что же ему делать? Почему его учили доброму обращению с хорошими рабами, но никто не научил, что делать с непокорством?  
— Почему, — спросил Жан-Жак с горечью и злостью, — ты не хочешь быть послушен мне? Почему не ведешь себя как хороший раб?   
— Я? — изумился Юра. — Я был тебе послушен! Я делал что ты хотел. А ты был хорошим хозяином? Что ты сделал в ответ? Ты надругался надо мной!  
— Ты ослушался меня! — закричал Жан-Жак. — Это было твое наказание!  
— Лжешь! — яростно ответил Юра. — Ты сделал это, потому что хотел. Ты сделал бы это в любом случае. Я просто дал тебе повод.  
Жан-Жак молчал, сраженный правотой его слов. Юра говорил правду. Жан-Жак возжелал его — и потому не отпустил, как того требовало почтение к памяти родителей, и потому изгнал Отабека, и потому запретил Юре видеться с ним, хотя догадывался в глубине души, что Юра нарушит этот запрет. Он возжелал Юры, его тела и души, и невозможность получить второе, пусть даже он и мог безраздельно владеть первым, точила его, как червь точит древесный ствол изнутри.  
— Я виноват перед тобой, — прошептал Жан-Жак, пораженный внезапным горьким раскаянием, и снова опустился на колени перед скромным Юриным ложем. Тот замер, глядя на него недоверчиво. — О, Юра, прости, я так виноват перед тобой и перед моими родителями.  
Он склонил голову, упираясь лбом в край кровати, терзаемый острым стыдом. Почудилось, будто мать смотрит на него, как смотрела она, когда Жан-Жаку случалось нашкодить, и под этим взглядом ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
Он почувствовал, как шевельнулся на кровати Юра, придвигаясь ближе, и, невзирая на стыд и раскаяние, сердце Жан-Жака возликовало. Он все же был Юре небезразличен.  
— Завтра я отпущу тебя, — проговорил он, подняв на Юру взгляд. — Когда приедет Отабек, я отпущу тебя с ним.  
После долгого молчания Юра спросил:  
— Не лжешь?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Жан-Жак и протянул к нему руки, придвигаясь ближе. — Но я попрошу тебя кое о чем.  
Юра смотрел на него неподвижным настороженным взглядом. Жан-Жак глубоко вдохнул.  
— Юра, я люблю тебя.  
Губы Юры дрогнули в немом изумлении. Жан-Жак поднялся на колени, и их лица оказались вровень.  
— Я знаю, что в твоем сердце нет любви ко мне, кроме, может быть, отголоска братских чувств. Я знаю, что твое сердце принадлежит Отабеку. А завтра ты будешь принадлежать ему целиком и полностью, я клянусь тебе. Но я прошу, — он подался навстречу Юре, их лица теперь были очень близко, — только на эту ночь — полюби меня.  
Теперь в лице Юры был страх и что-то еще, чему Жан-Жак не мог дать имени, как ни старался.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал Юра. — Джей-Джей, это невозможно.  
И все же он не отодвинулся, и это давало Жан-Жаку надежду. Он положил ладонь Юре на щеку и наклонился ближе.  
— Ты же завтра уедешь, — прошептал Жан-Жак, — и оставишь меня здесь одного, с разбитым сердцем. Я прошу, Юра. Всего одна ночь. Если у тебя не осталось любви ко мне, то неужто не осталось даже жалости? Если так, что ж, скажи “нет”, и я уйду и больше не потревожу тебя.  
И в этот миг так велики были страдания Жан-Жака, так велико было терзание его сердца, что он и сам искренне верил в то, что говорит правду, что поступит именно так, как обещает; что ж оставалось Юре, слишком юному и слишком наивному, не знавшему мира и жизни в нем, не знавшему, как переменчивы могут быть сердца людей. В этом доме, в этой семье он знал лишь любовь и доброту, и то, что творил с ним Жан-Жак, было для Юры невообразимым безумием, и если бы Жан-Жак сказал, что в него вселился демон, Юра бы поверил, потому что иного объяснения не мог себе представить.  
И жило в нем внушенное не словами, но обстановкой вокруг, людьми, с которыми он бок о бок ел, пил и спал, непреложное — будь хорошим рабом своему хорошему хозяину. На том жили Леруа, как и многие другие плантаторы Юга, свято верящие: негры — это дети малые, и они, белые, должны быть им родителями — добрыми, в меру строгими, воспитывающими, заботливыми; должны быть судьями в их мелких распрях и утешителями в их незначительных скорбях. И негры отвечали им взаимностью, и были их детьми — послушными в лицо и озорными за спиной, кто ленивым, кто работящим, но почти все — искренне любящими.   
Юра любил свою семью. Он был выращен в доброте и добрым, как бы он ни пытался это скрыть за дерзостью и грубыми речами. И он видел страдание в глазах Жан-Жака — и не мог на него не откликнуться. Он мог сопротивляться и ненавидеть, когда Жан-Жак мучил его, когда был злым — но как сопротивляться, когда тот едва ли не со слезами на глазах просит о милости?  
Юра не потянулся к Жан-Жаку первым, но он прикрыл глаза и лицо его стало мягким и спокойным, и Жан-Жак понял это верно. Он качнулся вперед, мягко привлек Юру в объятия и поцеловал его, как никогда не целовал до этого — ласково, нежно, с любовью, как мог бы поцеловать Отабек. Только от поцелуев Отабека Юра вспыхивал от макушки до пят, а Жан-Жака — что ж, он мог это терпеть.  
Жан-Жак осторожно опрокинул его на кровать, целуя губы, лицо, шею. Руки его скользили по Юриному телу, избавляя от одежды, а потом Жан-Жак попросил:  
— Обними меня, Юра, пожалуйста, — и Юра исполнил эту просьбу.   
В этот раз все было иначе — Жан-Жак был нежен и предупредителен, и хоть его ласки не зажгли Юру, они хотя бы не принесли боли; и когда все закончилось, Юра сам коснулся губами повлажневших от слез глаз Жан-Жака.  
— Не плачь, — попросил он. Ему хотелось сказать что-то еще, что-то ласковое, что утешило бы Жан-Жака, но волнения прошедшего дня и крайняя усталость сделали свое дело, и Юра уснул в объятиях своего хозяина.  
А Жан-Жак не спал. Сон не шел к нему, и он лежал, широко открытыми глазами впитывая облик Юры, глядя на его расслабленное во сне лицо, на приоткрытые губы, любуясь его тонким белым телом. В нем все еще тлели отголоски любовной истомы, и тоска вползала в сердце Жан-Жака — как бы он хотел проводить так каждую ночь. Он хотел нежной Юриной ласки, хотел держать его тело в своих руках, хотел целовать его губы, смотреть в его глаза, слышать его голос. Он хотел, чтобы Юра смеялся и шутил с ним, как с Отабеком, чтобы Юра смотрел на него, как смотрел на Отабека. Но это было невозможно.  
Невозможно ли? Вот же он, лежит в руках Жан-Жака, и только что они ласкали друг друга, как любовники. Почему он, Жан-Жак, не может оставить все это себе? Если завтра Отабек не приедет, что останется Юре? Только Жан-Жак и его любовь, которая сможет Юру утешить.  
Если бы только Отабек не приехал… Но он ведь приедет, потому что он любит Юру, хочет им обладать, а Жан-Жак по себе знал, насколько сильным может быть это желание.  
Но если бы он не приехал…  
Но ведь можно сделать так, чтобы он не приехал!  
Жан-Жак осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Юру, встал с кровати. Все раскаяние, весь стыд, вся жалость были моментально смыты из его души, когда он подумал о том, что может, все же может обладать Юрой так, как ему хочется. Он устроит так, чтобы Отабек не приехал. И Отабек не приедет. И Юра будет разочарован. А что Жан-Жак приложил руку — об этом Юра попросту никогда не узнает.  
С такими мыслями он неслышно вышел из комнаты. И вскоре, оседлав коня, уже покидал пределы поместья.

***  
А утром, когда Отабек, не спавший ночь, проделавший столько миль верхом, что лошадь его была едва жива, но добывший несметную сумму, которую он пообещал Жан-Жаку, подъезжал к поместью, его встретил небольшой вооруженный отряд под предводительством местного шерифа.  
— Простите, господин Алтын, — сказал шериф, снимая шляпу, — но господин Леруа сообщил, что вы беспокоите его и домочадцев в его поместье, покушаетесь на его имущество, и хотя он недвусмысленно просил вас больше на его земле не появляться, вы пренебрегли его просьбой, да к тому же пытались его ограбить. Боюсь, вам придется развернуть коня.  
Отабек почувствовал, как ярость и отчаяние застилают ему глаза.  
— У нас была договоренность с господином Леруа, — произнес он, все еще надеясь, что это ошибка, а не подлость. — Мы договорились, что я приеду сегодня и привезу деньги за раба, которого он обещал мне продать.  
— Да, господин Леруа сказал, что вы так скажете, — кивнул шериф. Говорил он, как все южане, с ленцой, растягивая слова, а так как речь его была грубовата, да к тому же изрядно искажена табачной жвачкой, которую он жевал не переставая, разобрать, что он говорит, порой становилось сложно. Отабек слушал его со всем возрастающим раздражением и гневом, хотя и понимал, что шериф лишь исполняет то, что ему велел Жан-Жак — не иначе, приплатив за беспокойство. — Господин Леруа, — продолжал между тем шериф, — сказал, что вы пытались похитить этого раба, и он застал вас на месте преступления, и чтобы отделаться от вас миром, пообещал вам раба продать. Однако же на самом деле господин Леруа вовсе не желает вам ничего продавать, как не желает и видеть вас на своей земле, так что, господин Алтын, придется вам развернуться и убираться восвояси.  
— А сказать все это мне в лицо господин Леруа не желает? — дрожа от ярости, спросил Отабек.   
— Едва ли, господин Алтын, — усмехнулся шериф. — Вы, северяне, похоже, не слишком понимаете, как ведутся дела здесь, на Юге. Господин Леруа один раз сказал “нет”, а если джентльмен сказал “нет”, значит, так тому и быть. Но вы, северяне, считаете, что деньги решают все, а потому настаиваете и торгуетесь. Думаете, если вы предложите джентльмену больше денег, он согласится продать вам своих рабов? Так вот, нет, сэр. Это Юг, здесь хозяева издавна ценят своих рабов, а те — хозяев, и мы не продаем своих негров заезжим янки!  
— Вы не понимаете, — проговорил Отабек в бессильном отчаянии. — Все не так. Я люблю этого человека. Этого раба, называйте как хотите. А он любит меня. Я всего лишь хочу…  
Он замолк, задохнувшись от бессилия. Взгляд шерифа сделался сочувствующим, но голос по-прежнему был тверд.   
— Может, я и понимаю вас, господин Алтын, но все же это господину Леруа решать, хочет он продать вам своего раба или нет. Семья Леруа — хорошие, достойные люди, здесь все их знают, они не обижают своих рабов. Если господин Леруа не хочет продавать вам своего раба — значит, вы этого не заслуживаете. Сказать-то можно все, что угодно, а может, вы наиграетесь с мальчишкой да и продадите его скупщикам негров для плантаций.  
Отабек слушал это, сгорая от гнева. Все, что говорил ему шериф, без сомнения, исходило из уст Жан-Жака, словно он сам говорил сейчас с Отабеком, смеясь ему в лицо. Стиснув поводья измученной лошади, Отабек заговорил сквозь зубы:  
— Вы все равно меня не остановите. Ни вы, ни Жан-Жак. Я найду способ пробраться сюда, я заберу Юру…  
— А вот за такие слова, — решительно заявил шериф, — мы вполне можем и задержать вас, господин Алтын. Слезайте-ка с коня. Не вынуждайте моих молодцов стаскивать вас силой.  
И Отабек был арестован — на что, собственно говоря, Жан-Жак и рассчитывал.


	6. Глава 6. Господин и раб

Юра бесплодно прождал весь день. Проснулся он рано — и выдохнул с облегчением, поняв, что Жан-Жак ушел. Из комнаты он выходить не стал, опасаясь столкнуться с хозяином, а когда Анна принесла ему завтрак, Юра сказал, что не голоден.  
Он и правда не был голоден. Из-за волнения ему бы кусок в горло сейчас не полез.  
Сначала Юра пытался читать, но глаза впустую скользили по строкам — он не мог воспринять ни слова. Потом он ходил по комнате из угла в угол, будто зверь по клетке, невольно вспоминая, как вчера так же мерил шагами эту комнату Жан-Жак.   
Потом он начал танцевать. Ему не хотелось, но танец всегда помогал забыться, выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, и сейчас Юра был рад прибегнуть к этому способу. Сегодня с ним не было Анны или Марии с их тягучим пением или кого-то из парней с барабанами, и Юра танцевал лишь под ту музыку, что звучала у него в голове, танцевал то, чему его учили Анна и Мария: странные, колдовские танцы черных. Женщины рассказывали — там, откуда родом их предки, на черном континенте, где нет больших домов, где не бывает холодов, где не надо собирать тростник, хлопок и индиго, а главное — где нет рабов и господ, этими танцами творится магия. Можно призвать дождь или дичь в свои леса, можно наслать хворь на скот врага или поселить страх в его сердце. И есть танцы для воинов, собирающихся в бой — они вселяют мужество в их сердца и надежду в души тех, кто будет их ждать. Это и танцевал Юра. Он ждал Отабека, как ждут благословенного дождя; но что-то подсказывало Юре, что надо готовиться к бою.  
Потом он, таясь и крадучись, дошел до купальни, чтобы освежиться. И вернулся в свою комнату — чтобы ждать дальше.  
Солнце двигалось по небу от востока на запад, выжигая густую синеву предрассветного утра до бледной голубизны знойного полудня и оставляя за собой линялую синь вечера. И чем ниже оно спускалось, чем краснее становился его диск, чем темнее становился воздух, тем призрачнее делалась надежда Юры.  
Когда на поместье опустилась ночь и смолкли голоса рабов, а в ветвях запели ночные птицы, она умерла окончательно.  
Отабек не приехал.  
Юра лежал на кровати в темноте своей комнаты, не имея сил даже чтобы встать и переодеться ко сну. Он, в общем-то, и не хотел спать, как не хотел есть и даже пить. Уже несколько часов у него во рту не было ни капли воды, горло пересохло, но даже жажда не могла заставить Юру подняться, так велико и черно было его отчаяние.  
Отабек не приехал.  
Юра произнес эти слова шепотом — и не поверил в них. Как такое могло произойти? Не мог же Отабек лгать ему. Юра смотрел ему в лицо, в глаза, и видел там ту же любовь, о которой говорили уста. Может быть, Юра еще слишком молод, слишком мало знает мир и людей, но он способен отличить правду от лжи.   
Если бы Отабек не собрал нужную сумму денег, он и тогда — Юра был уверен в этом — приехал бы. Попросил бы об отсрочке, о долге, да что угодно. Но он бы не оставил Юру вот так ждать и терять надежду.  
Нет, Отабек не мог его бросить. Юра был уверен в нем, как не был уверен даже в самом себе. Значит, что-то помешало ему.  
Кто-то помешал ему.  
И словно в ответ на эти мысли, дверь в комнату приоткрылась, скрипнув петлями, и вошел Жан-Жак.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Юра? — спросил он с таким искренним участием, что Юра на мгновение усомнился в своих подозрениях. Но тут же его взгляд, ставший в эти мгновения невероятно острым, выхватил тени на лице и красные прожилки в глазах — несомненные следы бессонной ночи.  
Он не стал отвечать, следя за Жан-Жаком взглядом. Тот подошел к Юриной кровати и присел рядом с ним.  
— Юра, он не приехал.  
А то, конечно, Юра не заметил этого сам. Ноздри его дрогнули от гнева.  
— Мне очень жаль, — добавил Жан-Жак, и ладонь его легла на Юрино плечо. Юра дернулся, сбрасывая ее. Глаза Жан-Жака опасно сузились.  
— Где ты был ночью? — резко спросил Юра, не дожидаясь вспышки его гнева.  
— Ты спрашиваешь о таком своего хозяина? — в голосе Жан-Жака зазвучала едва скрытая злость. Юра, отстранившись от него, сел на кровати.  
— Спрашиваю. Я вижу, что ты не спал. Где ты был ночью?  
— Я не спал, — подтвердил Жан-Жак, побледнев, — потому что не мог заснуть. Потому что меня терзали мысли о нашем расставании, Юра. Или ты не слышал меня вчера? Я люблю тебя.  
— Ложь! — отчеканил Юра. — Ты куда-то ездил. Ты что-то сделал, чтобы помешать Отабеку приехать. Это не любовь, Джей-Джей. Когда любят — желают любимому человеку счастья! А не порют его плетью.  
Жан-Жак смотрел на Юру, на его горящие гневом зеленые глаза, на алые пятна на бледных щеках, и хотя им владел едва удержимый гнев, он все же не мог не любоваться Юрой в эти мгновения. Как же он был красив, как хорош в своей ярости! Сердце Жан-Жака трепетало от темной радости — Юра все-таки остался с ним! Теперь лишь нужно найти к нему подход. Быть осторожным, нежным, любящим, показать Юре, что он, Жан-Жак, достоин его любви. На мгновение им овладела злость — да почему он вообще должен так унижаться перед рабом, ползать перед ним на коленях, вымаливая любовь? Но Жан-Жак овладел собой. Это же только на время. Он добьется Юриной любви — и тогда тот будет принадлежать ему весь, целиком и полностью.  
— Юра, я не делал ничего подобного, — произнес он мягко. — Поверь, я и сам не мог дождаться, когда приедет Отабек. Ты измучил меня, Юра. Возможно, если бы ты уехал, я бы смог избавиться от этого терзающего меня чувства…  
— Так дай мне свободу, — перебил Юра. — Подпиши вольную, и я уеду.  
Жан-Жак растерялся. Он не ждал таких слов и сейчас горько корил себя за это — очевидно же было, что Юра потребует отпустить его. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга молча, пока жестокая усмешка не исказила рот Юры.  
— Все ты лжешь, Жан-Жак. Все твои слова — сплошная ложь.  
Жан-Жак вспыхнул от ярости и вскочил на ноги, нависая над Юрой. Он хотел схватить его, намотать на кулак длинные пшеничные пряди, выволочь Юру на двор, швырнуть лицом вниз в пыль, высечь так, чтобы Юра и думать забыл о своей дерзости.   
Но он вовремя остановился. Это не подействует. Он должен быть добрым господином — только так он завоюет Юру.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, отступив на шаг. — Думай что хочешь. Я не подписываю вольные документы, потому что отвечаю за тебя, Юра. Если сейчас тебя отпустить, ты либо кинешься к Отабеку — к тому человеку, который не нашел в себе храбрости приехать сегодня, пусть даже и не собрал нужной суммы, — либо отправишься на край земли в поисках своей семьи, и результатом станет лишь то, что первые же лихие люди, на которых ты нарвешься, ограбят тебя, изнасилуют и бросят умирать. Но ты волен и дальше считать мою заботу господским самодурством. Я переживу это.  
И, собрав всю силу воли, что у него была, Жан-Жак вышел из комнаты — и услышал, как в дверь с грохотом что-то ударилось.  
Что ж, пусть кидается вещами. Пусть бьет посуду, ломает мебель, да хоть режет свои подушки и матрас. Чем быстрее Юра выплеснет свою злобу, тем лучше. Этот раунд остался за Жан-Жаком.  
В кабинете своего отца Жан-Жак достал из сейфа так и не подписанную вольную. Он много раз задавался вопросом, почему родители так и не подписали ее. Ведь они же могли оставить ее в сейфе и просто поручить Жан-Жаку, в случае чего, огласить их волю. Но они этого не сделали, потому что тоже не хотели отпускать Юру на свободу. Беспокоились за него, да, но в то же время — Жан-Жак верил в это — и сами понимали, какое Юра бесценное сокровище. Как расстаться с ним? Да это все равно что выбросить в канаву золотые слитки. Нет, он так не поступит. Никогда не поступит. Юра останется с ним навсегда, и более того, останется по своей воле.  
Аккуратно развернув документ, Жан-Жак неспешно разорвал его на две части, потом — на четверти, потом — на восьмые, и продолжал рвать, пока кусочки бумаги не стали слишком мелкими. Тогда он ссыпал их в пепельницу и поджег. 

***  
Отабека продержали в заключении три дня. Нельзя сказать, чтобы с ним дурно обращались — нет, обращение было вежливым, ему давали вдоволь воды, приносили хорошую еду, да и постель его была вполне удобной. Шериф забрал найденные при Отабеке деньги, но тщательно упаковал их в бумагу и убрал в сейф, заявив, что они останутся в неприкосновенности и он забирает их лишь затем, чтобы Отабек не пытался подкупить охрану.   
И все же эти три дня были невыносимы. Отабек метался по камере в полном отчаянии. Что теперь предпримет Жан-Жак? Вдруг он увезет Юру? Вдруг изобьет его до смерти? Или отправит работать на плантации? Но даже если ничего из этого — как Отабеку забрать Юру, когда его выпустят на свободу?  
Три дня спустя, выпущенный из камеры, с деньгами, которые теперь утратили всякий смысл, Отабек подъезжал к поместью Криспино. Сара и Мила выскочили ему навстречу.  
— О господи, мы не знали уже, что и думать! — воскликнула Сара. — Сначала решили, что все получилось, и вы уехали, но ведь все твои вещи остались здесь, да и неужто ты бы не заехал попрощаться! И тогда мы решили, что ты не нашел деньги и украл Юру, а потому был вынужден бежать. И тут наши негры приносят известие, что Юра все еще у Леруа, а ты там даже не появлялся… О Отабек, что же случилось?  
— Давайте войдем в дом, — ответил Отабек устало. Ему не хотелось говорить с ними сейчас, не хотелось рассказывать, как в очередной раз он поверил в порядочность Жан-Жака и был обманут. Подумать только, он мог бы просто увезти Юру, просто украсть его, они бы уехали и сейчас были бы свободны и вместе! Почему же он так промедлил?  
Рассказать все же пришлось — девушки дали ему прийти в себя с дороги, но потом усадили за стол и накинулись с расспросами, да так, что не отвертеться. Пришлось отвечать. К концу рассказа в столовой появились Микеле и Эмиль; когда Отабек закончил, Микеле резко сказал:  
— В прошлые века его стоило бы вызвать на дуэль и убить за то, что не держит слова!  
Эмиль же проговорил негромко:  
— Отабек, вам надо бежать.   
Отабек мрачно кивнул. Больше он не будет думать о том, правильно ли это. У него нет другого выхода. Ни за что на свете он не оставит Юру в руках Жан-Жака.  
— В поместье Отабека не пустят, — сказал Микеле. Сара ответила:  
— Зато пустят нас. У меня есть план.

***  
В те дни, что Отабек провел в заключении, Жан-Жак обдумывал, как ему поступить с Юрой. Он старался держать в узде свой гнев и страстное желание, и ему это удавалось; но пользы с того пока не было. Впрочем, Жан-Жак и не думал, что ему удастся завоевать сердце Юры сразу — нет, на это требовалось время и терпение. У Жан-Жака было не очень хорошо со вторым, но что хуже — плохо было и с первым.  
Он знал, что шериф не сможет задержать Отабека надолго, как знал и то, что Отабек не откажется от попыток заполучить Юру. Так или иначе, тайно или явно, но он появится в поместье. И тогда к Юре вернется надежда. Этого допустить было нельзя.  
Самым лучшим вариантом было бы уехать отсюда подальше и забрать Юру с собой — смена обстановки пошла бы ему на пользу, а заодно и переменила бы его чувства. Да что там, Жан-Жак вполне мог исполнить самое заветное Юрино желание и поехать с ним на поиски его семьи.   
Однако финансовые дела Леруа шли не очень хорошо, и Жан-Жак понимал, что просто не может позволить себе оставить сейчас поместье и плантации без присмотра. Да и, честно говоря, путешествие он тоже себе позволить не мог, особенно такое, какое хотел, чтобы поразить воображение Юры богатством и роскошью, чтобы катать его на самым дорогих пароходах и селить в самых роскошных гостиницах. Что ж, они отправятся в путешествие позже, когда дела наладятся — не может же вечно все быть плохо? И тогда — тогда Юра будет весь его, без остатка, душой и сердцем. Жан-Жак улыбался, представляя, как они будут садиться в Нью-Йорке на огромный пароход, чтобы пересечь Атлантику, и как Юра будет, раскрыв рот, глазеть на это прежде невиданное им чудо. И они минуют остров со Статуей Свободы, и перед ним раскинется открытый океан — мили и мили воды, сколько хватает глаз, вода от горизонта до горизонта. Они будут плыть среди чванливых господ и дам в роскошных платьях, и Юра будет разговаривать с ними галантно и учтиво, а вечерами, в их огромной, с собственной палубой, каюте смеяться над этими напыщенными индюками и передразнивать их британский выговор.  
Они приплывут в Ливерпуль, и Жан-Жак покажет Юре огромные верфи, а потом — заводы, посадит его на поезд, и они поедут в Лондон по этой сырой, зеленой, холмистой земле. И Юре не понравится Лондон, дымный и грязный, и они отправятся в Дувр, чтобы, переплыв Английский канал, высадиться на берегах прекрасной, нежной Франции.   
И Жан-Жак будет учить Юру французскому языку. И они приедут в Париж, и будут гулять по набережным Сены, любоваться острым силуэтом Нотр-Дама, и Жан-Жак расскажет Юре историю, написанную месье Гюго, о зеленоглазой цыганке и влюбленном в нее горбуне, что звонил в колокола собора, а она оказалась так глупа, что предпочла ему напыщенного красавца-военного.  
Жан-Жак оборвал свои мысли, хмурясь, из-за чего-то, что встревожило вдруг его сердце. Но что же? Он смотрел, сидя в кабинете отца, на двор за окном, но не видел его.   
Но Жан-Жак не был из числа людей, склонных добираться до сути своих мыслей. Он выбросил внезапную и, как ему думалось, беспочвенную тревогу из головы, как и мечты — для них наступит время позже. Сейчас ему надо было решить, как спрятать Юру так, чтобы Отабек, даже если появится здесь снова, не увидел его, а главное — чтобы сам Юра не увидел Отабека.  
А может быть, отправить Юру собирать индиго? Это не слишком сложная работа, проще, чем собирать хлопок и тем более — рубить тростник. Таким образом удастся убрать Юру подальше от дома, а заодно и показать ему, что он, Жан-Жак, не так уж нуждается в его обществе. Это научит Юру ценить то, что у него есть тут, в доме, и когда Жан-Жак вернет его, он будет более покладистым.   
Юра ни словом не возразил, когда Жан-Жак объявил ему о своем решении, и даже не особенно изменился в лице. Был он бледен, лицо осунулось, словно он долго не ел. Жан-Жак смотрел, как Юра переодевается в выданную ему простую одежду полевого рабочего, двигаясь чуть скованно из-за боли в исполосованной кнутом спине, и ему захотелось вдруг содрать с Юры эти безобразные тряпки, притащить его к себе в спальню, швырнуть на кровать — и заставить, каким-то чудом вынудить Юру любить его.   
Он с трудом удержал себя от необдуманных действий. Нет, ему следует быть терпеливым. Строгим, но заботливым. Хорошим хозяином. Пусть Юра отправляется работать в поле. Он вернется — и тогда Жан-Жак получит свое.  
Два дня Юра работал в поле, вечером возвращаясь не в дом, но в одну из хижин для рабов, и Жан-Жак еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не послать за ним или даже не пойти самому. На третий день в поместье приехал вестовой от шерифа с сообщением, что Отабек Алтын выпущен на свободу. Прошло еще три дня, в которые Жан-Жак нетерпеливо ждал, что Отабек появится в поместье.   
Но он не появился.  
Жан-Жак совсем было выдохнул с облегчением, решив, что Отабек все же отступил от безнадежного дела, но тут случилось то, чего он не ожидал и ожидать никак не мог.  
На седьмой день после того, как Отабек Алтын уехал, пообещав привезти деньги, на подъездной дорожке показалась карета. Жан-Жак, смотревший в окно, сразу узнал наемный экипаж, какие возили пассажиров от железнодорожной станции. Но кто это мог к ним приехать?  
Дверца кареты распахнулась, и из нее показался молодой мужчина, одетый с галантной небрежностью, в дорогой, шитый у портного костюм и плащ. Обувь его была элегантна и тщательно начищена, светлые как серебро волосы красиво уложены. Красивое лицо наводило на мысли о тщательном уходе, возможно, таком, какой более пристал женщине, чем мужчине.  
И все же, невзирая на очевидную зажиточность этого господина, что-то в нем подсказывало Жан-Жаку, что этот незнакомец — не из джентльменов.   
Он сам вышел навстречу гостю, приветствуя его, как того требовало южное гостеприимство.  
— Ах, вы, должно быть, господин Жан-Жак Леруа, — воскликнул гость, кланяясь. — Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров. Я, видите ли, юрист. Представляю интересы господина Николая Плисецкого. Вам что-нибудь говорит это имя?  
И взгляд его светлых глаз так и впился в Жан-Жака, однако тот с искренностью покачал головой.  
— Прошу прощения, это имя мне неизвестно, — и жестом пригласил гостя в дом.  
В доме Жан-Жак приказал подать кофе, готовясь к длительному разговору, но гость его перешел к делу сразу, демонстрируя спешность, присущую жителям Севера и считающуюся на Юге едва ли не неприличной.  
— Николай Плисецкий, — заговорил он, — это богатый землевладелец из России.  
Жан-Жак внутренне замер, услышав это слово. Заметил ли его напряжение Виктор, было непонятно — в тоне его голоса ничего не изменилось.  
— Так вышло, что хотя господин Плисецкий уже немолодой человек, у него нет детей. Вернее, у него был сын, но много лет назад, будучи еще очень юным, он разругался с отцом и уехал. Его звали Юрий, — Виктор мягко улыбнулся, не сводя с Жан-Жака глаз. — Может быть, это имя вам известно?  
— Нет, — резко ответил Жан-Жак. — И я не вполне понимаю, для чего вы рассказываете мне эту историю.  
— Я к этому перейду, — ласково заверил его Виктор. — Нам какое-то время удавалось следить за передвижениями Юрия при помощи посланий, которые он передавал через слуг, но вскоре и они прекратились. В конце концов один из слуг, которые поехали с Юрием, вернулся и рассказал, что господин его окончательно разорился, растратив все деньги на азартные игры, выпивку и женщин, и слуги разбежались, потому что им нечего стало есть. Он один оказался достаточно верен семье, чтобы вернуться домой.  
— Тогда господин Плисецкий, снедаемый тревогой и горем, начал розыски непутевого юноши. Но увы, они ни к чему не привели. И лишь много лет спустя, когда за дело взялся ваш покорный слуга, — Виктор слегка поклонился, — нам удалось напасть на след, который вел в этот штат. У одного из богатых помещиков здесь, как узнали мы, был приятель, который долгое время жил при доме, очень красивый молодой человек с волосами светлыми, как солома. Мне очень любопытно, господин Леруа, слышали вы что-то об этом?  
Жан-Жак с равнодушием, которого на самом деле не ощущал, пожал плечами.  
— Вы говорите, это было много лет назад. Скорее всего, я был еще ребенком, или же меня вовсе не было на свете. Мои родители, возможно, могли бы вы просветить, но увы, их больше нет с нами.  
— Я вам соболезную, — ответил Виктор без тени сочувствия в голосе. — Однако же есть еще один интересный момент. Слухи так же утверждают, что у Юрия была связь с одной из девушек из поместья, невольницей. И что от этой связи родился ребенок. Он должен быть вашим ровесником, господин Леруа, или немного моложе. Об этом-то вы должны были слышать.  
— Боюсь, господин Никифоров, мне нечем вас обрадовать, — развел руками Жан-Жак. — Видите ли, к сожалению, такие истории не редкость в наших краях. Заезжие гости, сыновья плантаторов, а то и сами плантаторы частенько вступают в связь с рабынями и оставляют им потомство. Если мальчик, о котором вы говорите, родился от рабыни, он такой же раб, как и она, и прислуживает своим господам в доме или работает на плантации. И даже если на вид он белый, он все равно раб.  
Виктор неспешно кивнул, не сводя с Жан-Жака глаз.  
— Не помню, чтобы я говорил о мальчике, — заметил он, и кровь бросилась Жан-Жаку в лицо — он понял, что выдал себя. — Я понятия не имею, какого пола этот ребенок, честно говоря. И кстати, я совершенно не уверен, что он белый — мне ничего не известно об этой девушке, которая приглянулась Юрию, она могла быть черна как ночь. Но вы, господин Леруа, заговорили о белом мальчике. Почему? — и он, склонив голову, вперил в Жан-Жака пронзительный взгляд, хотя губы его продолжали растягиваться в улыбке.  
— Я предположил, — сухо ответил Жан-Жак. — Это очень просто. В домах много почти белокожих, очень красивых рабынь, чаще всего именно они привлекают внимание. Плод такого союза будет так же бел, как вы или я, иногда в таких детях невозможно распознать негров. А что до пола… я опять же предположил. — Он пожал плечами. — Надо полагать, ваш клиент старательно ищет наследника.  
— Это правда, — кивнул Виктор. — Впрочем, внучка его бы тоже устроила. Что ж, верно ли я понимаю, что вам ничего не известно об этом… предположительно белом, предположительно мальчике? — и он снова улыбнулся.  
— Нет, — резко ответил Жан-Жак и тут же подумал, что надо было придумать что-то, соврать, что вроде бы он слышал такую историю, назвать фамилию какого-нибудь плантатора, живущего подальше отсюда. Но он никогда не умел убедительно врать — он и сейчас, глядя на Виктора, понимал, что тот не поверил ни единому его слову. Как хорошо, что он вовремя услал Юру на поле!  
— Что ж, очень жаль, — вздохнул Виктор и поднялся на ноги. — Благодарю вас за кофе и за беседу, — он отставил нетронутую чашку и пошел на выход, но у самой двери обернулся. — Если бы такая история произошла, скажем, у вас на плантации, и если бы этот юноша был вашей собственностью, господин Плисецкий предложил бы вам огромную сумму в качестве выкупа, уверяю вас.   
— Благодарю, я не нуждаюсь в деньгах, — отрезал Жан-Жак.  
— Даже если бы речь шла, — Виктор слегка запрокинул голову и прижал палец к губам, — ну, скажем, о пятидесяти тысячах долларов? Мне кажется, на такие деньги можно купить все ваше хозяйство, и еще останется.  
— Я повторяю, — произнес Жан-Жак, скрипнув зубами, — мне ничего не известно об этой истории и об этом рабе, даже если он существует. Я ничем не могу вам помочь.  
— Я понял вас, господин Леруа, — Виктор сладко улыбнулся. — Что ж, в таком случае я откланиваюсь.  
И он вышел во двор. Там дожидалась карета — лошадей не распрягали. Виктор легко запрыгнул внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверцу и приказал кучеру трогаться.  
“Ты проговорился, Жан-Жак Леруа, — думал он, вспоминая разговор с хозяином поместья. — Ты, без сомнения, знаешь, кто этот юноша. Все подтверждается, теперь я почти уверен, что сын Юрия живет здесь, в этом поместье. Но почему-то хозяин не хочет его продавать, даже за очень большие деньги. Я должен объехать соседей. Кто-то, да даст мне ответы”.  
Жан-Жак из окна смотрел, как карета отъезжает, и едва сдерживал свою ярость. Вот и еще появились люди, которые стремятся отнять у него Юру. Да за все золото мира Жан-Жак бы его не продал, даже если бы ему грозила нищета. Пусть не стараются. А законных способов забрать Юру они не найдут. Его отец может быть хоть принцем крови — если мать рабыня, то и ребенок ее раб. Мать Юры была имуществом семьи Леруа, а значит, Юра принадлежит Жан-Жаку. Закон на его стороне.  
“Сегодня вечером прикажу привести его ко мне, — подумал Жан-Жак, ощущая, как от одной только мысли об этом становится легко и радостно на душе. — Угощу его вкусной едой, окружу нежностью и заботой”. И тут же ему пришло в голову — зачем ждать вечера? Он может приказать, чтобы Юру прислали в дом прямо сейчас.  
Так Жан-Жак и поступил, и полчаса спустя Юра вошел в гостиную — в грубой домотканной одежде, с волосами, собранными в растрепанный пучок, с соломенной шляпой в руках. Несколько мгновений Жан-Жак, широко раскрыв глаза, жадно рассматривал его — за несколько прошедших дней он успел соскучиться по Юре.  
— Я решил, что ты можешь вернуться в дом, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко. — Вымойся, переоденься и возвращайся сюда.   
Не сказав ни слова и даже не посмотрев на Жан-Жака, Юра ушел. Это разозлило и расстроило Жан-Жака, но он сказал себе — подожди, дай ему время. Он отойдет. Даже такой упрямец, как Юра, не может не признавать, что в господском доме сытнее и уютнее, чем на поле и в негритянских хижинах. Утешившись этими мыслями, Жан-Жак распорядился подать им легкий обед.  
Юра вернулся, когда уже накрыли на стол. С чисто вымытыми, заплетенными в косу волосами, в своей обычной одежде, он показался Жан-Жаку восхитительно красивым. Он поманил Юру к себе, указал на стул рядом.  
— Садись. Ты, наверное, голоден.  
Юра покачал головой и не двинулся с места.  
— Я не хочу есть, — и добавил, будто ударил: — Хозяин.  
Жан-Жак нахмурился.  
— Юра, что за выходки? Садись за стол и не серди меня.  
— Рабу не пристало сидеть за одним столом с хозяином, — отозвался Юра — в голосе его звучал яд и насмешка. — Если у хозяина нет для меня работы в доме, я вернусь на поле.  
— У меня есть для тебя работа, — произнес Жан-Жак, начиная злиться.  
— Какая? — спросил Юра, глядя на него в упор нахальным взглядом. — Ноги раздвигать? Нет уж, я лучше вернусь на поле.  
Разъяренный, Жан-Жак вскочил на ноги и подошел к нему.  
— А ты не думаешь, что ты мой раб и должен делать то, что я тебе скажу?  
— Да, — резко ответил Юра, глядя ему в глаза. — Я твой раб и буду работать на твоих полях, делать то, что мне скажут, пока не сдохну. Ты можешь не давать мне еды и воды, может бить меня плетью хоть каждый день, у тебя есть это право. Но если ты попробуешь еще хоть раз протянуть ко мне свои похотливые руки — клянусь, Джей-Джей, я убью тебя. Я разорву тебя голыми руками, если придется. Ты больше меня не получишь.  
С чувством гнева и беспомощности Жан-Жак смотрел в его искаженное яростью лицо, в горящие зеленые глаза, и не знал, что сказать и сделать. Неужели же его план претерпел крах? Неужели же, что бы он ни сделал, он не сможет завоевать сердце Юры?  
— Послушай, — заговорил Жан-Жак наконец, и голос его звучал ласково и мягко, — я понимаю, ты утомлен и расстроен, и видишь во мне врага. Но я не враг тебе. Я желаю тебе только счастья. Разве я сейчас пытаюсь что-то сделать с тобой против твоей воли? Я всего лишь приглашаю тебя за стол…  
— Как будто ты до этого сделал мало! — перебил Юра, сжимая кулаки. — Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, Джей-Джей. Я больше на это не поддамся. Желаешь мне счастья — дай свободу. Если нет, то мы лишь хозяин и раб, и ничего больше. И я буду работать на тебя, потому что так требует закон. Но я не буду твоей игрушкой.  
Жан-Жак придвинулся ближе, нависнув над ним.  
— А если я сейчас позову людей, прикажу привязать тебя к своей кровати и так оставить? И буду делать с тобой что захочу и когда захочу? Ты этого хочешь?  
Юра побледнел так сильно, что даже губы у него сделались серыми. Но голос его, когда он заговорил, не дрогнул:  
— Ты не сможешь держать меня привязанным вечно. Однажды тебе придется меня развязать. И тогда я тебя прикончу. А если не выйдет — покончу с собой. — Он вскинул голову и оскалил зубы. — Я не буду твоим любовником, Жан-Жак. Никогда, слышишь? Никогда!  
Жан-Жак смотрел на него, разъяренный и абсолютно бессильный. Он мог бы ударить Юру — но тот поднимется и рассмеется ему в лицо. Он мог бы исполнить свою угрозу, привязать Юру к кровати и насиловать его каждую ночь — но уже и сам понимал, что не получит от этого никакой радости.   
Он не мог только отпустить Юру. Одна только мысль об этом приводила его в бешенство.  
Вне себя от ярости, Жан-Жак вытянул руку и схватил Юру за горло.  
— Раз ты так хочешь умереть, — прорычал он в бледное запрокинутое лицо, — почему бы мне не удавить тебя прямо сейчас?   
Он тряс Юру как куклу, а тот хрипел и цеплялся пальцами за его запястье. И такова была злость Жан-Жака, что, возможно, все и кончилось бы убийством, если бы не неожиданные звуки, что донеслись снаружи: топот копыт, звяканье сбруи, девичий смех. Этот шум привел Жан-Жака в чувство — он ослабил хватку, и в этот момент вбежавшая в столовую Анна сказала:  
— Хозяин, там приехали молодые барышни и… ой…  
Она замолчала на полуслове и прижала руки ко рту. Жан-Жак отпустил Юру, и тот рухнул на пол, хрипя и задыхаясь.  
— Какие барышни? — спросил Жан-Жак, и голос его прозвучал как карканье.  
— Мисс Бабичева, мисс Криспино и мисс Янг, — пролепетала Анна. — И с ними братец мисс Криспино.  
— Проводи их в гостиную, — распорядился Жан-Жак. — Я сейчас приду.  
Анна убежала, а Жан-Жак, вздернув Юру с пола за грудки, швырнул его на диван, навис над ним и заговорил быстро и тихо:  
— Вот что, Юра. Слушай и запоминай, повторять я не стану. Благодаря моим родителям ты вырос в роскошном доме, на мягкой постели, на сытной еде, а не среди грязных черных детишек на глиняном полу. И ты должен быть признателен. Так вот, или ты войдешь в мою спальню как любовник, ляжешь в мою постель и будешь любить меня, как полагается благодарному рабу, или я продам тебя Янгу. Клянусь богом, я так и поступлю! Выбор за тобой.  
Юра был страшно бледен, в широко распахнутых глазах его читалось отчаяние. Но сердце Жан-Жака, полное злости и обиды, не дрогнуло. Выпрямившись, он сорвал с шеи платок и швырнул его Юре.  
— Приведи себя в порядок и прикрой горло. Ты идешь со мной к гостям.  
Когда Жан-Жак и Юра вышли в гостиную, они увидели девушек — Сару, Милу и Изабеллу, что сидели на диванчиках, разложив пышные юбки летних платьев, яркие и нарядные, как цветы, и шумные, как стайка пестрых птиц на ветках деревьев. Микеле Криспино в своем простом сюртуке совсем терялся на их фоне. Девушки улыбались Жан-Жаку, протягивая руки для поцелуев, а Мила всплеснула руками, глядя на Юру.  
— О, ты такой хорошенький, ты все прекраснее и прекраснее с каждым днем, — воскликнула она. — Пойди сюда, сядь со мной.  
И она взяла его за запястье и потянула, усаживая на пол у своих ног. Юра не стал сопротивляться, хотя и не любил такого обращения: отчаяние и страх сковали его сердце, лишив сил, и он только рад был перевести дух в спокойной обстановке, под защитой теплого женского внимания, пока Жан-Жак занят.  
Изабелла тоже улыбалась, но лицо ее было бледно, и она единственная из всех посмотрела на Юру встревоженно. Жан-Жак заметил это, но не придал значения — он знал, что Изабелла не любит Юру и, хоть ему и стыдно было это признавать, понимал, что у нее есть основания. Кроме того, помешав Отабеку приехать, Жан-Жак в тот же день отправил гонца к господину Янгу с письмом, где, многократно извиняясь, объяснял, что изменил свое решение насчет Юры и не станет его продавать ни за какие деньги. Письмо было учтивым, Жан-Жак в нем признавал свою вину, но вместе с тем он твердо и недвусмысленно говорил, что сумма не имеет значения, а торг не имеет смысла. Юра не продается.  
Глядя на Изабеллу, Жан-Жак вспомнил об этом письме, а также и о том, что только что грозил Юре продажей и искренне верил в собственную угрозу. Янг, конечно, не откажется, но как он сам, Жан-Жак Леруа, будет выглядеть, то дающий слово, а то забирающий его обратно?   
Впрочем, тут же его посетила мысль, что угроза его была бессмысленна. Он скорее убьет Юру собственными руками, чем отдаст кому-то другому. Главное, чтобы сам Юра этого не понимал. Смерть его не страшит, но участь, уготованная ему в доме Янгов — вполне может.  
Девушки между тем щебетали что-то, и Жан-Жак усилием воли вернул себя в реальность и прислушался — похоже, от него ждали ответа.  
— Мы думаем о том, — говорила Сара, — чтобы отправиться на озеро, то, что за вашей апельсиновой рощей, Джей-Джей. Помнишь, мы в детстве часто туда выбирались? Там прекрасный песчаный берег и такая теплая вода! Поехали, Жан-Жак? Ты все сидишь и сидишь дома, нам скучно без тебя!  
— Дорогая Сара, что же я могу поделать? — со смиренной улыбкой спросил Жан-Жак. — Ты же знаешь, я в трауре. И это не формально, мне и правда не хочется веселиться.  
— Ох, милый, — Сара подсела к нему ближе и ласково коснулась руки. — Мне так горько это слышать. Мы с Микеле так тебя пониманием! Но послушай, друг мой, Натали и Алан совсем не рады были бы видеть тебя таким. Поехали с нами, Джей-Джей? Ты развеешься и отдохнешь. Печалиться можно и сидя на берегу озера, знаешь ли. Ну же, дамы, помогите мне, — она обвела подруг взглядом. — Изабелла, если кто и сможет его уговорить, то только ты.  
— Джей-Джей, — Изабелла мягко улыбнулась, глядя на него, — Сара совершенно права. Мы же не на бал тебя зовем, в конце концов, это просто небольшая поездка, которая поможет тебе развеяться. Ты не обязан хоронить себя в доме, никто от тебя этого не потребует.  
— Хороше же, — ответил Жан-Жак, улыбаясь и касаясь губами ее руки. — Раз моя госпожа Изабелла просит, как я могу сказать нет? Сейчас прикажу девушкам собрать все для пикника и собраться, чтобы ехали с нами…  
— Ой, нет-нет-нет, — замахала руками Мила. — Только не это, Джей-Джей, эти черные такие шумные, у меня от них голова болит.  
— Вот как? — рассмеялся Жан-Жак. — Как же так, дорогая Мила, что я слышу? Разве вы на Севере не боретесь за права негров и не кричите о том, что они такие же люди, как мы?  
— О, — Мила закатила глаза, краснея. — Почему я должна отвечать за всех крикунов? Не понимаю, как вы постоянно живете среди черных с их громкими голосами, их лицами… они черные, во имя всего святого, будто в угле перемазались!  
Остальные рассмеялись и принялись наперебой дразнить Милу, а она, хохоча, утверждала, что слова больше не прочтет из этих аболиционистских статеек и что те, кто их пишет, наверняка не видели в глаза ни одного черного.  
— Однако же, дорогая Мила, как нам быть? — отсмеявшись, спросил Жан-Жак. — Мы, южане, народ балованный, мы без слуг не справимся.  
— Да возьмем вот его, — буркнул Микеле с видом человека, который устал от всеобщей глупости, и ткнул пальцем в Юру. — Он белый на лицо, да и ведет себя в последнее время тише воды, ниже травы. Хотя раньше я думал, что он перестанет дерзить только на смертном одре.  
— А мне нравится, когда ниггеры дерзят, — надула губы Сара. — Они так мило это делают.  
— И ты их балуешь, — сердито сказал Микеле. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе — с черными надо обращаться строго…  
— Ой, нет-нет-нет, — Сара зажала уши. — Джей-Джей, спаси меня, этот человек меня убивает! Смертной скукой!  
— Прости, милая Сара, — Жан-Жак развел руками, — но он твой старший брат и воспитывать тебя — его право, я тут бессилен. А ты, — он повернулся к Юре, — беги на кухню, скажи, чтобы нам собрали закуски для пикника и остальное, что нужно, и вели седлать лошадей.  
Без слов Юра поднялся на ноги и ушел. Жан-Жак, глядя ему вслед, подавил глухое раздражение, вызванное его молчанием, и снова повернулся к гостям.  
— Кстати, Сара, Микеле, я все хотел спросить — правду ли я слышал, что Алтын остановился у вас?  
— Да, верно, — ответила Сара небрежно, — он жил у нас, но вот уже неделя — неделя же, да, Мики? — как уехал. Они отбыли вместе с Эмилем.  
— И Эмиль вас покинул? — удивился Жан-Жак. — Почему же?  
— О, они с Мики окончательно разругались насчет черных, — она презрительно рассмеялась. — Эмиль не понимает, что если разом дать свободу всем черным, это приведет к катастрофе! Чем они будут заниматься? Они глупы и ленивы в большинстве своем, работают только пока понимают, что иначе не получат еды, а то и будут наказаны. И вообще, — добавила она сердито, — решительно не понимаю, какое дело Северу до того, как мы тут живем? У нас все так хорошо, так налажено. У нас на плантации ни разу не пороли ни одного негра, как и вас тут, так ведь, Джей-Джей?  
— Да, — ответил Жан-Жак после паузы. — Верно.  
— Да и какой хороший хозяин, — продолжала говорить Сара, — станет пороть своего раба, да еще и калечить, как на Севере воображают? Рабы стоят денег, часто немалых! Какая же прихоть должна овладеть человеком, чтобы он принялся увечить ценное имущество?  
— Да, но, милая Сара, — проговорил Жан-Жак, ощущая, как кровь бросилась в лицо, — если это заслуженно… если раб проявил непокорство… отказался выполнять приказ.  
— Ни разу не видела раба, который отказался бы выполнять приказ хозяина, — отрезала Сара. — Просто не надо отдавать таких приказов, которых они не смогут выполнить.  
Жан-Жак не успел ничего ответить — в гостиной появился Юра.  
— Все готово, — произнес он, ни на кого не глядя. Это вызвало у Жан-Жака новый приступ раздражения.  
— Развеселись, — сказал он, потрепав Юру по щеке. — Ты едешь на пикник, не делай такое лицо, как будто мы собрались на поминки.   
Они вышли на крыльцо под ослепительные солнечные лучи. Сара и Мила легко сбежали по ступенькам, не дожидаясь, пока джентльмены сойдут и предложат им помощь, и Изабелла направилась за ними, но на верхней ступеньке вдруг вскрикнула, покачнулась и осела на крыльцо в ворохе пышных юбок. Жан-Жак, Микеле и Юра кинулись к ней одновременно.  
— Изабелла, милая! — воскликнул Жан-Жак. — Что случилось?  
— Кажется, я подвернула ногу, — прошептала Изабелла, морщась. — Простите меня, пожалуйста. В последнее время я и шагу не могу ступить, чтобы чего-нибудь не случилось. — Ее глаза наполнились слезами. — Не понимаю, что со мной происходит.  
— О, милая, — Сара присела на ступеньку рядом с ней. — Ну что ты, не расстраивайся. Просто устроим пикник дома… если Джей-Джей не возражает. По такой жаре оно, может, и лучше будет…  
— О, нет-нет-нет, — Изабелла замотала головой. — Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на озеро, вы же хотели, я знаю. Я поеду домой. Джей-Джей, ты же одолжишь мне свой экипаж?  
— Какие глупости, — Жан-Жак решительно склонился над ней и поднял на руки — Изабелла охнула и покраснела. — Разумеется, ты никуда не поедешь. Я прикажу принести лед.  
— Но девушки хотели на озеро, — пролепетала Изабелла, пока он вносил ее в дом на руках. — Джей-Джей, ты не можешь бросить их одних, они заблудятся…  
— О, Белла, не говори ерунды, — с раздражением отозвалась Сара. — Мы прекрасно знаем дорогу, а если и забудем, Юра нас проведет.  
Что-то кольнуло Жан-Жака в сердце — что-то, очень похожее на подозрение. Он уложил Изабеллу на кушетку и обернулся на девушек и Микеле — но у них был такой обычный, невинный вид, что ему стало немного стыдно. Не может же он открыто обвинять своих друзей в том, что они хотят украсть у него раба. Да кому такое в голову придет! И все же…  
— Может быть, вам отправиться на ближайший пруд? — предложил Жан-Жак. — Это совсем рядом, легко можно дойти пешком. И Юра вас проводит. А если Изабелле станет получше, мы присоединимся.   
Если, подумал он, они станут спорить — значит, это совершенно точно заговор. Но ни на чьем лице не мелькнуло досады, а Сара легко пожала точеными плечами в открытом вырезе платья.  
— Конечно, Джей-Джей. Да и прогулка никому не повредит. В таком случае, — она задорно подмигнула, — мы оставляем вас вдвоем.  
Мила звонко рассмеялась, и Изабелла залилась краской до кончиков ушей. Жан-Жак посмотрел на нее вопросительно, но она старательно прятала глаза. Что ж, решил он, начиная улыбаться, может, это и в самом деле заговор… только не такой, о каком он подумал.  
— Клянусь, я ничем не обижу нашу дорогую Изабеллу, — заверил он Сару и Милу, и в этот раз они рассмеялись обе.  
— Мне кажется, — заговорщицки шепнула Мила, — именно это ее и расстраивает.  
Они, хохоча, выскочили из дома, и вскоре их голоса и смех стихли.  
Жан-Жак повернулся к Изабелле. Она смотрела в сторону, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, и щеки ее горели. Чуть улыбаясь, он мягко спросил:  
— Изабелла, неужели ты хотела остаться со мной наедине?  
Она покраснела еще сильнее и не ответила, но когда он коснулся ладонью ее горящей щеки, вдруг вскинула на него взгляд, такой пламенный, что на мгновение Жан-Жак задохнулся.  
Он склонился к ней, силясь выкинуть из головы все, кроме прекрасной, влюбленной в него девушки у него в руках. И все же предательская мысль скользнула в сознании — о, если бы только Юра смотрел на него так же.


	7. Глава 7. Побег

Юра хотел провести Криспино и Милу к пруду кратчайшей дорогой, но Сара сказала:  
— Нет-нет, там все время под открытым небом, мы умрем под этим солнцем. Давайте пройдем через рощу.  
И он не стал спорить, потому что было ему, по большому счету, все равно — испытывал он сейчас разве что облегчение, ведь Жан-Жак с ними не пошел, и на какое-то время Юра был избавлен от его внимания. Щека все еще горела там, где Жан-Жак коснулся ее, и все еще ощущались пальцы на шее, и Юре хотелось не то что вымыться, но попросту содрать с себя кожу.   
Он не был уверен, что Жан-Жак действительно продаст его Янгу, если Юра не прекратит сопротивляться, но даже если и нет — он понимал, что судьба его в этом доме незавидна. Жан-Жак будет добиваться от него любви и внимания, а если не получит — возьмет свое силой, или запорет его до смерти, или и то и другое. Самое лучшее, что ждало Юру — это плантация, которая его, непривычного к тяжелой работе, быстро доконает. Неужели все, что ему остается, — это наложить на себя руки? От одной только мысли об этом Юра испытывал отвращение и ужас. Подчиниться Жан-Жаку? Это было едва ли не хуже.  
Он не видел для себя исхода, и отчаяние его было так велико, что он шел, не глядя, пока Мила не схватила его за плечо.  
— Нам прямо, Юра, — сказала она, когда он хотел свернуть с тропинки на другую, более узкую, которая вела к пруду. — Туда пойдут Сара и Микеле.  
— Торопитесь, — коротко сказал Микеле, хмурясь. — Изабелла не сможет отвлекать его вечно.  
— Что? — Юра переводил взгляд с одного серьезного лица на другое. Потом Сара крепко обняла его, сказала:  
— Удачи! — и, подхватив Микеле под руку, зашагала с ним в сторону пруда. А Мила потащила Юру в другую сторону.  
— Хорошо, что мы это предусмотрели, — говорила она на ходу — шагала она так быстро, несмотря на юбки, что Юра едва поспевал за ней. — Эмиль ждет нас неподалеку с двумя лошадьми, он проводит тебя до озера. Там ты встретишься с Отабеком.  
Юра споткнулся и едва не упал, и Мила сердито сказала:  
— Ой, да не веди ты себя как кисейная барышня! Ты что же думал, Отабек бросил тебя? Да он места себе не находил, пока мы придумывали этот план! Он все тебе расскажет, сейчас же нам надо спешить, пока Джей-Джей не понял что к чему и не послал погоню.  
И какое-то время они шли молча, так быстро, как только могли, пока наконец не разглядели среди древесных стволов одинокую человеческую фигуру с двумя лошадьми в поводу. Мила, подобрав юбки, бегом кинулась к нему, и Юра последовал за ней.  
— Скорее! — воскликнула она, не давая никому из парней сказать ни слова. — Изабелла осталась с Жан-Жаком в доме, но мы не уверены, что она задержит его надолго. Скачите же!  
И она крепко обняла Юру, прежде чем он вспрыгнул в седло.  
— Спасибо, — только и успел сказать он, прежде чем Эмиль стегнул его лошадь, пришпорил свою, и они во весь опор помчались через рощу. Мила же, глядя им вслед, прошептала короткую молитву и опрометью кинулась назад, чтобы присоединиться к Саре и Микеле возле пруда и прикрывать Юру на тот случай, если Жан-Жак там все же появится.  
А Юра и Эмиль гнали лошадей сначала через рощу, а потом по полю, и все, о чем Юра мог думать в этот момент, — это что скоро он увидит Отабека. Эмиль же думал о том, что они много раз попались на глаза полевым работникам и что те, конечно, расскажут, куда отправился Юра, если их спросят, но это не имеет значения, потому что сейчас главное — скорость. Выследят их в любом случае, их задача — опередить Джей-Джея.  
И получаса не прошло, как лошади вынесли их на берег озера, и здесь Юра натянул поводья, потому что ему понадобилось вдохнуть.  
У воды стоял Отабек, тоже, как Эмиль, с двумя лошадьми, и при взгляде на него Юра почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Лицо Отабека несло печать тревоги и бессонных ночей — осунувшееся, побледневшее, с тенями под глазами, и все же он был по-прежнему восхитительно хорош собой, и сердце Юры заколотилось так, словно хотело пробить грудную клетку.  
Отабек увидел его тоже. Он протянул руки, и Юра, птицей слетев с седла, кинулся к нему.  
— Юра, Юра мой, — прошептал Отабек ему в волосы, стискивая Юру в объятиях. — Господи, как же я боялся за тебя… Клянусь тебе, я собрал деньги и ехал за тобой, но Жан-Жак…  
Юра замотал головой и закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
— Замолчи, — приказал он. — Я знаю. Нет, не знаю, конечно, потому что Джей-Джей врал мне… но я знаю. Я знаю, что ты бы меня не предал.  
— Я люблю тебя, Юра, — тихо сказал Отабек, когда Юра убрал руку.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Юра и обнял его за шею. В следующее мгновение они уже целовались так, словно их вот-вот должны были оторвать друг от друга и раскидать по разным сторонам света — но что ж, отчасти так оно и было.  
— Вам надо поторопиться, — заговорил Эмиль, когда понял, что иначе они друг от друга не оторвутся. — Времени очень мало, Отабек.  
Они отстранились друг от друга, и Отабек сказал:  
— Да, Эмиль, ты прав. Спасибо тебе за все.  
— Спасибо будешь говорить, когда Юра станет свободным человеком, — ответил Эмиль. — Скачите!   
Они оба сели в седла, и Юра мимолетно подумал, что он не взял из дома решительно ничего из того, что считал своим: ни книги, что подарил ему Отабек, ни украшений — подарков Натали, ни портрета матери. Но было ли у него на самом деле что-то свое, если даже он сам не принадлежал себе? Сейчас у него не осталось ничего, кроме Отабека — и это было больше, чем что угодно, чем Юра обладал раньше.  
А впереди ждала свобода, ценнее которой Юра не мог представить себе ничего.

***  
Между тем в гостиной своего дома Жан-Жак лежал головой на коленях у Изабеллы и чувствовал себя счастливейшим человеком на земле. Тонкие пальчики перебирали его волосы, голубые глаза смотрели на него с любовью и нежностью, алые губы, с которых он успел сорвать несколько поцелуев, ласково улыбались. Ничего общего с тем, что он видел, когда встречал взгляд Юры. Нежность и любовь Изабеллы проливались бальзамом на раны, что раз за разом наносил его самолюбию Юра.   
Жан-Жак подосадовал сам на себя, что даже в этот момент блаженства не может перестать думать о непокорном рабе, и решил отвлечь себя беседой.  
— Как твоя нога, прекрасная моя Белла? — спросил он, лукаво щурясь. — Больше не болит?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Поцелуи короля Джей-Джея исцелили меня.  
— Короля? — удивился Жан-Жак. — Это что еще такое? Ты дразнишь меня?  
— Неужто ты не помнишь, как в детстве звал себя “король Джей-Джей” и от нас того же требовал? — спросила она, улыбаясь. — И я сделала для тебя корону из бумаги, так долго трудилась над ней, а ты посмеялся надо мной и сказал, что у тебя будет настоящая корона.  
В порыве раскаяния Жан-Жак взял ее руку и прижался губами к ладони.  
— Я сделал в своем детстве много гадкого по отношению к тебе, моя милая Белла. Могу ли я рассчитывать на прощение?  
— О, Жан-Жак, — она провела рукой по его волосам. — Я прощала тебе все твои прегрешения в тот же момент, как ты их совершал.  
— Ты бесценное сокровище, — сказал Жан-Жак искренне, не выпуская ее руки. — Подумать только, и я заподозрил тебя в заговоре.  
— В заговоре? — спросила она дрогнувшим голосом. Жан-Жак, не заметив этого, рассмеялся.  
— Когда ты так красиво упала на крыльце, я было решил, что твои подруги надумали похитить Юру, а тебя оставили отвлекать меня. Прости меня. Я должен был знать…  
И он смолк, пораженный выражением ее лица. Изабелла сделалась страшно бледна, дыхание ее стало тяжелым.  
— Белла? — он сел и попытался взять ее за руки, но она вырвала ладони и отвела взгляд. Подозрение, что так и не покинуло его, моментально вспыхнуло в груди. — Изабелла? Что происходит?  
— Прости меня, — прошептала она еле слышно. — Прости меня, Джей-Джей.  
Он вскочил на ноги, глядя на нее с гневом и ужасом.  
— Так это правда! Я все понял правильно! Так? Отвечай мне!  
Всхлипнув, она соскользнула с кушетки и рухнула перед ним на колени, разметав пышные юбки.  
— О, Джей-Джей, прости, прости меня! Да, все именно так, но ты должен понимать…  
— Они хотят украсть Юру, и ты им помогаешь, — прошептал он, глядя на нее с неверием. — Белла, ты… Ты предала меня!  
— Нет! — она вскинула к нему залитое слезами лицо — и так она была прекрасна, что даже в этот миг сердце Жан-Жака затрепетало. — Я сделала это ради нас, Джей-Джей! Я не хочу… не могу видеть его рядом с тобой. Он смущает твой разум! Пожалуйста, Джей-Джей, пусть он уедет, прошу тебя. Ты ничего не потеряешь! Отабек оставил мне деньги, что ты велел собрать, я отдам их тебе…  
— Да можешь сжечь их, эти деньги! — закричал Жан-Жак, выходя из себя. — Юра принадлежит мне! Почему из-за твоей блажи, или прихоти твоих подруг, или желания Отабека Алтына я должен расставаться со своей вещью?!  
Изабелла закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась. Жан-Жак смотрел на нее сверху вниз, чувствуя сквозь слепящую ярость, как утекает между пальцев время, как все дальше и дальше от него становится Юра. Нет! Этому не бывать! Он вернет Юру домой, даже если придется перевернуть небо и землю и вырвать сердце у каждого, кто встанет между ними.  
— Я думал, — произнес он с горечью, — ты всегда будешь на моей стороне, Белла.  
Она вскинула голову, глядя на исступленно.  
— Я на твоей стороне, Джей-Джей! Всегда!  
— Тогда говори. Расскажи мне весь план.  
Она судорожно всхлипнула, снова уткнула лицо в ладони и заговорила глухо:  
— Эмиль Некола будет ждать их в апельсиновой роще с двумя лошадьми, потому что Сара подозревала, что ты не захочешь отпустить их одних на озеро. У озера ждет Отабек. Эмиль отвезет Юру туда. Отабек рассчитывает верхом переправиться через озеро и скакать на север. Есть люди… фермеры и тому подобное, через чьи дома пролегает эта, — она сдавленно всхлипнула, — подземная железная дорога, о которой все время говорит Мила. Но я не знаю, что это за люди, меня не посвятили. Если ты не перехватишь Юру до того, как они покинут границы твоих владений, они, скорее всего, смогут уйти.  
Жан-Жак слушал это, ощущая, как отливает от лица кровь. Юра уйдет. Он может потерять Юру.  
Он не мог этого допустить.

***  
Погоню Отабек и Юра услышали, когда стемнело, а до тех мест, где заканчивались владения Леруа, оставалось еще изрядно. Отабек хотел переправиться через реку, что разделяла земли Леруа и Криспино, но оказалось, что река кишит аллигаторами, а на единственном броде их было так много, что стало понятно — они и лошадей потеряют, и сами погибнут. И они погнали коней вдоль реки, надеясь найти удачное место, чтобы перебраться, но его все не было, а между тем владения Криспино на той стороне сменились землями Янга.  
Ночь легла на них, душная и недобрая. Они мчались во весь опор, надеясь миновать то место, где река поворачивала и где покинуть владения Леруа они смогут по суше. Конечно, они окажутся на землях Янга, но Отабек и Юра рассчитывали, что Жан-Жак еще не успел оповестить соседей, а то и вовсе не знает пока о побеге.  
Их надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Достигнув поворота реки, они услышали переливчатый лай собак.  
— У вас же нет своры, — проговорил Отабек, осаживая коня.  
— Нет, — ответил Юра, побледнев. — Но есть у Янга.  
Они свернули с проторенной дороги и понеслись через лес, высящийся вдоль берега реки. Стояла вязкая, беспросветная тьма, они не видели дороги и мчались, стараясь только не терять друг друга. Ветки хлестали по лицам, цеплялись за волосы и одежду, словно и деревья хотели их задержать, но Юра упрямо гнал коня вперед, потому что назад ему дороги не было.  
Внезапно лошадь Отабека дико заржала и упала. Он, ловкий наездник, еле успел соскочить, чтобы она не придавила его своей тяжестью.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Юра, силясь разглядеть что-то во тьме. Отабек ответил:  
— Кажется, она сломала ногу.  
— Садись со мной.  
Отабек залез на лошадь позади него, и Юра погнал коня дальше, мысленно умоляя его вынести их двоих.  
Но усталая лошадь не могла мчаться вперед с двумя всадниками на спине так же быстро, как с одним, да еще и по бездорожью. Она начала уставать и спотыкаться, и вскоре стало понятно, что пешком получится быстрее.  
Оставив несчастную лошадь, они побежали. Если бы их преследовали только люди, можно было бы залезть на дерево или спрятаться в звериной норе, но собаки найдут их, и не было другого выхода, кроме как бежать.   
— Они поняли, что мы не перебрались через реку, и ищут нас на границе с Янгами, — сказал Юра, когда разноголосый собачий лай стал ближе — и приближался он не сзади, а спереди, куда они стремились. — Давай вернемся к реке. Нам надо перебраться к Криспино, это единственный шанс.  
— А аллигаторы? — спросил Отабек. Юра ответил:  
— Придется рискнуть.  
И они кинулись назад, откуда пришли, держась поближе к воде, пробираясь сквозь камыши и тростник, и Юра думал, что милее быть сожранным аллигатором, чем вернуться к Жан-Жаку. Он боялся только за Отабека. Отабек не должен был пострадать. Юра чувствовал, что жизнь его кончится в тот же миг.  
Но они не успели добраться до той части реки, где начинались владения Криспино, хотя Юра уже был готов скакать по аллигаторовым спинам, чтобы сбежать. Лай собак сзади приближался, впереди замелькали факелы, раздались крики. И что самое ужасное, факелы появились и на той стороне реки, а в застывшем, густом от зноя воздухе оттуда донесся все тот же собачий вой.  
Юра и Отабек остановились — бежать больше было некуда. Они стояли, сцепив руки, у кромки воды, и черное отчаяние заливало Юру. Выхода не было.  
— Отабек, — позвал он, — друг мой. У тебя есть пистолет?  
— Да, — глухо отозвался Отабек и вытащил из-за пазухи оружие. — Надеюсь, я успею пристрелить Леруа, прежде чем…  
— Нет, — возразил Юра. — Не Жан-Жака. Меня.  
Отабек посмотрел на него, и в глазах его Юра увидел ужас и неверие.  
— Я этого не сделаю.  
— Да неужели ты не понимаешь, что мне лучше умереть от твоей руки, чем жить его рабом? — Юра уткнулся лицом в его шею и прошептал: — Прошу тебя, Отабек.  
— Я не смогу, Юра, — тихо ответил Отабек. — Прости, я просто не смогу. Я могу умереть за тебя, но убить тебя…  
— И какую пользу принесет твоя смерть? — горько спросил Юра. Отабек зарычал от бессильной ярости и прижал его к себе.  
— Я вытащу тебя, небом клянусь. Я не уйду без тебя.  
Их окружили. Здесь были надсмотрщики и рабы Леруа, и люди господина Янга, сдерживающие рвущихся с цепей псов. И конечно, здесь был Жан-Жак, растрепанный, в рубашке, которую он так изодрал о ветки в лесу, что выглядел сейчас таким же отчаявшимся беглецом, что и Юра с Отабеком. Он спрыгнул с лошади и двинулся к ним, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет — и тогда Отабек наставил на него свое оружие, загораживая собой Юру.  
— Отпусти его, — произнес он, целясь Жан-Жаку прямо в лоб.  
— Он мой, — ответил Жан-Жак — вид у него был как у безумного. — Отойди от него, или я тебя пристрелю.  
— Сделай еще шаг — и я пристрелю тебя сам, — отозвался Отабек. Юра у него за спиной уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и дышал тяжело и сорванно. Отабеку казалось, он теряет разум от тоски и отчаяния. Если сейчас Юру снова заберут у него… нет, он этого не допустит.  
— Это кража, Алтын, — спокойно сказал господин Янг, вместе со своими егерями примчавшийся, чтобы поймать беглого раба — он почитал это как одну из самых веселых забав и если бы Юра был один, отдал бы своре приказ потрепать его. Но присутствие свободного человека мешало. — Ты же понимаешь, что ты сейчас воруешь чужое имущество…  
— Не говорите ни слова, — перебил его Отабек. — Иначе в первую очередь я убью вас. Юра не имущество. Что бы там ни гласили на сей счет ваши омерзительные законы.  
— Взять их обоих! — рявкнул Жан-Жак так, что даже собаки притихли. Отабек лишь крепче сжал пистолет.  
— Первый, кто подойдет, получит пулю в лоб, — предупредил он. — Поверьте, я метко стреляю.  
Никто не тронулся с места. Ни рабам, ни надсмотрщикам не улыбалось умереть — а лицо у Отабека было такое, что никто в серьезности его намерений не сомневался. Жан-Жак, дрожа от бешенства, сделал шаг — и Отабек направил дуло ему в лицо.  
— Нет, Леруа. Я выстрелю, не сомневайся.   
— У тебя есть шесть выстрелов, — проговорил сквозь зубы Жан-Жак. — Потом вас все равно схватят.  
— Зато ты будешь мертв, — ответил Отабек. — И еще пятеро, кому себя не жалко.  
И они замолчали, прожигая друг друга ненавидящими взглядами. За спиной Отабека стоял Юра, и не было ничего важнее. И ничего не хотелось больше, чем убраться отсюда, выйти отсюда живым и увезти Юру с собой. Стиснув зубы, Отабек заговорил:  
— Жан-Жак, дай нам уйти, прошу тебя. Памятью родителей твоих заклинаю. Ты же знаешь, они хотели бы этого. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю Юру, а он любит меня. Я умоляю тебя, Жан-Жак, дай нам уйти.  
— Как ты смеешь… — выдохнул Жан-Жак с ненавистью. — Как ты смеешь просить меня о чем-то теперь? Ты вор! Ты крадешь мое! Юра мой и останется со мной, пока я того хочу! Он мой, он принадлежит мне, слышите, вы, оба?! Слышишь, Юра? Иди. Ко мне. Немедленно!  
Юра вскинул голову, глядя на Жан-Жака с яростью.   
— Я скорее умру! — выкрикнул он.  
И в этот момент один из людей Янга, незамеченным подобравшийся сзади, сгреб Юру в охапку и дернул его прочь. Яростно закричав, Юра принялся отбиваться, и Отабек стремительно развернулся, вскидывая руку с пистолетом.  
Но выстрелить он не успел. Выстрел прогремел с другой стороны, Отабека отбросило назад, и он повалился на спину. В свете факелов стало видно кровавое пятно, растекающееся у него по груди.  
Завыв, как раненое животное, Юра рванулся из удерживающих его рук и, вероятно, вырвался бы, но тут на помощь охотнику за людьми кинулись другие. Юру поволокли прочь, а он кричал и рвался, словно вообще не понимал, что его держат, и все это время не сводил взгляда с Отабека, не в силах поверить своим глазам.   
Жан-Жак же стоял над телом своего бывшего друга и, подобно Юре, тоже не мог поверить тому, что видит. Неужели он сделал это? Неужели он застрелил человека, с которым они дружили, с которым вместе учились воинскому искусству, служили, путешествовали? Из-за чего? Из-за раба? Жан-Жак вскинул голову — и встретился взглядом с отчаянным, полным ненависти взглядом Юры.  
— Я убью тебя! — закричал Юра. — Я вырву твое сердце, Джей-Джей! Берегись меня!  
— Отвести его в поместье! — рявкнул выведенный из себя Жан-Жак. — И приготовить для наказания. Ты будешь наказан, Юра, ты себе не представляешь…  
Но он замолчал, поняв, что Юра его не слышит — он, задыхаясь, смотрел на Отабека, смотрел так, словно силой своего взгляда хотел поднять его на ноги. Его потащили прочь, но еще долго Жан-Жак слышал, как он выкрикивает имя Отабека.  
Юру увели, и многие из тех, кто принял участие в погоне, тоже начали расходиться, с опаской поглядывая на Жан-Жака. Господин Янг, подойдя к нему, сказал небрежно:  
— Зря ты не отдал его мне хотя бы на время, на обучение. Он бы вернулся к тебе вполне покорным. Теперь же он тебе никогда не подчинится. Я знаю эту породу, такие иногда попадаются, особенно среди тех, кто побелее. Нет, Жан-Жак, ты потерял этого мальчишку.  
— Это вы так цену сбиваете? — с ненавистью, сквозь зубы спросил Жан-Жак. Янг рассмеялся.   
— Мне он уже тоже не нужен. С ним теперь только силой… да и то на него не подействует, он теперь закаленный. Пристрели его, Жан-Жак, как бешеного пса, пока он не перегрыз тебе горло.  
И, вскочив на свою лошадь, он свистнул своим людям и собакам, и они умчались прочь.  
Жан-Жак остался почти один, не считая нескольких рабов посмелее. Он совсем уже было собрался приказать им поднять тело Отабека и отвезти его в поместье, когда раздался топот копыт и к реке вылетели Мила, Эмиль и оба Криспино. Мила и Сара закричали одновременно, завидев Отабека, Мила спрыгнула с седла и кинулась к телу.  
— О боже мой, что же ты натворил, Джей-Джей, — прошептала Сара, глядя на Жан-Жака с ужасом.  
— Это ваша вина! — рявкнул Жан-Жак. — Вы это затеяли! Задумали ограбить меня!  
— Видит бог, я лишь хотела спасти тебя от безумия, — Сара сморгнула набежавшие на глаза слезы. — Мила, ему еще можно помочь?  
— Нет, — глухо отозвалась Мила — она стояла на коленях рядом с Отабеком, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает юбки. — Он мертв.  
Сара заплакала. Эмиль и Микеле, переглянувшись, слезли с лошадей.  
— Отвезем его к нам, — сказал Микеле. — Ради всего святого, Сара, не плачь. Ты уже ничем ему не поможешь.  
Вдвоем с Эмилем они погрузили безжизненное тело на лошадь Микеле, и он сел в седло, придерживая Отабека. Девушки, утирая слезы, поехали следом за мужчинами, и ни один из них, уезжая, не обернулся на Жан-Жака.  
— Подведите мне коня, — проговорил Жан-Жак после того, как они уехали, ни к кому отдельно не обращаясь. Ему подвели лошадь — Жан-Жак вскочил в седло и хотел гнать к дому, но вдруг осознал, что у него нет больше сил. Руки его безвольно лежали на луке седла, и в конце концов лошадь, устав ждать понукания, сама пошла в знакомую ей сторону — к дому и конюшням.  
Жан-Жак ехал через знакомые места, не глядя по сторонам. На душе его было стыло и пусто. Душная эта, беспросветно темная ночь казалась порождением ночного кошмара, в котором случилось нечто, подобного чему никогда не происходило на плантациях Леруа. Его раб пытался совершить побег. Он, Жан-Жак Леруа, сын людей, которые всегда были добрыми и любимыми господами для своих рабов, организовал охоту на человека.   
А потом совершил убийство.   
— Я был в своем праве, — вслух сказал Жан-Жак. — Он украл то, что принадлежит мне, я имел право убить его, закон меня не осудит.  
Ответом ему была лишь темная, мертвая тишина апельсиновой рощи. Даже птицы, напуганные шумом погони, молчали. Жан-Жак вспомнил — именно здесь, этой дорогой, они ехали с Отабеком, когда он возвращался домой после долгой разлуки и мечтал показать другу красоты родного края.  
“За что же ты убил своего друга, Жан-Жак? — спросил некий голос внутри. — За то, что тот, встретив самого красивого юношу, которого вы оба когда-либо видели в своей жизни, влюбился в него? За то, что, влюбившись, не смог от него отказаться и готов был пойти на что угодно, даже на преступление, чтобы быть с ним вместе?”  
“Но я же, — ответил своей совести Жан-Жак, — тоже полюбил Юру. Почему я должен был отказываться, а не Отабек? Только потому, что Юра полюбил в ответ его, а не меня?”  
“Да, — услышал он ответ. — Да, потому что ты был не мил Юре, а Отабек — был. И ты, как благородный друг, как хороший хозяин и любящий брат, которым ты хотел быть, должен был уступить ему Юру, даже если бы твое сердце разорвалось. Что ты хотел дать Юре? Положение наложника, раба для постели, при тебе, своем господине. Ты бы, конечно, женился на Изабелле, но чаще навещал бы постель Юры, и сделал бы их обоих несчастными, и в конце концов стал несчастен сам. А что хотел дать ему Отабек? Честную и свободную жизнь, свою руку и сердце, место своего супруга. Так кто из вас двоих был прав?”  
Жан-Жак, сжав челюсти, затряс головой.  
— Юра принадлежит мне, — прошептал он как заклинание. — Я имею на него все права. Я не сделал ничего, что закон мог бы вменить мне в вину.  
“Человеческий закон”, — шепнул голос, и Жан-Жак, яростно закричав, ударил лошадь пятками по бокам, и она, напуганная, рванула вперед.  
На заднем дворе дома, вокруг огромного платана, казалось, собрались все рабы, какие жили в поместье. Спешившись, Жан-Жак увидел, что Юра снова привязан к дереву, и рубашка на его спине разодрана. Но вид этой белой спины со следами плети больше не зажигал огня в душе Жан-Жака, наоборот, в нем поднялась волна отвращения, которая моментально превратилась в ненависть к Юре, потому что в этот миг Жан-Жак вообразил, что виноват в его страданиях именно Юра. Это он обольстил их обоих, и его, и Отабека, свел с ума, заставил Жан-Жака забыть Изабеллу, а Отабека — совершать дикие поступки. И именно он виновен в том, что Отабек мертв.  
В этот момент Жан-Жак увидел, что Юра смотрит на него. Зеленые глаза горели, как у кошки.  
— Что с ним? Что с Отабеком?  
Жан-Жак несколько мгновений смотрел на него, недоумевая, что с ним такое произошло, где были его глаза, где был его разум, почему он впустил к себе в сердце это демоническое отродье. О, Юра, без сомнения, был ничем не лучше своего отца, мерзавца, который явился в их дом и предал доверие своего друга, Алана Леруа.   
— Он умер, — жестко ответил Жан-Жак. Он увидел, как широко распахнулись зеленые глаза, как задрожали ноздри, а потом Юра прохрипел:  
— Я убью тебя. Я глотку тебе перегрызу, ублюдок!  
— Начинайте, — коротко приказал Жан-Жак надсмотрщику. Тот чуть заметно поморщился, но поднял плеть.  
Первый удар обрушился на спину Юры, оставляя за собой кровавую полосу на белой коже, но Юра даже не закричал. Его взгляд не отрывался от лица Жан-Жака. Удар сыпался за ударом, и Жан-Жак видел, как вздрагивает тело Юры, как проходит по лицу гримаса боли, будто волна накатывает на берег, но Юра молчал, и взгляд его не менялся — полный бешеной ярости, он впивался в Жан-Жака, сверлил, вгрызался под кожу. Юра будто пытался убить его взглядом, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше Жан-Жаку казалось, что у него получится.  
Никто не считал удары. В мертвой, застывшей духоте ночи слышался только свист плети, сорванное дыхание надсмотрщика и хриплые вздохи Юры, а еще чей-то тихий плач. В утомленном, воспаленном сознании Жан-Жака вдруг загорелась, будто факел, идея, что все это не на самом деле, что это его пристрелили только что на берегу реки, и он угодил в ад, только боль в этом аду почему-то причиняют не ему.   
Не ему ли? Он поймал себя на том, что морщится на каждый новый удар, что прилетает на спину Юры, словно сам получает их.   
А Юра все так же смотрел на Жан-Жака, смотрел, пока веки его не задрожали, а глаза не начали закатываться, и мгновением спустя он обмяк в веревках, потеряв сознание.  
— Господин, — проговорил надсмотрщик, опуская плеть и вытирая пот со лба, — мне кажется, надо на этом закончить.  
— Приведите его в сознание и продолжайте, — каркающим, хриплым голосом приказал Жан-Жак. Никто не осмелился ему возражать, так страшен он был в этот миг.   
На Юру вылили ведро ледяной воды, и он распахнул глаза, кашляя и задыхаясь. Но после первых же двух ударов он снова обмяк в путах и не пришел в себя от второго ведра воды.   
— Если мы продолжим, он умрет, — сказал надсмотрщик, хмурясь.  
— Значит, так тому и быть, — холодно отозвался Жан-Жак. — Ты слышал, он грозился меня убить. Продолжай.  
Очень неохотно надсмотрщик поднял плеть. И в этот момент от толпы рабов метнулась фигура и рухнула на колени перед Жан-Жаком.  
— Господин, пощадите! — вскричала она, простираясь перед Жан-Жаком ниц. — Будьте милосердны, господин, во имя вашей доброй матушки!  
— Ты кто такая? — спросил он, глядя на нее в смятенных чувствах — ни разу на его памяти рабы не обращались к нему вот так, не осмеливались оспаривать его приказы. Девушка подняла лицо, и Жан-Жак узнал ее — мулаточка, что служила в доме, только вот он не мог вспомнить ее имени.  
— Меня зовут Анна, господин, — прошептала она сквозь слезы. — Ваша добрая матушка купила меня, когда мне было два года. Я, конечно, не помню этого, но мне рассказали. Ваша матушка купила меня и мою старую бабку и очень печалилась, что не смогла купить также мою мать, которую увели с торгов раньше. О, господин Жан-Жак, как плакала моя мамочка, когда ее уводили от меня, ее крошечного дитя, как цеплялась она за меня, как умоляла своего нового хозяина купить и меня тоже. Но тот отказался. И когда ваша матушка, господин, проходила мимо торгов, она услышала мой плач. Я была малышкой и ничего не понимала, кроме того, что теплые руки, что держали меня, и теплая грудь, к которой меня прижимали, куда-то делись. Ваша матушка взяла меня на руки и прижала к своей груди, и я перестала плакать. И она сказала торговцу, что купит меня, а моя бабка, ухватив ее за подол, стала плакать и умолять, чтобы добрая госпожа купила и ее тоже. “Эта крошечная малютка — все, что у меня осталось после того, как увели мою доченьку”, — сказала она. И ваша матушка купила и ее тоже. Она купила ребенка, который был бесполезен в хозяйстве, которого надо было растить и кормить, и старуху, от которой тоже пользы было чуть. Вот такой человек была ваша добрая матушка, господин Жан-Жак.  
Она протянула руки к Жан-Жаку и продолжила страстно, исступленно:  
— О, господин Жан-Жак, вы можете и меня привязать к этому дереву и сечь сколько вашей душе угодно, но я все равно скажу! О бедная ваша матушка, как горько плачет она сейчас на небесах, как обливается кровью ее нежное сердечко! Даже моя мамочка, моя бедная мамочка, когда меня отнимали от ее груди, не плакала так. Потому что лучше увидеть, как твоего ребенка забирают у тебя, чем смотреть, как твой ребенок творит зло!  
Разозлившись, Жан-Жак размахнулся и с силой ударил ее по щеке.  
— Что ты несешь, негритоска?!  
Девушка даже не вздрогнула. Она смотрела Жан-Жаку прямо в глаза, и в ее глазах он вдруг увидел то, что так часто видел во взгляде Юры — непокорство.  
— Я говорю правду, господин. Ваша матушка горько рыдает на небесах, глядя на жестокость, что вы творите. Разве она не взяла Юру, чтобы заботиться о нем, как о собственном сыне? Разве она не учила вас быть ему братом? А вы что сделали, господин Жан-Жак? Юра должен был быть жемчужиной, украшением нашего дома! А вы превратили его в игрушку вашей прихоти.  
— Я прикажу запороть тебя до смерти, наглая девчонка, — выдохнул Жан-Жак. Анна встала перед ним, сжимая кулаки.  
— Прикажите, господин Жан-Жак. Только не мучайте больше Юру. Позвольте нам забрать его и помочь, если это еще возможно.  
— Ты что же, — спросил Жан-Жак насмешливо, — влюблена в него?  
В ответ она тихо рассмеялась.  
— О нет, господин, во мне нет таких чувств к Юре. Но в этом доме вы не найдете человека, который бы не любил его. Мы все — одна семья. Юра всегда был зол на язык, но добр сердцем. Он сиял нам, как солнце. Пока вы не решили погасить его.  
В наступившей за ее словами тишине Жан-Жак обвел взглядом двор. Со всех сторон на него смотрели рабы — привычные лица, совсем черные, и кофейного оттенка, и желтые, и почти белые, лица, которые он видел всю свою жизнь. Чего он не видел, так это подобных взглядом. Никогда еще рабы не смотрели на него так, и Жан-Жак не сразу понял, что означает это выражение на их лицах.  
Страх. Неприязнь.   
Непокорство.  
“Они же могут убить меня”, — подумал он с внезапным изумлением. Их было так много, а он — один с парой надсмотрщиков. Да, у них было оружие, но надолго ли его хватит?  
Анна снова опустилась на колени — юбки пышной клумбой легли вокруг нее — и, протянув руку, ухватилась за край его сюртука.  
— Милосердия, господин, — прошептала она. — Прошу вас.  
“Я не должен уступать”, — подумал Жан-Жак. Это бы означало слабость. Беглый раб должен быть наказан.  
Впервые с того момента, как Анна бросилась перед ним на колени, он перевел взгляд на Юру.  
Тот так и висел в путах, обмякший, как тряпичная кукла. Белая спина стала алой от крови. Разметавшиеся золотые волосы липли к страшным ранам, жесткие, побуревшие. Жан-Жак вдруг подумал, что Юра вполне может быть уже мертв.  
Желчь подкатила к горлу. Чувствуя, что еще немного — и желудок его непристойнейшим образом опорожнится, Жан-Жак глубоко вдохнул и отступил на шаг, выдергивая полы одежды из черных рук.  
— Забирай его, — велел он холодно. — Если поставишь на ноги, он отправится на тростниковую плантацию. А умрет — что ж, так тому и быть.  
Анна, всхлипнув, бросилась к Юре и принялась терзать веревки, которыми он был привязан. Несколько рабов — и мужчин, и женщин — кинулись ей на помощь, хотя Жан-Жак и не отдавал такого приказа.  
Он смотрел на это с чувством пугающей беспомощности. Неужто его рабы вышли из повиновения? Да как такое вообще возможно?  
Следовало бы призвать их к порядку, но Жан-Жак вдруг понял, что не может. Накатили усталость и апатия, и в этот миг он не стал бы сопротивляться, даже если бы рабы набросились на него, как взбесившиеся псы. Развернувшись, Жан-Жак пошел к дому.   
В темноте и прохладе пустого холла он упал на софу, стянул сапоги и швырнул их куда-то не глядя. Вслед за сапогами отправился сюртук. Пистолет Жан-Жак положил на пол рядом с софой.  
Вспомнилось вдруг, как, бывало, они возвращались с гулянок в казармы, и он был весел и пьян, а Отабек — молчалив и трезв, и часто он почти тащил Жан-Жака на себе, а тот извинялся, и тогда Отабек смотрел на него своими темными смеющимися глазами. “Не за что извиняться, друг мой, — говорил он. — В другой раз ты будешь меня тащить”. “Да ты же никогда не бываешь пьян”, — отвечал Жан-Жак сокрушенно, а Отабек, смеясь, говорил: “Всякое может быть”.  
Они не говорили об этом вслух, но всегда знали — случись война, и они выйдут на поле боя вместе, и будут прикрывать друг друга, и тащить на спине, и отдать за другого жизнь, если придется. Но вот он, Жан-Жак, в своем доме, живой, и рядом с ним лежит пистолет, из которого он застрелил того, кого не клялся, но обещал себе прикрывать.   
А мог бы дать Юре свободу и назвать его своим братом. И по праву старшего брата отвести к алтарю, вложить его ладонь в руку Отабека, благословить их. Любоваться их счастьем. Страдать, потому что тоже хочет Юру — но и радоваться, потому что победил искушение и уступил другу. Если бы они вдвоем с Отабеком влюбились в одного юношу свободного, благородного происхождения — разве тогда он не отступил бы, как подобает джентльмену? Стиснул бы в кулаке свое разбитое сердце и радовался счастью своего друга. Так что же с ним случилось? Почему он не смог поступить так же, когда речь зашла о Юре?  
“Он мой, — завыло что-то в глубине души. — Он принадлежит мне!”  
— Нет, — прошептал Жан-Жак, глядя в темноту потолка, зажмурился — и горячие, густые, как смола, слезы обожгли веки.  
И никогда не принадлежал.


	8. Глава 8. Последний подарок

Прошло пять дней, прежде чем Юра смог подняться на ноги. А сделав это, он в первую очередь попросил Анну достать ему ножницы или острый нож.  
Она принесла хлебный нож с кухни и подала его Юре, глядя с тревогой. А он, переплетя волосы в нетугую косу, сжал их в кулаки и отмахнул ножом у самого корня.  
— Ох, Юра… — только и сказала Анна, и глаза ее налились слезами.  
— Ты же сама говорила, меня отправят собирать тростник, — ответил ей Юра, глядя на золотую косицу в своей руке. Когда только спала горячка, Анна отмыла его волосы от крови и пота, и теперь золотистые пряди ловили отблески света, но уже, казалось ему, гасли, умерщвленные лезвием ножа.  
— Его, наверное, уже похоронили, — прошептал Юра, не сводя взгляда с косы. — Если здесь, прошу тебя, отнеси на его могилу. Я бы положил их с ним в гроб, но что уж теперь. А если его увезли, отдай госпоже Миле. Пусть она…  
Он не договорил, осекся, и Анна заглянула ему в лицо, страшась увидеть слезы. Но глаза Юры были сухи и мертвы, словно он сам собирался лечь в гроб. Лучше бы плакал.  
Жан-Жак так и не появился в ее скромной хижине, и даже не присылал за ней, чтобы справиться о здоровье Юры, хотя Анна втайне и надеялась, что, может быть, сердце господина подточит раскаяние, и он отменит свое ужасное решение.  
Но этого не случилось. На седьмую от попытки побега ночь два надсмотрщика — другие, не те, что работали на полях вокруг поместья — явились в ее хижину. С колотящимся сердцем Анна смотрела, как Юра встает и одевается, как собирает свое нехитрое имущество, что она принесла ему из дома: книга, портрет матери, подарки госпожи Натали. Собранный мешочек он протянул Анне:  
— Сохрани у себя.  
Анна не стала спрашивать, почему он не берет все это с собой. Такие вещи не уберечь на плантации, да и ни к чему они там.  
Во дворе Юре надели кандалы на руки и усадили в телегу. Анна прижала его к себе на прощание и тут же отпустила, чтобы не начать плакать. Ни к чему Юре ее слезы. А он обвел взглядом двор, хижины рабов, крышу дома, видимую отсюда, и апельсиновую рощу, и по лицу его будто прошла волна, словно еще мгновение — и он сам разрыдается. Но вот губы сомкнулись и затвердели, глаза сузились, взгляд стал жестким, и, глядя на это вдруг повзрослевшее лицо, Анна поняла — если Юра когда-нибудь и вернется сюда, он никогда не будет прежним и еще — он никогда не вернется, как возвращаются домой.  
— Прощай, — вымолвил он. И Анна выдохнула в ответ:  
— Прощай и ты.  
Телега, заскрипев, тронулась. Анна смотрела ей вслед, пока было видно, а потом мир задрожал у нее перед глазами, и она упала на землю и разразилась наконец горькими рыданиями.  
Юра же не плакал и знал, что не заплачет больше никогда. Тоска по Отабеку больше не терзала его сердце, но одевала его в броню бесчувствия. И последние толики любви, что еще жили в нем, он отдавал месту, из которого его увозили. Дому.  
В апельсиновой роще одуряюще пахло созревающими плодами и мокрой от росы листвой. Когда они миновали кущу деревьев и выехали в поле, восточный край земли занялся розовым пламенем, расцветив небо в разнообразие оттенков, от густо-фиолетового до нежно-голубого. Свет пронизал царивший полумрак, и Юра увидел стелющуюся над полями дымку. Небо, земля, воздух родных мест наполняли его в последний раз.  
Здесь он вырос. Здесь была его семья, друзья, любовь. Здесь он был счастлив.  
Здесь он лишился всего — потому что все, что он имел, с самого начала было иллюзией. Ничего у него не было. Он лишь чужое имущество. Как дом, как дерево, как любая вещь. И как любую вещь, хозяин будет холить его, пока хочет, и поломает, когда захочет.  
Такова его жизнь.  
И сердце Юры захлопнулось. Он опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

***  
Когда Отабек наконец оправился от раны, осень уже вступила в свои права. Рабы на полях и огородах убирали урожай, господа из поместий отправлялись в города на первые балы, а у себя в домах затевали вечера на всю округу. Отабек бы не отправился туда даже если бы его позвали; а его не звали, потому что никто не знал, что он лежит, медленно выздоравливающий, в доме Криспино. Кто-то даже считал его мертвым — к счастью, Мила отправила послание его семье, чтобы известить их, что это не так. Про ранение она, впрочем, не рассказала, да и про угрозу жизни распространяться не стала, и он был ей за это благодарен. Не хватало еще, чтобы отец и мать прислали за ним или, хуже того, примчались сами, чтобы увезти домой. Он не намеревался уезжать, во всяком случае, без Юры.  
— Все еще не оставил эту затею? — спросила Сара, вздохнув, и он посмотрел на нее как на сумасшедшую.  
— Я люблю его. Это не “затея”.  
Она покачала головой, и в этот момент, когда она сидела на краю его кровати, такая домашняя и заботливая, Отабек вдруг осознал, что он в ее глазах — просто ребенок, который отчаянно хочет то, чего ему не дают, и никаких объяснения, уговоры и даже наказания на него не действуют. Сара могла сколько угодно общаться с аболиционистами Эмилем и Милой, но сама она оставалась южанкой, дочкой плантаторов, в чьем владении было множество рабов. Она любила их, берегла их, заботилась, но ни мгновения не считала такими же людьми, как она сама. Она не понимала, как можно влюбиться в раба — наверное, в ее мире это было все равно что влюбиться в стул, ну, или хотя бы в собаку.  
У него не было сил, чтобы попытаться объяснить ей, да она бы и не поняла его. Поэтому Отабек просто поблагодарил ее за заботу и обещал возместить понесенные по его вине расходы, на что Сара, едва ли не оскорбившись, заявила, чтобы он не смел даже заикаться о таком.  
Милу же, когда она пришла его навестить, Отабек спросил:  
— Сара и Микеле никак не пострадали из-за меня? Все-таки они помогали мне с побегом.  
— О, среди плантаторов поднялся шум, конечно, — ответила Мила. — Но Жан-Жак не стал раздувать скандал и, кажется, все решили, что это какие-то детские шалости.  
Он облегченно вздохнул. Мила же, помолчав немного, спросила:  
— Что ты думаешь делать?  
— Пока не знаю, — ответил он честно. — Знаю лишь, что должен добраться до Юры и освободить, чего бы это мне ни стоило.  
— Я не знаю точно, но поговаривают, что его отвезли на одну из дальних плантаций Леруа, где выращивают тростник, — сказала Мила. — Но это слух. Другой слух хуже — что на самом деле его запороли насмерть. Рабы болтают. Вроде бы какая-то девушка, рабыня, забрала его, чтобы вылечить, но у нее не вышло.  
Она смотрела с жалостью и сочувствием, а Отабек ощущал, как леденеет у него под сердцем. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Ничего из этого. Плантация — это ведь тоже смерть. Как Юра выживет там? А ведь прошло уже столько времени…  
— Его точно нет в доме? — спросил Отабек хрипло. — У… Жан-Жака?  
Ему омерзительна была мысль, что Жан-Жак может продолжать держать Юру возле себя как наложника. Но даже это было лучше, чем…  
— Если только Леруа не прячет его очень, очень хорошо, — серьезно ответила Мила. — И вот что, — она протянула ему узкую лакированную шкатулку. — Это попало мне через третьи, а то и четвертые руки. Девушка, что выхаживала Юру, должна была передать это мне, но Леруа и ее куда-то сослал. И тот, кто в результате принес мне это, даже не мог толком ничего рассказать ни о ее судьбе, ни о судьбе Юры.  
Она открыла шкатулку, и Отабеку показалось, что оттуда блеснуло золотом. На алой бархатной подложке лежала небрежно переплетенная пшеничного цвета коса. Застонав вслух, Отабек непослушными пальцами вынул ее из шкатулки и прижался к ней губами.  
— Юра, Юра, сердце мое… — прошептал он, не помня себя от горя.  
— Не хорони его прежде времени, — строго сказала Мила. И тут же добавила покаянно: — Хотя, возможно, он похоронил тебя.  
— Почему? — спросил Отабек, подняв на нее взгляд. Мила вздохнула.  
— Когда мы примчались, я была уверена, что ты мертв. Ты почти не дышал, сердце не билось. И я сказала об этом Жан-Жаку. Уверена, что он передал это Юре. Потом, в поместье, мы поняли, что ты еще жив, и тогда я решила, что будет лучше, если Жан-Жак станет думать иначе… Прости, я не знала, как известить Юру, — покаялась она.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Ты, Сара, Микеле, Эмиль — вы сделали для меня очень многое, больше, чем должны были.  
В ответ она обняла его. А потом сказала:  
— И все же не отчаивайся. Да, мы пока не знаем, где искать Юру. Но, возможно, однажды мы до него доберемся.  
— Мы? — спросил Отабек. Мила кивнула.  
— Да, мы. Мы, кто тайно освобождает рабов и вывозит их на Север.  
— Я хочу помогать вам, — сказал Отабек, глядя ей в глаза. — У меня есть деньги, силы и решимость. Я буду вам полезен.  
И вот, окончательно поправившись, он простился с Криспино и вместе с Милой уехал в столицу. Там они вскоре расстались — Мила отбыла на Север, а Отабек остался в арендованном домике на краю города. Здесь он передавал из рук в руки деньги и письма, часто — на засаленных клочках бумаги, написанные крупными, детскими буквами, с ошибками, будто авторы их только-только научились писать. Здесь он встречал людей — чаще ночами; они прибывали в дом пешком или на раздолбанных телегах, серые от дорожной пыли и усталости, со следами побоев, с клеймами, выжженными на лицах и телах. Матери с крошечными детьми на руках, что бежали, страшась разлуки; красивые девушки и юноши, жаждущие избежать уготованной им участи постельной игрушки; рабы, внезапно лишившиеся доброго хозяина и проданные с молотка в чужие жестокие руки. Отабек кормил их и устраивал на ночлег, давал им деньги и часто документы, объяснял, куда им двигаться дальше; и в каждой фигуре, что переступала его порог, он видел Юру. Избитый, изувеченный, заклейменный, подвергнутый насилию, разлученный с семьей, Юра смотрел на него с каждого несчастного лица. Отабек видел зелень в черных и карих глазах, видел сияющую бледность за черными, смуглыми, желтыми лицами.  
Без особой надежды, но все же он спрашивал их о Юре. Однако среди этих рабов не было людей с плантаций Леруа, и никто Отабеку ничего сказать не мог.  
О Юре ему рассказал другой человек. Он приехал не ночью — среди бела дня, в наемном экипаже, и осеннее солнце засверкало в его пепельных волосах, когда он, выйдя из кареты, снял шляпу.  
Слуга доложил о госте. Когда Отабек вошел в гостиную, незнакомец стоял у журнального столика, рассматривая книги.  
— “Хижина дяди Тома”, — произнес он с легкой насмешкой в голосе. — Говорят, для кого-то она все равно что Библия. Не боитесь держать ее на виду, господин Алтын?  
— С чего бы мне бояться? — сухо спросил Отабек. — С кем, однако же, имею честь беседовать?  
— Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров, — ответил незнакомец. — Я адвокат и законный представитель в Соединенных Штатах Америки господина Николая Плисецкого.  
— Боюсь, это имя мне незнакомо, — ответил Отабек.  
— Как и имя Юрия Плисецкого, верно? — спросил Виктор Никифоров, улыбаясь.  
— Верно, — настороженно сказал Отабек. Улыбка Никифорова стала шире.  
— Но, судя по всему, вам известно, как сокращается имя Юрий. Юра — так его называли дома. Так, я думаю, называл он сам себя. И, скорее всего, именно так женщина, любившая его, назвала бы своего сына. По имени отца.  
Отабек молчал, чувствуя, как заполошно колотится сердце.  
— У меня есть с собой портрет Юрия Плисецкого, — негромко сказал Никифоров. — Может быть, он натолкнет вас на какие-то мысли.  
Он достал из кармана медальон на цепочке и протянул его Отабеку. Тот осторожно открыл золотой замочек.  
Это был Юра. Вернее, это мог бы быть Юра — выращенный в богатстве, уверенный в своем положении, балованный своей семьей. Юрий Плисецкий тоже был красив, но высокомерие, надменность и жестокость портили эту красоту.  
— Они похожи, — глухо проговорил Отабек, не отрывая взгляда от портрета. — Но не слишком.  
Ему вдруг стало больно от мысли, что у него не осталось от Юры никакого портрета — ничего, кроме бережно хранимых золотистых волос, которые он, случалось, перебирал между пальцами.  
— Значит, вы знакомы с Юрой, — проговорил Виктор, и это не был вопрос.   
— Да, — сказал Отабек. — Он один из рабов Леруа. Но я не знаю, где он сейчас. Я не знаю даже, жив ли он.   
— Жан-Жак Леруа сказал мне, что такого раба у него нет, — задумчиво произнес Виктор. Отабек стиснул зубы.  
— Вот как? Значит, вы были у него. Ну так он солгал. Впрочем, — Отабек пожал плечами и произнес с горечью в голосе: — даже если бы он сказал вам правду, Юра его имущество. Ребенок рабыни, по законам этих мест, рождается рабом. А Жан-Жак не желает продавать Юру. Я знаю — я пытался.  
— Вы пытались, — повторил Виктор, глядя на него с интересом. — Почему же?  
— Потому что я люблю Юру, — произнес Отабек твердо, глядя Виктору в глаза. — Сначала я ждал — тщетно — что Жан-Жак освободит его, и тогда я смогу сделать предложение. Когда же стало понятно, что Жан-Жак не желает освобождать Юру, я предложил за него выкуп. Я бы освободил его, — добавил Отабек с грустью, — в ту же секунду.  
— Даже если бы Юра тут же ушел от вас? — поинтересовался Виктор.  
— Даже так, — кивнул Отабек. — Но, — он улыбнулся с нежностью, вспоминая Юру и его тихое “я тоже тебя люблю” в день их неудавшегося побега, — я все же надеялся, что он не уйдет. Он сказал, что любит меня — он не стал бы лгать.  
Наступило молчание. И снова его прервал Виктор — он обвел холл взглядом и сказал негромко:  
— Вы здесь занимаетесь опасным делом, господин Алтын. Может быть, стоит вам вернуться на Север? Вы же слышали, наверное, что вот-вот начнется война?  
— Слышал, — кивнул Отабек. — Но здесь нужна моя помощь. Я не могу больше оставаться тем, кто сочувствует в стороне. И я не уеду, пока Юра не найдется. Или пока я не буду уверен, что он не найдется уже никогда.  
— Благодарю вас за помощь, — сказал Виктор и, откланявшись, ушел.  
А Отабек остался, чтобы и дальше помогать беглым рабам и ждать войны, о которой уже говорили как о чем-то неминуемом. Все больше и больше южных штатов заявляли об отделении. Все ждали зарева войны, что вспыхнет на севере.  
Но оно вспыхнуло раньше и ближе. Беглые рабы принесли весть, что на южных плантациях, где рос сахарный тростник, началось восстание.


	9. Глава 9. На плантации

Тростниковые плантации считались среди рабов самым тяжелым трудом — тяжелее было только в каменоломнях. С небес пекло солнце, в зарослях тростника было душно, работать приходилось много и быстро, чтобы вовремя убрать созревшие стебли. Все знали, что если домашнего раба отправляют на тростниковую плантацию, то это наказание сродни смертной казни, только небыстрой.   
Юра знал, что его привезли сюда, чтобы он умер. Знали это и остальные рабы, и надсмотрщики. Огромные негры, среди которых он стоял, смотрели на него со смесью недоумения и жалости — они не рассчитывали, что он продержится хоть сколько-то. Надсмотрщики же смотрели иначе. Вернее, один из них. Юра знал этот взгляд.   
Он работал. Взять стебель за верхушку, ударом мачете перебить стебель, затем отрубить верхушку, швырнуть ее в сторону, к кучку таких же, стебель сложить в корзину. И так — много-много раз. Очень быстро у него закровили непривычные к такой работе ладони, потом начали болеть руки, плечи, спина, ноги. Но Юра упрямо шел вперед. Он не собирался падать. Он не собирался умирать.  
Пока его везли сюда, ожесточение завладело им полностью. О нет, он не умрет на этой плантации. Он обещал, что вырвет у Жан-Жака сердце — что ж, он это сделает, чего бы это ни стоило. Жан-Жак лишил его надежды на свободу, на счастье, на любовь. Жан-Жак убил Отабека. И он за это поплатится.  
В первый вечер Юра едва дополз до длинного глинобитного барака, где жили негры, и там упал на тощий соломенный тюфяк. Его мучили жажда и голод, но он не мог пошевелиться. Так он лежал, когда к нему подошел надсмотрщик — в руках он держал тыквенную флягу с водой, и Юра прилип к ней взглядом, чувствуя, как сжимается пересохшее горло.  
— Устал? — спросил надсмотрщик. Неприятный это был тип — потный, в усах и бороде, с бегающим взглядом. — Слишком тяжелая работа для такого, как ты, не так ли?  
Юра не стал отвечать — лишь прикрыл глаза и отвернул лицо. Но надсмотрщик покачал флягу, так что вода ударилась о стенки, и этот звук заставил Юру вновь распахнуть глаза. Он так хотел пить…  
— Я не хотел бы, чтобы такой красивый мальчик, как ты, убивался тут, на плантации, — вкрадчиво проговорил надсмотрщик. — Хочешь, я заберу тебя отсюда к себе домой? Господин ничего не узнает.  
Несколько мгновений Юра не сводил взгляда с одутловатого лица. Потом усмехнулся злой, неприятной усмешкой. И отвернулся.  
— Ну, смотри, щенок, — проговорил надсмотрщик, поднимаясь — в голосе его звучала злость. Вода булькнула в последний раз — мужчина ушел.  
Юра остался лежать на тощем тюфяке, практически на голой земле, и в голове его, затуманненной болью, усталостью и жаждой, роились смутные видения. Они сплетались, будто нити на ткацком станке, пока не сложились в туманный образ Отабека — он протягивал Юре руку.  
“Ты умер и зовешь меня к себе?” — хотел спросить Юра. Но образ растаял, а низкий голос над головой произнес:  
— Вот вода. Попей.  
Юра повернул голову. Там же, где до того стоял надсмотрщик, теперь высился раб — шоколадно-смуглый, огромный, чьи грязные волосы были заплетены во множество мелких кос. Взгляд его был тяжел и — так показалось Юре — непокорен.  
— Что взамен? — спросил Юра и не узнал своего голоса — до того грубо, низко и хрипло он прозвучал.  
— Ничего, — ответил раб. — Это всего лишь вода.  
Юра протянул руку, и тыквенная бутыль перекочевала в нее. Он нашел в себе силы сесть и сделать несколько глотков. Незнакомый раб сел на корточки, привалившись к стене, и смотрел на Юру.  
— Спасибо.  
— Меня зовут Эрик.  
— Я Юра.  
— Спроси его, — подал голос кто-то из множества рабов, что лежали вокруг на таких же, как у Юры, тюфяках, — каким ветром такую птичку к нам занесло.  
— Не спрошу, — ответил Эрик. — Захочет — расскажет сам.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Юра и отдал ему флягу.  
День следовал за днем, и новый день был такой же, как и предыдущий. Они собирали тростник, а вечерами их кормили, после чего они отправлялись спать. Кровавые трещины на руках Юры превратились в мозоли. Тело перестало болеть каждый вечер и каждое утро. Солнце сожгло его кожу, придав ей бронзовый оттенок, а волосы выбелило до оттенка пересохшей пшеницы.   
Он ни с кем не говорил из рабов. Они сторонились его, непохожего на них, замкнутого. Он же просто не хотел ни с кем говорить. Ненависть зрела под его сердцем, будто плод. Он копил ее — и силы.  
Прошло около двух недель — или так казалось Юре, потому что здесь, в череде одинаковых дней он быстро сбился со счета, — прежде чем надсмотрщик предпринял попытку добраться до Юры. Надсмотрщики работали посменно, и когда в паре с этим бородачом был один, которого рабы прозвали Шляпа — за шляпу вроде тех, что носят пастухи в Техасе — бородач вел себя тихо. Шляпа был незлобен и справедлив, и он был на хорошем счету у господина. Когда же выходил второй по кличке Белый — за прекрасную белую кобылу, на которой он разъезжал — бородач творил что хотел. Тогда на плантации разносилась ругань и свистела плеть.  
Юра как раз опустился на расчищенный от тростника участок, чтобы отдохнуть — рабам дозволялись два небольших перерыва в день. Глотнув воды, Юра прикрыл глаза и улегся на спину — и тут же снова сел, ощутив, что он больше не один.  
К нему подходили двое: бородач и черный раб, которого он привечал. Бородач улыбался, а негр разматывал веревку. Юра подобрал свое мачете и поднялся на ноги.  
— Никто не сделает тебе больно, если ты будешь послушным, — произнес бородач голосом, который он полагал ласковым.  
— Никто не перережет тебе глотку, если ты не подойдешь ближе, — ответил на это Юра, перехватывая оружие поудобнее. Во мгновение ока бородач выхватил пистолет.  
— Ты забыл кое о чем, мальчик.  
— Думаешь напугать меня этой штукой? — Юра оскалился. — Стреляй. Жаль, я не услышу, как ты будешь мямлить, когда Леруа спросит обо мне — а он спросит!  
Бородач на мгновение замешкался, и это промедление дорого ему стоило. Огромное тело проломилось сквозь тростник и снесло собою его пособника. Раздался жуткий треск и крик, бородач выронил пистолет, с ужасом глядя на то, как Эрик сворачивает его подручному шею. Даже Юре стало нехорошо от этого зрелища, и он спешно отвернулся.  
— Сунься к нему еще раз — я и тебя прикончу, — предупредил Эрик. И надсмотрщик, подобрав свое оружие, кинулся прочь, как испуганный заяц.  
— Ты убил его, — вымолвил наконец Юра, когда ощутил, что тошнота больше не подкатывает к горлу.  
— Что с того? — бросил Эрик, глядя на убитого раба с пренебрежением. — Он был никчемной тварью. И якшался с еще более никчемными тварями.  
— Тебя накажут, — сказал Юра. Эрик на это лишь пожал плечами.  
— Не в первый раз.  
Он мог бы и не говорить — Юра видел его спину, всю в старых и не очень шрамах. На щеке Эрик носил клеймо: “Б” — беглец.  
— Ты пытался бежать? — спросил Юра.  
— Много раз, — ответил Эрик. — Безуспешно. Видать, я слишком велик, чтобы скрыться.  
Он усмехнулся, глядя на Юру. Тот запоздало вспомнил, что не поблагодарил за спасение.  
— Спасибо.  
— Тебе не за что меня благодарить, — ответил Эрик. — Думаю, ты справился бы и сам. Но мачете ты держишь неправильно. Не так надо держать оружие, если хочешь убить.   
— Покажи, как, — попросил Юра.  
И Эрик показал, и это заняло все время перерыва и даже больше, так что потом им пришлось работать быстрее, чтобы наверстать дневную норму. Но Юра не жалел — он намеревался продолжить.  
А наказали их обоих. По негласному сговору они не стали говорить, когда их спросили, что это бородач пытался напасть на Юру и сказали, что это был только один негр. Незачем было пытаться обвинить надсмотрщика — им бы все равно не поверили.  
Их высекли — в наказание за непорядок и для острастки остальных. Вечером, в бараке, Юра сказал Эрику:  
— Больше не лезь мне на помощь. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то принимал на себя мои удары. Хватит с меня этого.  
— Как скажешь, — ответил Эрик. Вроде бы — хотя, возможно, Юре это показалось — в голосе его даже прозвучала обида.  
А Юра все вспоминал вторую свою порку, что так и не состоялась, и как Отабек закрыл его собой от удара плети. Нет, он больше не позволит никому встать между ним и опасностью. Довольно.  
Обижен был Эрик или нет, но все же он продолжил учить Юру правильно держать мачете. Жизнь на плантации была тяжела, но когда Юра пообвыкся с непривычным физическим трудом, научился работать так, чтобы тратить меньше сил, когда руки его перестали кровоточить, а мышцы — ныть, он узнал, что здесь было место не только тупому существованию.  
Люди, что работали здесь, старались жить. Вечерами те, у кого оставались силы, собирались перед бараками со своими мисками с едой, чтобы вместе поужинать и поговорить. Надсмотрщики не пресекали этих сборищ, ибо не видели в них беды. Ведь это же были земли Леруа, где господа заботились о своих рабах, где у них было вдосталь еды и воды, где заболевших лечили, а не гнали на поле работать, пока не упадут от изнеможения. Иногда рабам перепадало даже кукурузного виски — немного, чтобы повеселить сердце, но не захмелеть.  
Даже Эрик, непокоренный бунтарь, признавал, что здесь лучше, чем на какой угодно другой плантации.  
— Мой хозяин, что поставил мне это, — он показал на клеймо, — считал меня опасным и хотел продать в каменоломни. Дорогой я бежал, но меня поймали. Я убил одного из охотников за головами, что схватили меня, и они хотели меня повесить. Но один ушлый малый подговорил остальных, чтобы рассказать предыдущему моему хозяину, будто я мертв, и получить награду. А меня они свезли на рынок, где продали перекупщикам, а те — Леруа. Отсюда я бежать еще не пытался, — он улыбнулся так, словно смеялся сам над собой. — Будто бродячий пес пришел на теплый двор и зализывает раны.   
Он смотрел в пламя костра, что горело посреди круга, выхватывая из густой тропической тьмы лица — резкие, погрубевшие, осунувшиеся от усталости. “И я такой же, — думал Юра. — Узнал бы меня Отабек сейчас, если бы увидел? Любил бы?” И тут же он упрекнул сам себя за сомнения — конечно, узнал бы, конечно, любил бы.   
Если бы только был жив.  
— Знаешь, Юра, — сказал Эрик, — не сердись на меня за такие слова, вот только я думаю, что хозяева вроде Леруа — самые страшные из всех из них, белых господ.  
— Что ты говоришь такое, — изумился Юра. Эрик не мог знать о том, что творил Жан-Жак, но уж про Алана и Натали он знал, и знал, что они добры к своим рабам.  
— Что думаю, — ответил Эрик. — Хозяева добрые, да только это не дело — когда одни люди владеют другими. А когда хозяин добрый, ты об этом не думаешь. Он тебе и еду даст, и кров, и скажет, что делать. Позаботится о тебе. И у такого хозяина ты думаешь, что все правильно, все так и должно быть. Легко сопротивляться, когда тебя мучают и заставляют работать как ломовую лошадь. Но как сопротивляться, когда к тебе добры?  
— Он тоже говорил, что люди не должны владеть людьми, — пробормотал Юра, опуская голову на руки. Эрик рядом шевельнулся, но ничего не спросил — как и обещал в первый день, он не задавал Юре вопросов.  
— Что ж, — произнес он наконец и поднял голову, — может, скоро тебе вновь захочется бежать, когда нрав нового господина дойдет и сюда.  
— Слышал, будто в поместье снова свистела плеть, — сказал Эрик.  
— Да, — ответил Юра. — По мою душу.  
— Покажешь спину? — попросил Эрик, и Юра снял рубашку и повернулся к нему спиной.   
Шершавые от мозолей пальцы прошлись по шрамам, пустив по спине волну отвратительных мурашек.  
— Такая белая, — произнес Эрик, и в голосе его прозвучали горечь и гнев. — И поднялась же рука…  
Юра надел рубашку, укрываясь от ночной прохлады и чужих взглядов.  
— Я воспротивился ему, — сказал он. — Он хотел меня в свою постель, а я отказал ему. Он взял меня силой, — Юра сжал руку в кулак. — Больше никто и никогда ничего не возьмет у меня силой.  
— Тебе тоже пойдет буква “Б” на щеке, — усмехнулся Эрик. — “Бунтарь”.  
— И “беглец”, — вернул усмешку Юра. — Я пытался бежать. Меня вернули.  
— Такая отвага делает тебе честь, — сказал Эрик. Юра покачал головой и устремил взгляд в огонь.  
— Честь не моя. Я не за себя боролся. Я полюбил и хотел быть с тем, кого люблю. Ради него я рвался на волю.  
— Э, нет, вот в это я не верю, — покачал головой Эрик. — Я вижу, на что ты способен, парень. Ты бы рвался на волю и безо всякой любви, и уж точно не захотел бы лечь под своего господина, даже если бы твое сердце было свободно. Скажешь, не так?  
Юра глубоко вздохнул и на нашел, что ответить. Сердце его ныло от неизбывной тоски по Отабеку. А не рвался бы на волю — глядишь, он был бы жив. Не сопротивлялся бы Жан-Жаку — глядишь, тот бы быстро охладел да и отпустил Юру от себя.  
Только вот после такого Юра сам себе не был бы нужен, что об Отабеке говорить.  
— Что же случилось с твоим другом? — спросил Эрик, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Умер он, — ответил Юра. Тогда Эрик протянул руку и несильно толкнул его кулаком против сердца.  
— Но не здесь, верно?  
— Верно, — согласился Юра. — Не здесь.  
Он поднимались до света, в серой мгле умывались, поглощали нехитрый завтрак и шли на поле — серые тени, будто фигуры в театре теней на фоне светлеющего неба. Женский голос затягивал вдруг тягучую, печальную песню, и ее подхватывали со всех сторон. И в такт взлетали мачете, рубили стебли, срубали верхушки, отбрасывали.   
Спустись с горы, Моисей,  
Спустись в земли Египта  
И скажи старому фараону,  
Чтобы освободил мой народ.  
И Юра пел вместе с ними, его голос звенел, сплетаясь с сотнями других, его руки сносили толстые стебли тростника, наливаясь не усталостью, но силой, и мачете правильно лежало в его ладони.  
Отпустил мой народ!  
Как-то вечером, когда, покончив с ужином, сидели вокруг костра, одна из женщин сказала:  
— Ходили слухи, при господском доме живет белокожий раб, который танцует лучше всех на свете.  
Взгляды устремились на Юру. Тот пожал плечами, глядя в землю под ногами.  
— Может, и живет, — сказал он нехотя. Женщина все не унималась..  
— Еще говорили, будто у него волосы цветом как солнце.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? — сердито спросил Юра. — Чтобы я рассказал, как я здесь очутился? Ну так спроси у своих, кто болтает, может, они расскажут.  
Она вытянула руки, безмолвно прося прощения.  
— Я всего лишь хотела бы увидеть, как ты танцуешь, — сказала она. Никто не поддержал ее просьбу словами, но взгляды со всех сторон сказали Юре — да, они бы тоже хотели. Юра вздохнул.  
— Музыка нужна. И чтобы был ритм.  
Конечно, здесь ни у кого не было барабанов. Но высохшие древесные стволы, что служили им и скамьями, и столом, тоже неплохо годились. Костер пригасили, чтобы дать Юре больше места. Несколько ладоней ударили по дереву разом, и гулкое “бо-о-ом” разнеслось в ночи.  
Юра бросился в танец как в битву. О, как же давно он не танцевал, как давно не двигалось его тело в таком знакомом, пьянящем ритме. Он танцевал, смешивая классическую науку, что вложила в его тело Лилия, с диким духом Африки, что подарили ему Анна и Мария; но если бы его учительницы увидели Юру сейчас, они не узнали бы его. Исчезла невинная мягкость движений, исчезла легкость и наивность юного, не знавшего беды существа. Теперь это была пляска воина, дикая, полная угрозы и обещания мести. К счастью, никто из надсмотрщиков, что пришли на шум, не могли понять этого, иначе не избегнуть бы Юре наказания, а то и господин Леруа получил бы весточку. И все же они ощутили, не осознав, смутную угрозу, что сквозила в каждом Юрином движении, и когда танец кончился, разогнали собрание по баракам. И еще несколько вечером после этого надзирали вечером за рабскими сборищами, так что даже разговоров не велось за ужином.  
Как-то днем во время перерыва Эрик, который теперь старался работать поближе к Юре, сказал словно невзначай:  
— Говорят, будто все больше рабов бежит с плантаций. Болтают, будто под землей проложили железную дорогу, о которой не знают власти, и рабов вывозят по ней на Север.  
Юра на это пожал плечами.  
— Может, и есть такая, но что мне с того. Мне не нужно на Север. Я пойду в поместье. У меня счеты с господином.  
— Ну так я пойду с тобой, — спокойно сказал Эрик. — Я много раз пытался бежать, но теперь я понимаю, что бегство не поможет. Если бежишь, тебя поймают и вернут обратно. Ну так надо сделать так, чтобы некому было ловить и некуда было возвращать.  
— То, о чем ты говоришь — это восстание, — сказал Юра. — История знает много восстаний угнетенных против угнетателей. Беда лишь в том, что восстание нечасто заканчивается хорошо.  
— Что с того? — спросил Эрик. — Твоя месть тоже не закончится хорошо. И если даже ты останешься на этой плантации, это тоже не закончится хорошо.  
— Тут ты прав, — кивнул Юра. — Что же ты предлагаешь?  
— Подговорить людей, — сказал Эрик, — убить надсмотрщиков, двинуться вперед, к поместью, сжигая все на своем пути. Ты хочешь отомстить Леруа — так мсти. Он отнял у тебя все — отними и ты у него все. Это лучше, чем просто прикончить его.  
— Захотят ли пойти за нами? — спросил Юра. — Все еще помнят старых хозяев Леруа и их доброту.  
— Так расскажи им о новом, — сказал Эрик. — Не думаешь же ты, что Жан-Жак Леруа ограничится только тобой? Он почуял вкус крови и теперь будет хотеть больше. И к тому же, — он смотрел вперед, куда-то вдаль, будто хотел заглянуть за кромку горизонта, — есть другие хозяева и другие плантации. И есть такие, где рабам приходится совсем плохо. В мире много зла, Юра. Кто-то должен его уничтожить. Или хотя бы начать.  
— И ты думаешь, что это буду я? — усмехнулся Юра.  
— Я думаю, что это будем мы, — ответил Эрик прямо и искренне. И в голове Юры, будто путеводная звезда, вспыхнула мысль об Отабеке — Отабек ненавидел рабство и говорил о нем как о зле. Что ж, Юра выкорчует это зло — по крайней мере, тогда он будет знать, что Отабек умер не зря.  
— Давай же начнем, — сказал Юра.  
Это было трудное дело. Юра не мог говорить со всеми рабами сразу — тогда их вечерние сборища сразу бы пресекли. Но он и Эрик шептались с ними группами и поодиночке, и Юра рассказывал, не скрывая и не приукрашивая, что с ним произошло, и показывал следы плети на своей спине. Жан-Жак Леруа, говорил он, недостоин имени своих родителей. Он злобен, высокомерен и жесток. Он не исполнил их воли. Он скверный хозяин.  
Может, в том не было бы пользы, но вышло так, что надсмотрщик по прозвищу Шляпа и еще один, который тоже был хорошим человеком, почти одновременно взяли расчет, а их место заняли двое других, которые оказались еще хуже, чем Бородач и Белый. Юра не знал причин, но поделился с Эриком мыслью, что, возможно, нечто в поведении нового хозяина перестало устраивать приличных людей, и теперь Жан-Жаку приходится нанимать всякое отребье. Он-то поделился этим, сомневаясь, прав ли, но Эрик, не обеременный пусть полузабытой, но все же привязанностью, в разговорах выставил это как непреложный факт. Жан-Жак Леруа скверный хозяин, заявил он, смотрите, даже хорошие надсмотрщики теперь бегут от него. Что же будет дальше?  
Юра сказал ему, хмурясь:  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты выставляешь Жан-Жака хуже, чем он есть?  
— Чем хуже он будет казаться, тем лучше для нас, — небрежно ответил на это Эрик.  
— Не нравится мне это, — сердито сказал Юра. — Я не хочу лгать.  
— Так не лги, — сказал Эрик. — Я буду лгать за тебя. Мне не сложно.   
Но Юра все продолжал хмуриться, и тогда Эрик сказал:  
— Послушай меня. Возможно, Жан-Жак Леруа больше в жизни своей не отправит на порку ни одного раба. Возможно, он, как и его родители, будет из года в год освобождать все новых и новых рабов и давать им деньги, чтобы они могли начать жизнь на воле. Но я знаю одно. Тебя оставили ему, как оставляют младших детей на тех, кто старше. Достойный человек просил у него твоей руки и клялся оберегать тебя. Но Жан-Жак Леруа предал доверие своих родителей, своего друга и твое, и все из-за блажи, что втемяшилась ему в голову. Я выставляю его хуже, чем он есть? Да что может быть хуже того, что он сделал?  
Юра, задыхаясь, смотрел мимо него — слишком уж больно ему становилось от слов Эрика, и все же он знал, что в них нет ни слова неправды или хотя бы преувеличения.  
— Жан-Жак не был плохим хозяином никому, кроме меня, — прошептал Юра. Эрик отозвался:  
— Он был плохим хозяином для тебя, Юра, этого достаточно. Так не бывает — чтобы вот тут, в маленьком кусочке себя, человек был скверным, зато во всем остальном — прекрасным. Нет уж, скверна — она скверна и есть, она расползется и захватит целиком, дай только время. Так вот времени-то я ему и не хочу давать.  
И Юра кивнул, признавая его правоту.  
И понемногу, шаг за шагом их воля завладела волей остальных. Бунт пугал рабов, их пугала неизвестность неустроенной жизни, но слова Юры о жестокости нового хозяина пугали едва ли не больше. Юра говорил о наказаниях и боли невольнической жизни, Эрик говорил о прелестях жизни свободной, и они вместе твердили о том, что никто не должен быть рабом. Господь создал всех свободными и равными, и что с того, что у кого-то черная кожа, а у кого-то белая, что с того, что кто-то научился делать ружья, а кто-то по-прежнему охотится с копьем? Значит, такова была его воля, и кто такие эти белые, что прибыли на своих кораблях на черный континент и решили, что могут забирать отсюда людей и заставлять их работать на себя?  
— Они носят красивую одежду и украшения, едят вкусную еду, ездят на балы, а вы в это время надрываетесь в поле, жуете одну и ту же кашу каждый день и носите отрепье, — говорил Эрик. — Кто решил, что должно быть так? Им нужен хлопок, сахарный тростник, индиго, кофе? Так пусть возьмут в свои белые ручки мотыги и мачете и идут на поля! Почему мы работаем на них? Почему они владеют нами? Кто сказал, что должно быть так?  
А Юра говорил:  
— Сегодня вы работаете не на износ, и вам дают достаточно хорошей еды, и не бьют вас плетью за лень, а если дневная норма и не выполнена, то закроют глаза. А если на следующий год тростник уродится плохо? Сменятся надсмотрщики? Вас продадут другому хозяину? Если из вас начнут выжимать все соки, пока держать вас впроголодь, просто чтобы вы могли работать, пока не упадете? Что, если прихоть хозяина разорвет вашу семью? Что, если от вас потребуют того, чего вы дать не сможете? Все в руках хозяина. Ваш труд, ваше тело, даже ваша душа — все принадлежит ему. Кто сказал, что должно быть так?  
И сердца рабов вспыхивали, как факелы, от этих речей, и в глазах загорался огонь. И мечты о свободе овладевали их мыслями.  
Настали сухие осенние дни, и однажды Эрик сказал, обронив будто между прочим:  
— Теперь достаточно одной искры, чтобы все вспыхнуло.  
Юра посмотрел на него, потом окинул взглядом поле. Ненависть под его сердцем созрела и пылала, как огненный шар.   
— Нам понадобятся пистолеты, — сказал он. Эрик кивнул.  
— И тебе будет нужна лошадь.  
— Почему мне? — удивился Юра.  
— Потому что ты наш предводитель, — ответил Эрик. — Тебя должно быть видно отовсюду. Завтра на смену заступает Белый. Мне по душе его кобыла.  
Юра усмехнулся, глядя в словно бы вечно насмешливое лицо Эрика.  
— Я отвлеку Бородача, — сказал он. — А ты займешься Белым.  
— Помнишь, как правильно держать мачете? — спросил Эрик.  
— Не сомневайся во мне, — ответил Юра.  
Этим вечером он снова танцевал. Они не могли говорить на вечерних сборищах, и потому Юра старался в танец вложить все те слова, что не могли быть сказаны. Обещание битвы. Обещание свободы.  
Когда же все разошлись, Эрик, коснувшись Юриной руки, указал головой в сторону от бараков — мол, отойдем. Юра встал и последовал за ним, думая, что, наверное, Эрик хочет обсудить детали плана.  
Но он ошибся. В непроглядной ночной тьме Эрик, бережно взяв его руку, произнес:  
— Юра, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что. Просто знай — что бы ты ни ответил, ничего не изменится. Я все равно пойду за тобой.  
Он почти сливался с темнотой, Юра видел лишь белки его глаз да поблескивающие зубы.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он настороженно. — Говори.  
— Я влюбился в тебя, Юра.  
Слова эти упали в грудь Юры, будто тяжелый камень. Глубоко вдохнув, он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но оказалось, что Эрик еще не закончил.  
— Ты рассказывал о том, кто умер, но живет в своем сердце. Бог мне свидетель, я не стану ждать, пока память о нем оставит тебя, потому что знаю, что этого не случится никогда. А если бы могло случиться — тогда ты был бы вовсе не ты, и я не полюбил бы тебя. Но, Юра, — и пальцы его на руке Юры сжались чуть сильнее, — может быть, когда-нибудь случится так, что в твоем сердце будет место для кого-то еще?  
Юра молчал, ощущая, как согревает его ладонь чужая рука, и думал о том, как же непохож Эрик на Жан-Жака. Как так вышло, что благородный джентльмен брал свое грубой силой, уверенный в своем праве, а раб, необразованный, неграмотный, говорил о своей любви так ласково, так просяще? А ведь он был сильнее Юры во много раз — захоти Эрик взять его силой, и Юре нечего было бы ему противопоставить, кроме ярости.  
Юра подумал об Отабеке и о том, что так и не познал его любви. Все, что им досталось — несколько поцелуев и объятий. Ему так и не довелось узнать, как это — когда тебя касаются ласково, нежно, когда ты в страстном порыве отдаешься любимому человеку.  
Но Эрик… как знать, может быть, когда-нибудь Юра смог бы полюбить его?  
Он закрыл глаза — и будто вживе увидел перед собой Отабека. На душе стало сладко и больно, на глазах вскипели слезы, и Юра закрыл лицо ладонью, словно так мог бы их удержать.  
— Прости, Эрик, — выдохнул он. — Ты хороший человек. Кто-то непременно отдаст тебе свое сердце, только это буду не я.  
Эрик молча поднес его руку к губам, коснулся ладони легким поцелуем и отпустил.  
— Что ж, тогда я просто последую за тобой, — он пошел в сторону барака, но вдруг остановился и обернулся к Юре: — Болтают, будто на окраине столицы есть дом, где привечают беглецов. Там их встречает человек, что появился совсем недавно — раньше его не видели. И он спрашивает о рабе с плантаций Леруа, о рабе с белой кожей и волосами цвета соломы. Вот что я хотел сказать тебе, Юра. Не хорони надежду.


	10. Глава 10. Раскаяние

Тем временем Жан-Жак Леруа в своем поместье знать не знал, какие тучи собираются над его головой; но если бы и знал, вряд ли встревожился бы.  
Юру увезли, и, казалось бы, с ним должно было покинуть Жан-Жака и смятение души. Но покой и прежняя веселость не вернулись к нему. Если бы кто-то из знавших Жан-Жака ранее посмотрел на него сейчас, то решил бы, что вся жизнь покинула этого когда-то шумного и неугомонного человека.  
Его перестали навещать друзья — кто-то, подобно близнецам Криспино, сам, а кого-то, подобно Изабелле, он отвадил от себя. Большой дом опустел — Жан-Жак сослал на огороды и поля почти всех слуг, оставив только кухарку и лакея, а кого-то даже и продал. Он стал резок с рабами, и хотя никого, кроме Юры, в поместье больше не выпороли, Жан-Жака начали бояться.   
Жан-Жак почти не выходил из дома, и лицо его без солнечного света осунулось и побледнело, и часто было черным от щетины. Он мало ел, зато все больше пил. Он почти перестал разговаривать хоть с кем-то.  
Единственными людьми, кто все еще навещал Жан-Жак, были его управляющий и юристы. Дела у Леруа шли все хуже и хуже. Урожай сахарного тростника и индиго был хорош, и можно было продать лес, но покупателей становилось все меньше, а те, что оставались, почуяв наживу, предлагали совсем уж бросовые цены. Управляющий пытался объяснить Жан-Жаку причины — это политические дела, говорил он, Север пытается диктовать свои условия, — но Жан-Жак не давал ему договорить.  
— Не желаю слушать про Север, — рычал он. — Что еще?  
— Если бы вы могли поучаствовать, — смиренно говорил управляющий. — Пообщаться с нужными людьми…  
Но Жан-Жак не желал, да и не мог общаться с нужными людьми. Ему грозит разорение? Да бог с вами, неужели же с его плантациями ему может грозить разорение? Но сильнее этой уверенности было нежелание шевелиться. И Жан-Жак думал порой — что ж, пусть он разорится. Пусть останется нищим. Может быть, он это заслужил?  
Первые несколько дней после отъезда Юры он часто слышал вечерами пение — негры завывали возле своих хижин что-то протяжное, тоскливое. В конце концов, не выдержав, Жан-Жак спросил у кухарки, что это такое.  
— О, это поминальные песни, — ответила она и тоже замычала под нос что-то невыносимо тоскливое.  
— По кому? — раздраженно спросил Жан-Жак. — Моих родителей вы уже оплакали, а больше никто не умирал.  
— Как же, умер, — возразил кухарка. — Этот юноша, которого любил Юра.  
И она посмотрела на Жан-Жака таким взглядом, что он отступил на шаг.  
За такие взгляды на хозяина любой раб заслуживал порки. Но Жан-Жак малодушно сбежал от нее, от женщины, что была в полном его подчинении, от ее холодного презрительного разочарования. Никто из рабов не говорил с ним — а ведь он помнил, как старый папин слуга вслух критиковал отца за то, что тот надел не тот костюм; или как нянечка матери — нынче старухи уже не было на свете, к счастью, она не пережила свою любимицу — распекала ее, взрослую женщину, будто девчонку, за то, что слишком часто ездит верхом по-мужски.  
Но Жан-Жака рабы сторонились. Он разочаровал их как хозяин.   
Засыпая то в гостиной на софе, то в кабинете отца, Жан-Жак постоянно видел беспокойные, тревожные сны. Но самые страшные кошмары приходили к нему, когда он ложился в своей спальне.  
Ему снилось, что он просыпается, и Юра лежит рядом. Жан-Жак тянется к нему, но когда он касается Юриного плеча, тот заваливается ничком, и взгляду Жан-Жака открывается его спина: сплошное кровавое месиво, в котором копошатся могильные черви. Он просыпался с воплем и долго еще не мог отделаться от ощущения, что черви ползают по нему.   
Ему снилось, что Отабек заходит к нему в спальню, а Жан-Жак знает, что он мертв, и дикий ужас охватывает его. Лицо Отабека искажено ненавистью и болью, глаза — два черных провала. Он подходит к Жан-Жаку, сгребает его за грудки, трясет и рычит в лицо одно только слово: “Отдай!”  
И часто, очень часто Жан-Жаку снилось — и это был самый страшный сон, потому что он более всего походил на реальность — что он просыпается, встает, выходит из спальни. И дом его пуст, окна зияют разбитыми стеклами, как пустые глазницы черепа, и все искорежено и сожжено, и пол истоптан грязными сапогами, словно по нему прошлась армия. А снаружи поют негры, и их голоса, сливаясь в тоскливом порыве, гремят все выше, все громче, взлетая в небо, и вскоре ничего уже не слышно за этим грохотом.  
— Кого они оплакивают? — спрашивает Жан-Жак, и кто-то отвечает шепотом, но так, что ему все слышно:  
— Тебя, Джей-Джей.  
И он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть того, кто говорит, и всякий раз не видит.  
Сны этим были настолько горьки и ужасны, что вскоре Жан-Жак перестал ночевать в своей спальне, предпочитая гостиную и кабинет — здесь его хотя бы не терзали кошмары.  
Со временем Жан-Жака начала терзать бессонница. Утомленный и измученный, он лежал в темноте гостиной или кабинета, смотрел в темный потолок или в черное небо за окном, и в голове его роились воспоминания, не дающие покоя. Он вспоминал с горькой, болезненной ясностью, как в начале лета они ехали с Отабеком через апельсиновую рощу и как сияло над ними ласковое синее небо. Вся жизнь лежала перед ними, и счастье было так близко — руку протяни.   
Он вспоминал, как впервые заметил взгляды, что Отабек кидал на Юру: ошеломленные, полные безоговорочного восхищения, словно Отабек видит нечто, подобного чему никогда не встречал в своей жизни. Тогда Жан-Жак и сам будто бы увидел Юру заново — повзрослевшего, распустившегося, будто бутон белой розы. Такого яркого, такого красивого. Он походил на солнце в выцветшем до белизны летнем небе. И только взгляд остался тем же, что Жан-Жак помнил с детства — яростным, неистовым. Рабы не должны смотреть так, но Юра никогда и не смотрел как раб.  
Тоска и отчаяние вползали в сердце Жан-Жака. О, если бы можно было каким-то чудом повернуть время вспять! Он бы все сделал по-другому, он бы…  
Но на этой мысли он останавливался, боясь следовать дальше. А сделал бы он по-другому? И что бы он изменил? Не стал бы притязать на Юру? Освободил бы его и отдал его руку Отабеку? Или просто не пригласил бы Отабека с собой, когда поехал домой — в надежде на то, что, может быть, теперь ему удастся завоевать сердце Юры?  
Жан-Жак не знал, сколько прошло недель, когда на пороге его дома вновь появилась Изабелла. Началась осень, ясная, сухая; днём солнце всё ещё жарило совсем по-летнему, но несмотря на это, Изабелла была одета в глухое чёрное платье, и на мгновение Жан-Жаку показалось, что это один из его страшных снов.  
Он принял ее на веранде, потому что вдруг устыдился своего дома, темного и запущенного. Еле удалось докричаться слуги, чтобы им подали напитки и фрукты. Изабелла казалась печальной и строгой, и какой-то удивительно деловитой, какой Жан-Жак ее раньше не видел.  
— Ты так и сидишь тут совсем один, Джей-Джей, — сказала она, глядя на него с грустью. Он, ужасно стыдясь своей щетины и мятой одежды, ответил:  
— Очень много дел, дорогая Изабелла. Воюю с финансами, а я не силен на этом поле боя.  
Он улыбнулся, но она улыбку не вернула.  
— Отец мой скончался, — сообщила она ровным голосом, и Жан-Жак вздрогнул.  
— Белла, дорогая… Мне так жаль.  
— Не стоит, Джей-Джей, — она наконец улыбнулась, глядя на него. — Мы с матушкой наконец свободны от его тирании, а уж насколько свободнее вздохнули наши рабы, и говорить не приходится.   
Жан-Жак молчал, не зная, что можно сказать на это. По правде говоря, ему совершенно не жаль было старика Янга, но его смутило, как свободно и спокойно сказала об этом Изабелла.  
— Так что я решила, что могу навестить тебя, — продолжала говорить Изабелла, улыбаясь. — Видишь ли, после той истории с поимкой беглого раба папа отчего-то решил, что ты плохая для меня компания, и мне было запрещено навещать тебя даже в сопровождении. Не думай, что я перестала ездить к тебе по своей воле.  
Однако Жан-Жак почти ничего не услышал из ее слов, кроме тех, что касались поимки беглого раба. Его будто дернули мясницким крюком под ребра — так больно и страшно стало ему от этих слов и от того, как равнодушно произнесла их Изабелла.  
— Я никогда так не думал, — ответил он машинально.   
— Я соскучилась по тебе, — сказала Изабелла просто. Жан-Жак посмотрел на ее маленькую ручку, затянутую в шелковую черную перчатку. Потом, решившись, взял узкую ладонь, поднес к своим губам и поцеловал.  
— Я тоже, дорогая моя Белла.  
С этого дня Изабелла стала навещать его постоянно и, более того, заставляла его тоже покидать поместье. В первую очередь, конечно, Жан-Жаку предстояло съездить на поминки ее отца. Одетый в не новый, но хорошо на нем сидящий и тщательно вычищенный черный костюм, гладко выбритый, аккуратно причесанный, Жан-Жак наконец нашел в себе смелость встать перед зеркалом — чего он старательно избегал все последние недели.  
Он удивился, увидев, что побледнел и слегка осунулся. Удивительным образом это ему шло, придавая некую интересность чертам его красивого лица. Если раньше его цветущий вид безоговорочно выдавал в нем полного жизни сельского обитателя, то теперь он выглядел как благородный европейский аристократ — он видел таких на портретах в старинном замке рода Леруа во Франции.  
Но, посмотрев на себя, Жан-Жак не смог, как раньше, насладиться собственной красотой. Ужас оттолкнул его от зеркала — в изменившемся своем лице он увидел не красоту, а отпечатки нечистой совести. Его отражение будто кричало ему: “Посмотри, что ты наделал!” И Жан-Жаку неистово захотелось запереться в отцовском кабинете и опрокинуть в себя несколько стаканов виски, а никак не ехать куда-то, где ему придется общаться с другими людьми, которые — в этом Жан-Жак был уверен — все знают, что он сотворил, и осуждают его.  
Но, разумеется, Жан-Жак справился с собой и поехал в поместье Янгов — он обещал Изабелле, а нарушить обещание, данное девушке, он не смог даже если бы лежал при смерти.   
Янги приняли его радушно: Изабелла была попросту счастлива его видеть, а госпожа Янг, удивительно похорошевшая в трауре, смотрела на него с некоторой, как показалось Жан-Жаку, надеждой, хотя он не знал, в чем причина. Да и во взглядах гостей Жан-Жак не увидел осуждения; да и откуда бы было ему взяться? История о том, что из поместья Леруа пытался бежать раб, разумеется, облетела округу, но для плантаторов это была не более чем история о неблагодарном мальчишке, который, несмотря на всю проявленную к нему доброту, пытался обмануть своего хозяина и получил по заслугам. А что при этом был застрелен какой-то янки — ну так что с того? Нечего тянуть руки к чужому добру. Эти янки совсем уже забылись в своей безумной идее, что всех негров надо освободить.  
А брата и сестры Криспино на поминках не было, так что ни одного осуждающего взгляда Жан-Жаку не досталось.  
После поминок Изабелла начала навещать Жан-Жака едва ли не каждый день. Они проводили вместе часы, сидя на веранде, гуляя или катаясь верхом, и он оживал рядом с ней. Изабелла изгнала из его дома мрак, и все чаще Жан-Жак думал, что, возможно, она изгонит мрак и из его души.  
Однажды, когда они сидели на берегу пруда на подстеленном покрывале, с корзинкой для пикника, Жан-Жак сказал, улыбаясь:  
— Как бы тебе не скомпрометировать себя, дорогая Белла. Ты так много времени проводишь со мной…  
Она беспечно пожала плечами. Она все еще носила траур, и черное одеяние все больше и больше раздражало Жан-Жака. Ничего, пройдет какой-то год — и она снова наденет яркие платья. Думать об этом было приятно.  
— Говорят, что подмоченная репутация делают женщину интереснее, — сказала она, глядя на Жан-Жака смеющимися глазами. — Не все же плохим мужчинам быть интересными.  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты была интереснее, — отозвался Жан-Жак, улыбаясь. Изабелла надула губы.  
— Какой ты бессовестный, Жан-Жак. Почему же?  
— А вдруг ты будешь вызывать все больше интереса и забудешь своего бедного скучного Жан-Жака?  
Изабелла рассмеялась.  
— Не бойся, в моем сердце всегда останется местечко для тебя.  
— Но я бы хотел занимать все твое сердце. — И он взял ее за руку. — Дорогая моя Белла. Ты станешь моей женой?  
Она смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову, и лицо ее потихоньку расцветало нежной счастливой улыбкой. А Жан-Жак сжимал ее руку, чувствуя, что сердце колотится так, будто хочет выпрыгнуть из груди.   
— Джей-Джей, — выдохнула она, — конечно.  
Жан-Жак был уверен, что госпожа Янг будет против скорой помолвки — ведь ее супруг был похоронен совсем недавно. Но, к его удивлению, она пришла в восторг, когда он явился к ней, чтобы просить руки Изабеллы. Помолвку назначили на следующей неделе.  
Жан-Жак не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз был так счастлив. Казалось бы, совсем недавно вокруг были только мрак и смерть, и вот мир будто расцвел: красками, вкусами, запахами. Он вернул слуг в дом, чтобы привести его в порядок. С кухни снова потянуло запахами еды, а с полей и огородов зазвучали песни.  
Накануне помолвки Жан-Жак уехал в столицу — надо было встретиться с юристами, а заодно он хотел купить кольцо для Изабеллы. Он подарил ей обручальное кольцо матери, красивое и дорогое его сердцу; но к сожалению, оно Изабелле было велико, и ей приходилось носить его поверх перчаток. Жан-Жак хотел привезти ей что-то новое и прекрасное.  
А сделав все дела и выбрав самое восхитительное и самое дорогое в ювелирной лавке кольцо, он зашел в салун, решив, что может и вознаградить себя за полный трудов день.  
И уже сев за столик и вытянув уставшие ноги, Жан-Жак увидел, как из-за стойки поднялся и пошел к выходу…  
— Отабек! — воскликнул Жан-Жак и вскочил, роняя стул, вне себя от радости. Все будто стерлось из его памяти, словно ничего не произошло, и Отабек был жив, и они были друзьями…  
Человек не остановился, не обернулся, спина его не вздрогнула — он просто вышел из салуна. Окрик не остановил его — разумеется, потому что это был не Отабек, не мог быть Отабек.  
Ведь Отабека не было в живых, и именно Жан-Жак был тем человеком, который оборвал его жизнь.  
Жан-Жак не помнил, как добрался до своего номера в гостинице. Кошмары не терзали его уже какое-то время, но этой ночью они вернулись: он снова видел Юру с истерзанной спиной, снова видел мертвые глаза Отабека, вновь слышал заунывное пение негров, что оплакивали Жан-Жака.  
И еще ему приснилось, что он сидит на берегу пруда и держит в руках ладонь Изабеллы. Но когда он поднял глаза на ее лицо, сквозь него проступили черты Юры — чуть нахмуренные брови, крепко сжатые губы, зеленые глаза.  
— За что, Джей-Джей? — спросил он, глядя на Жан-Жак.   
Жан-Жак проснулся в слезах. И долго еще не мог перестать думать о том, что Юра должен был получить свободу — и услышать от Отабека те же самые слова, что Жан-Жак сказал Изабелле.  
Помолвка должна была состояться в доме Янгов. Был объявлен прием, правда, без бала — все же семья пока носила траур. Гости, без сомнения, догадывались о причине собрания — новости в этих краях разлетались быстро; но если кто и осуждал госпожу Янг и Изабеллу за поспешность, то тихо, да и не вполне всерьез. Господина Янга никто особенно не любил, а Изабелла пока все же не замуж выходила, а лишь собиралась обручиться.  
Гости уже были в сборе, когда приехал Жан-Жак. Старшее поколение еще старалось вести себя чинно, как подобает в доме, где недавно умер член семьи, но молодежь давно махнула рукой на условности и веселилась напропалую. Изабелла сияла, несмотря на черное платье.  
Жан-Жак силился веселиться со всеми, но получалось у него плохо. Вернувшиеся кошмары не давали ему покоя; последние несколько ночей Жан-Жак почти не спал. Изабелла если и заметила, что с ним что-то не так, ничего не спросила — может быть, не нашла минуты, а может, решила, что он просто волнуется. Жан-Жак же с нетерпением ждал минуты, когда будет объявлена помолвка — ему почему-то казалось, что с этого мгновения все пойдет хорошо, и муки совести оставят его вместе с ночными кошмарами.  
И все же когда момент настал, Жан-Жак оказался захвачен врасплох.  
— Господа, господа! — серебристым голосом заговорила мать Изабеллы, поднимаясь на ноги. Кто-то из мужчин зычно призвал к тишине и получил от нее благодарную улыбку.  
Постепенно все затихли. Изабелла с сияющими глазами встала рядом с матерью, и обе посмотрели на Жан-Жака. Он поднялся с места и подошел к ним, не чувствуя под собой пола.  
— Хоть нас с Беллой и постигло недавно ужасно горе, — заговорила госпожа Янг, сияя так, что ее слова прозвучали насмешкой, — все же я безмерно счастлива сообщить вам всем, что нашелся человек, который смог нас в этом горе утешить. Дорогой друг нашей семьи — и всех ваших семей, без сомнения, — наш милый Жан-Жак Леруа предложил Изабелле стать его женой!  
Девушки — подруги Изабеллы захлопали в ладоши. Кто-то, кажется, расплакался, а Жан-Жак вдруг обратил внимание, что среди девушек нет Сары Криспино.  
— Жан-Жак, — шепотом позвала его Изабелла, и он, опомнившись, шагнул к ней и взял ее руки в свои. “Кольцо”, — вспомнилось ему, и он собрался было вытащить коробочку с кольцом из кармана, но вдруг страшно закружилась голова, и Жан-Жак вцепился в руки Изабеллы, как в опору. Весь мир будто пошел волнами, глаза заволокло туманом, и лицо Изабеллы растворилось в нем, и Жан-Жаку показалось, что он падает в глубокую пропасть — или в свою могилу?  
И в этом бредовом видении ему явились Отабек и Юра — они смотрели на него сверху в них, и в лицах их были ненависть и боль.  
“Как смеешь ты быть счастливым? Как смеешь ты даже думать о том, чтобы быть счастливым?”  
Жан-Жак разжал руки, выпуская ладони Изабеллы, и качнулся назад. Она смотрела на него, и на лице ее больше не было улыбки — только страх.  
— Жан-Жак, — позвала она тихо. Вокруг царила мертвая тишина.  
— Прости, Белла, — прошептал Жан-Жак. — Я не могу… мне нельзя… я проклят. Я недостоин тебя.  
И он развернулся и устремился прочь из дома, прочь, на конюшню — вскочить верхом и мчаться отсюда, мчаться от людей, закрыться в своем доме, как в берлоге, и ждать смерти, а то и конца света и Страшного Суда. Хотя в этот миг Жан-Жак был уверен — ни один Страшный Суд не накажет его еще больше, ни одна адская сковорода не будет жарить его сильнее, чем он сам себя.  
Изабелла кинулась за ним, но ей, путающейся в тяжелых юбках, было не догнать его. И все же она бежала, гналась за всадником, не думая о своем позоре, гналась пока ее не оставили силы — и тогда она упала на колени в дорожную пыль и горько разрыдалась.

***  
Изабелла приехала на следующий день, но Жан-Жак заперся в кабинете и велел сказать, что он не принимает. Точно так же он обошелся и с ее матерью, которая вечером. Стыд и чудовищное раскаяние терзали его; но всего сильнее был страх посмотреть Изабелле в глаза. Она ведь спросит его, что произошло, и тогда ему придется все ей рассказать, и быть искренним, как в исповедальне, а именно этого Жан-Жак и не мог сделать. Только не с Изабеллой.  
Но она приехала и на следующий день тоже, и на этот раз не стала слушать слуг, а прошла к кабинету Жан-Жака и забарабанила в дверь.  
— Джей-Джей, если ты немедленно не откроешь, клянусь, я вернусь с парой крепких рабов и велю им выломать эту дверь! И посмотрим, кто меня остановит!  
В голосе ее было столько решимости, что Жан-Жак — она не пугает его и не преувеличивает, она действительно сделает как сказала. Делать было нечего, и он открыл.  
— За что? — спросила Изабелла, едва переступив порог, и Жан-Жаку показалось, будто мир обрушивается ему на голову. Точно такой же вопрос задал ему во сне Юра.  
— Ни за что, — ответил он тихо. — Это не твоя вина. Я чудовище, Белла. Я не заслуживаю тебя. Я не заслуживаю быть счастливым. Не после того, что я сотворил.  
— Да что ты сотворил? — закричала она, надвигаясь на него. — Боишься рассказать? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты возжелал этого мальчишку? Да, мне это не по нраву, но что же, ты мужчина, вам это свойственно. Ох, милый, я понимаю, — глаза ее заблестели, — я понимаю, тебе больно из-за того, что ты застрелил Отабека. Но ведь и он тогда целился в тебя. Ты оберегал свое имущество и жизнь. Тебе не о чем терзаться. Сердце мое, — она шагнула ближе, рука ее легла Жан-Жаку на локоть, — может быть, тебе стоит сходить на исповедь? Ты покаешься, и станет легче.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сказал Жан-Жак и отступил от нее, — ты не понимаешь. Я помешал Юриному счастью.  
Она нахмурилась, потом вздохнула.  
— Да, я знаю, хороший хозяин должен следить, чтобы его рабы были довольны и счастливы…  
Он перебил ее, вцепившись в свои волосы, с силой потянул их.  
— Не то, — выдохнул он. — Не так, Белла, нет… Я не имел права, — прошептал он, глядя перед собой распахнутыми глазами — ему казалось, что он смотрит в бездну.   
Изабелла молчала некоторое время, словно силясь взять в толк, о чем он говорит. Потом негромко произнесла:  
— Так верни его с плантаций и дай ему свободу. Ты же на плантации его услал, верно? Отпусти его, и, возможно, тогда он отпустит меня.  
Жан-Жак повернулся к ней. В словах Изабеллы был здравый смысл, и в то же время что-то дернулось в душе Жан-Жак, что-то, занывшее: “Нет, нет, это мое, он мой…”  
— Он грозился убить меня, — осторожно сказал он. Изабелла пожала плечами.  
— Люди часто произносят пустые угрозы. Вызови шерифа с помощниками, при них отдай Юре вольные документы. Если он попробует напасть на тебя — они его остановят. А нет — проследят, чтобы он пересек границу штата и более не беспокоил тебя.  
— Возможно, — прошептал Жан-Жак, прикрывая глаза, — возможно, ты права…  
Она шагнула к нему и, взяв его за руки, крепко их сжала.  
— Сделай это, Жан-Жак. Отпусти его… и сходи в церковь. Эту историю нужно закончить.  
Он смотрел на нее, красивую и бледную, с сияющими синими глазами. А она качнулась еще ближе, и ее губы нежно, почти невесомо коснулись его щеки.  
— Я люблю тебя, Джей-Джей, — прошептала она. — Что бы ни сделал, это не изменится. Я буду ждать тебя.  
И, выпустив его руки, она развернулась и ушла в шелесте юбок.  
Жан-Жак осел в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Как же она хороша — и как же он ее недостоин!   
Но Юра… Жан-Жак воочию представил его себе там, на плантации, среди грубых полевых рабов, за делом, которое ему не по силам. Жив ли он еще? Он не справлялся о Юре, и никто ему о нем не рассказывал — обычно, если умирал раб, надсмотрщики просто отчитывались о потере, не называя имени, и Жан-Жак выдавал им деньги на похороны и на то, чтобы приобрести замену. Он попытался припомнить, были ли отчеты о смертях с тех пор, как уехал Юра, но не смог.   
Жив ли Юра? А если жив, то что с ним? Он ведь такой красивый… Жан-Жак обхватил голову руками, сдавив виски. Может быть, от Юры уже ничего не осталось. Что он может противопоставить чужой грубой силе?  
А если так и произошло, если он подвергся надругательству — то и в этом виноват Жан-Жак. Он тихо застонал, вцепившись себе в волосы.  
Юру надо забрать оттуда. Вернуть домой, окружить заботой и лаской. Ничего от него не требовать. И… и исполнить наконец волю своих родителей — дать Юре свободу.  
И тогда… Жан-Жак вздрогнул, сердце его осветилось вдруг новой надеждой. Если Юра будет свободен, он, Жан-Жак, может сделать ему предложение. Что с того, что на него косо посмотрят, если он женится на вольноотпущенном? Довольно тревожится о косых взглядах, ему нет до них дела!   
Важнее другое — а получит ли он в этом случае согласие?  
А почему бы и нет? Юре некуда идти. А еще он, спасенный от страшной участи, скорее всего, будет безмерно признателен Жан-Жаку. Жан-Жак же попросит у него прощения со всем пылом своего раскаяния, и сердце Юры смягчится. Возможно, в нем не сразу появится любовь, но это ничего, Жан-Жак подождет.  
Окрыленный этими фантазиями, Жан-Жак ходил по кабинету из угла в угол, не обращая внимания на то, что уже какое-то время со двора доносятся звуки — скрип колес, позвякивание сбруи, голоса… Он опомнился лишь когда в дверь постучали.  
— Что? — рявкнул он, грубо вырванный из сладких грез, в которых Юра со слезами благодарности на глазах целовал его. Дверь открылась, в нее заглянул лакей.  
— Господин, — сказал он, робея, — там приехали гости.  
— Какие гости? — раздраженно спросил Жан-Жак. — Я никого не жду!  
Ему было не до гостей. Ему хотелось немедленно ехать — мчаться на плантации, чтобы собственными руками забрать оттуда Юру. Ему представлялось нежное, исстрадавшееся тело в его объятиях, руки Юры, цепляющиеся за его шею, его голос, шепчущий слова благодарности и любви. Какие тут могли быть гости?  
— Молодой господин со светлыми волосами, что приезжал однажды, — робко ответил слуга. — И с ним старый господин. Они сказали свои имена, только уж больно сложные это имена, господин.  
Ругнувшись, Жан-Жак выскочил из кабинета и направился в холл. Эти негры, думал он, никуда не годятся, превратили его дом в проходной двор.  
Жан-Жак замер, завидев гостей, будто налетел на стену. Молодого он узнал сразу — это был тот самый Виктор Никифоров. Что ж до старика… тот смотрел на Жан-Жака в упор, и тот оторопел, потому что узнал этот взгляд. Из-под седых кустистых бровей, со старческого, изборожденного морщинами лица на него смотрели яростные зеленые глаза Юры.  
— Господин Леруа, — сладким голосом пропел Никифоров, вырывая Жан-Жака из липкого шока, — так замечательно снова быть у вас в гостях.  
— Что вам нужно? — резко спросил Жан-Жак. Никифоров серебристо рассмеялся.  
— Надо же, а нам столько рассказывали о знаменитом южном гостеприимстве. Позвольте вам представить, господин Леруа — это господин Николай Плисецкий. Его сын Юрий как-то жил на вашей плантации.  
— Я уже говорил вам, — перебил Жан-Жак, чувствуя, как закипает от гнева, — здесь никогда не было такого человека.  
— Полно вам, — резко произнес Никифоров. — Мы знаем, что он жил здесь долгое время, приглашенный вашим отцом. И мы знаем, что у вашей рабыни от него родился сын. Мальчика назвали Юра. У него светло-золотистые волосы и зеленые глаза. Где он, господин Леруа, и что вы с ним сделали?  
На мгновение от ярости Жан-Жак потерял дар речи. Когда он вновь смог заговорить, голос его напоминал змеиное шипение.  
— Как вы смеете являться ко мне в дом и требовать от меня отчета? Если бы даже такой раб у меня был — что с того? Это мой раб! Я имею право делать с ним что захочу. Мало ли кто был его отец, хоть арабский шейх, хоть король Англии! Юра — мой раб! Он принадлежит мне!  
— Довольно.  
Тяжелый голос обрушился, как могильный камень на хребет. Жан-Жак замолчал, Виктор, тряхнув волосами, отступил своему хозяину за спину. Николай Плисецкий смотрел на Жан-Жака тяжелым взглядом.  
— Господин Леруа, — говорил старик негромко, но так, что под его голосом хотелось склонить голову, — я могу выкупить у вас Юру за любую сумму денег.  
— Он не продается, — отрезал Жан-Жак, досадуя на себя, что все же сознался. Николай Плисецкий некоторое время созерцал его молча, а потом спросил:  
— Вы, господин Леруа, знали, что ваши родители брали заем в банке?  
Жан-Жак открыл рот и тут же закрыл, не зная, что сказать. Неужели дела были настолько плохи? Он смутно припомнил, что вроде бы мать что-то говорила ему про займ, но он то ли плохо слушал, то ли не понял ее.  
— Насколько я понимаю, он выплачивается, — резко ответил он старику. — И в любом случае вас это не касается.  
— О, меня это касается, — спокойно ответил Николай. — Видите ли, банк этот — мой. Один из многих. Здесь, в южных штатах, мои управляющие имеют дело с джентльменами и потому стараются, с моего на то изволения, вести дела по-джентльменски. Если уважаемый плантатор просит об отсрочке долга, или об уменьшении процента, или о еще каком-то одолжении, мы с радостью идем навстречу. Но мы, разумеется, не обязаны это делать. Мой банк может вести с вами, господин Леруа, дела как с джентльменом. А может — как с должником. А вы должник, и крупный. Настолько, что если я сейчас решу взыскать этот долг, вы рискуете остаться на улице.   
— Вы мне угрожаете? — спросил Жан-Жак, едва дыша от ярости.   
— Я вам объясняю положение дел, — возразил старик. — И хочу сделать вам большой подарок. Отдайте мне моего внука — и весь ваш долг будет вам прощен.  
— Убирайтесь вон, — прошипел Жан-Жак. — Вон, или я велю моим неграм пинками гнать вас до границы поместья! Вон!  
Брови Николая съехались над переносицей, и снова взгляд его напомнил Жан-Жаку Юрин. Когда же старик заговорил, голос его звучал резко и отрывисто:  
— Хорошо, мы уедем. Подумайте, господин Леруа. Я же могу просто разорить вас — и таким образом доберусь до Юры. У вас есть шанс спастись. Пойдем, Витя.  
Они вышли. И снова Жан-Жак услышал поскрипывание экипажа, звяканье сбруи. Потом застучали по гравию копыта, зашуршали колеса. Непрошенные гости покидали поместье.  
Закричал от ярости, Жан-Жак развернулся к каминной полке и одним движением смел с нее на пол все, что было. Но это не утолило его ярость и, схватив первый подвернувшийся под руку стул, Жан-Жак швырнул его в стену. На крики и грохот сбежались слуги — и замерли по стенам, не смея потревожить неистового хозяина.  
— Коня мне! — заорал Жан-Жак. Кто-то кинулся исполнять приказ. Жан-Жак же, несколько уняв свой гнев, замер посреди холла, глубоко дыша.  
Он приказал подать коня, чтобы сию секунду мчаться на плантации, но вдруг задумался — а стоит ли? Он не может забрать Юру прямо сейчас — есть риск его потерять. Если Юра вдруг узнает, что ему есть куда идти, что у него семья — он покинет Жан-Жака, сбежит, если понадобится, в этом можно быть уверенным.  
Надо увезти его подальше отсюда, подумал Жан-Жак. Да-да, вот что надо сделать: продать поместье, продать плантации и рабов, отдать чертовы долги и бежать с Юрой куда-нибудь, хоть в Европу… Но нет, в Европу нельзя, проклятая Россия слишком близко, все как на ладони. Что ж, тогда они уедут на север, в Канаду, или на юг, в Бразилию. В Бразилию даже лучше, там уважают право хозяина, там нет янки, которые спят и видят, как бы освободить всех рабов, которые им даже не принадлежат. Денег его хватит, должно хватить.  
Обдумывая это, Жан-Жак присел на софу. К нему, видя, что хозяин успокоился, подошел лакей.  
— Конь готов, господин.  
— Не нужно, — махнул рукой Жан-Жак. — Я никуда не еду. Не сейчас.  
Он поедет завтра, думал Жан-Жак. Завтра отправится в столицу, поговорит с юристами, объявит о продаже поместья. Сделает все дела, подпишет все нужные документы, заберет деньги со счетов. А потом отправится на плантации. Там заберет Юру — и уедет с ним. Они уедут вместе. На сердце Жан-Жака стало тепло. Да, он увезет Юру, и они отправятся в путешествие вдвоем, как ему и мечталось. Он глубоко вздохнул и наконец улыбнулся.  
Он будет счастлив.  
Но планам и фантазиям Жан-Жака не суждено было осуществиться. Ранним утром следующего дня в поместье примчался надсмотрщик с тростниковой плантации. Лошадь его хрипела пеной, сам он выглядел так, будто за ним гнался сам дьявол, а в бороде его засохла кровь.  
Жан-Жака подняли с постели, и он был зол как тысяча чертей, но, увидев надсмотрщика, моментально остыл. Именно этот человек был одним из тех, кто увез на плантацию Юру.  
— Господин, беда, — выдохнул надсмотрщик, не дожидаясь вопросом. — Рабы взбунтовались. Они убили старика Уотерса. Меня тоже пытались, но мне удалось спастись. Они забрали все наше оружие и лошадь Уотерса, помните, белая такая кобылка…  
— Довольно! — резко перебил Жан-Жак. — Что значит — взбунтовались? С чего? Вы плохо с ними обращались?  
— Нет, господин, нет! — замахал руками надсмотрщик. И тут же замялся: — Всего один раз выпороли двоих, так вот эти двое…  
— Выпороли? — спросил Жан-Жак, холодея от дурных предчувствий. — За что?  
— Они убили другого раба, — взгляд надсмотрщика отчаянно бегал, и Жан-Жак понял — ему лгут. Или не договаривают. — Этот мальчишка, которого мы забрали отсюда, беленький… негр попытался его… ну, вы понимаете. А второй проломил ему голову. Ну, негру проломил, не мальчишке…  
— Кто таков? — спросил Жан-Жак, едва шевеля губами.  
— Дикий бунтарь, — с готовностью ответил надсмотрщик. — Ваш папенька его купили. Хотя, как по мне, такую мразь надо сразу на каменоломню. Ему даже клеймо ставили, что он беглец, но ваш папенька были слишком добры…  
— Замолчи, — приказал Жан-Жак. Мысли в голове метались, как заполошные. — И что же, этот негр и Юра… белый парень, они?..  
— Они весьма задружились, — ответил надсмотрщик. — Простите, господин, это был наш недосмотр, нельзя было позволять… Но ваши родители и вы всегда были так добры к этим черномазым, позволяли им устраивать эти их посиделки и даже их дьявольские пляски не запрещали. Не иначе, в мальчишку вселился сам Сатана. Он танцевал этим черным едва не каждый вечер, и они после этого как обезумели. Точно, дьявол завладел им и соблазнил этих несчастных…  
— Замолчи! — крикнул Жан-Жак. — Что ты лепечешь ерунду, как старуха в церкви? Говори по делу, что произошло!  
— Ваш Юра, — заговорил надсмотрщик — голос его звучал почти спокойно, но это явно стоило ему нешуточных усилий, — и этот ниггер подбили остальных черномазых на бунт. Ниггер убил Уотерса, а Юра пытался убить меня. Потом они подожгли поле…  
Жан-Жак закрыл лицо руками. Оставалось только благодарить небо, что его семья выращивала не хлопок — во всяком случае, потери будут не такими.  
— Куда они двинулись? К северным границам?  
— Нет, господин, — отозвался надсмотрщик, помедлив. — Они идут сюда.  
— Сюда? — переспросил Жан-Жак, подняв на него изумленный взгляд. — Но зачем?  
— Этот мальчишка. Ваш Юра, — надсмотрщик замялся. — Кажется, он собирается убить вас, господин.  
Несколько секунд царила тишина. Молчал Жан-Жак, молчал и горевестник-надсмотрщик. Молчали домашние рабы, чьи черные лица выглядывали из дверей в холле. Бунт на плантациях Леруа! Кто думал, что такое вообще возможно?  
— Скачи в город, — приказал наконец Жан-Жак. — Зови шерифа, маршала, кого найдешь. Нужны войска. Если эту волну не остановить, она разольется по всей округе.  
— Господин, — заныл надсмотрщик, — я скакал всю ночь, я так устал…  
— Я могу пристрелить тебя прямо здесь, тогда и отдохнешь! — рявкнул Жан-Жак. — Скачи немедленно.  
Они переглянулись, и между ними повисло несказанное — не черных же посылать. Рабы взбунтовались, и ни одному из них Жан-Жак больше доверять не мог.  
Надсмотрщик ускакал на свежей лошади. Жан-Жак, обведя взглядом своих людей, произнес резко, будто плетью хлестнул:  
— Разошлись все!  
Они послушались, и все же тревога не оставила его. А долго ли еще они будут слушаться?  
Жан-Жак поднялся в кабинет и достал из отцовского бара бутылку виски. Янтарного напитка в ней осталось на донышке, и он даже не стал наливать в стакан — просто опрокинул в себя все, что оставалось. Окна кабинета смотрели на восток — там, впереди, над кромкой апельсиновой рощи, небо светлело, наливаясь розовым.  
Почему мир по-прежнему остается прекрасен, даже когда на душе у человека — мрак и отчаяние? Жан-Жаку было бы легче, затяни небо грозовые тучи, сизые, тяжелые, цепляющие брюхом верхушки деревьев. Но природа жила своей жизнью — а может, она выбрасывала в небо свои лучшие краски для кого-то, чья душа в этот миг цвела.  
Жан-Жаку же оставалось только смотреть на розовеющий горизонт и ждать.


	11. Глава 11. Освобожденные

Юра смотрел на тот же восход и двигался ему навстречу. Позади осталось горящее тростниковое поле. Эрик хотел поджечь и корабельный лес, через который они прошли, но Юра запретил — слишком живо еще было воспоминание о гибели Алана и Натали, да и деревья не были ни в чем виноваты. Ненависть и гнев, переполнявшие Эрика, не пугали Юру — он и сам был зол не меньше; и, возможно, именно это помогало ему останавливать своего яростного товарища.   
— Незачем жечь деревья, — сказал Юра. — Мы сожжем тех, кто действительно виновен.  
И Эрик с ним согласился.  
Они шли между полей и фруктовых рощ, и негры, работавшие там, провожали их изумленными взглядами. А иные бросали свои лопаты, мотыги или корзины и присоединялись к бунтовщикам. “Спустись с горы, Моисей, — взлетало в небеса. — Освободи мой народ!”  
На поле, где собирали цветы индиго, женская фигура метнулась, взвихрив юбки, им наперерез, и подхватила под уздцы белую лошадь.  
— Юра! О, боже мой, это же Юра!  
Соскочив с лошади, Юра стиснул ее в объятиях.  
— Анна!  
Она расплакалась, глядя на него.  
— Ты сам на себя стал не похож! Где мой прекрасный мальчик?  
— Нет его больше, — ответил Юра и ладонью оттер ее слезы. — Пойдешь с нами?  
— Конечно! — воскликнула она. И добавила, покосившись на Эрика: — Хоть прослежу, что рядом с тобой не трется всякая черная шваль с плантаций.  
— Не ты ли работаешь в поле? — возмутился Эрик. Юра рассмеялся, глядя на них.  
— Анна всю жизнь работала в доме, Эрик, не вини ее за надменность.  
— Да у него клеймо на щеке, ты только посмотри! — воскликнула она возмущенно. Юра ответил:  
— У меня его нет только потому, что в доме Леруа клейма не держали. А так-то я тоже беглец, помнишь?  
Анна не нашла, что возразить, но все же, потеснив бедром Эрика, пошла рядом с Юриным стременем, где до того шел он.  
А Юре отчего-то полегчало на душе, хотя до этого было тяжело. Словно он направлялся не туда, где должен был свершить месть, а возвращался домой. 

***  
И еще один человек двигался в это утро в сторону поместья Леруа.   
Виктор Никифоров еще не раз навестил Отабека в его доме на окраине столицы. И в конце концов он явился не один, а со стариком, в котором Отабек, точно так же, как Жан-Жак, моментально узнал дедушку Юры. А узнав, низко поклонился и прежде чем хоть слово было сказано, произнес:  
— Господин Плисецкий, я не знаю, доведется ли нам еще хоть раз увидеть Юру. Возможно, его уже нет в живых. Но как бы то ни было, я почту за честь, если вы позволите мне стать вашим зятем. Я люблю Юру и, хоть нам не довелось обручиться, считаю себя его женихом. Я был бы счастлив получить ваше благословение.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Николай Плисецкий огладил бороду и опустился в кресло.  
— А если его действительно нет в живых?   
— Тогда, — ответил Отабек, бледнея, — я надену траур по нему и буду носить его всю жизнь. И все же я надеюсь, что Юра жив и что мы еще соединим наши судьбы.  
— Мое благословение с тобой, — ответил Николай. — А все остальное зависит от Юры.  
Николай и Виктор попросили Отабека не предпринимать никаких действий. У них был план, как законно отнять у Жан-Жака Юру, и хоть они не посвящали в него Отабека, он им верил.   
Но в тот день, когда Отабек узнал, что восставшие на плантациях Леруа рабы движутся в сторону поместья, он не мог больше оставаться дома. Оседлав лошадь, он по знакомой дороге поскакал туда, где испытал столько счастья и столько горя.  
А Виктора Никифорова и Николая Плисецкого весть о приближении армии рабов застала на постоялом дворе. Народ вокруг волновался — все боялись, что повстанцы на своем пути будут жечь, убивать и грабить. Слухи исчисляли армию сотнями людей. Николай велел развернуть карету, и хоть Виктор и указывал ему на опасность этого предприятия, старик не послушался — так велико было его желание увидеть внука.  
Отабек об этом ничего не знал. Он гнал коня по дороге так быстро, как только мог — но все же замедлился, когда навстречу ему показался всадник, едущий шагом. Лошадь не казалась уставшей, но ее седок, кажется, едва ли не дремал, не трогая поводья, потому она позволяла себе идти шагом, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы полакомиться травой у обочины.  
В этот момент не иначе как сама судьба толкнула Отабека под руку — он остановился, чтобы заговорить с незнакомцем. Тот оказался словоохотлив — он рассказал, что едет из поместья Леруа и что он надсмотрщик с плантаций, где взбунтовались рабы. С замиранием сердца слушал его Отабек, пока они двигались по дороге в сторону, противоположную от той, куда он стремился, но Отабек готов был стерпеть эту задержку.   
— Так что же, — спросил он, — раб, который раньше прислуживал в доме, не только не погиб на поле, но и устроил бунт?  
— Да, — мрачно отвечал надсмотрщик. — Выглядит он как ангел, а нрав как у бешеной кошки. Я говорил хозяину — не иначе как сам дьявол вселился в этого мальчишку. Где же это видано — чтобы приличные рабы так себя вели?  
Каждое слово будто согревало душу Отабека теплом, и огромных усилий стоило ему не начать улыбаться от счастья. Он спросил:  
— Так куда же вы едете сейчас? Без сомнения, после таких испытаний вам стоило бы дать себе отдых.  
— Я так и намеревался сделать! — возмущенно воскликнул надсмотрщик. — Но господин Леруа, черти бы его побрали, отправил меня за военными. Что ж, можно его понять — теперь он не доверяем ниггерам, потому не может отправить никого из них. Но я уже немолод, и все эти ужасные события…  
— Мили через две у дороги будет постоялый двор, — сказал Отабек, осененный внезапной идеей. — Может быть, вам остановиться там, чтобы передохнуть?  
— Боюсь, у меня нет на это времени, — покачал головой его собеседник. — Эти бунтари совсем рядом.  
— Я поскачу в город и сообщу шерифу, — заверил его Отабек. — Это наша общая беда, ведь бунт может выплеснуться за пределы владений Леруа. А вы отправитесь дальше после того, как передохнете.  
Надсмотрщик просиял. Он ни секунды не сомневался в намерениях Отабека — ведь тот выглядел и говорил как джентльмен, да и с семьей Леруа, как понял он из беседы, был знаком. На том они и сошлись — Отабек поскакал вперед, а надсмотрщик, пришпорив лошадь, поспешил к постоялому двору — он устал, был голоден, да и выпить после всего пережитого ему бы не помешало.  
Отабек же вскоре свернул с дороги на проселочные тропы и, таясь, продолжил свой путь. 

***  
Так сходились их пути в одной точке — доме Леруа. И первыми, кто прибыл туда, были Виктор и Николай.  
День близился к вечеру. Солнце катилось по небосклону к западной его части, и небо расцветало ярко-алыми красками, обещая, что завтра будет ясный и жаркий день. Обычно в это время двор Леруа оглашался песнями — рабы возвращались с полей и огородов и в своих радостных псалмах благодарили господа за прошедший день. Но сейчас в поместье царила тишина — рабы разбежались кто куда, попрятались, страшась приближения армии бунтовщиком. Кто-то боялся, что рабы с плантаций будут убивать всех на своем пути, а другие опасались быть причисленным к бунтовщикам потом, когда придут власти. Были и третьи — кто рванул навстречу приближающейся армии, почуяв запах воли.   
Виктор, выйдя из кареты, помог выбраться Николаю, потом обвел взглядом двор, особо остановившись на огромном дереве.  
— Какого черта вы вернулись? — гневно спросил Жан-Жак, появившийся на крыльце. Виктор, указав на дерево, произнес:  
— Я слышал, что у вас принято для порки привязывать черных к таким вот деревьям, это правда?  
— Не твое дело, янки, — огрызнулся Жан-Жак. — Не твое дело, как мы обращаемся с нашим имуществом.  
— Может, и не мое, — согласился Виктор. — Но не думай, что мир и дальше будет смотреть, как вы здесь издеваетесь над живыми людьми. Грядет война, ты не слышал? Терпение Севера лопнуло. И когда северные штаты вас одолеют — а они одолеют, не сомневайся, — ни одного человека здесь больше не запорют.  
— Я слышал, — сквозь зубы проговорил Жан-Жак, — что в России тоже есть рабство. И что там белые люди владеют другими белыми людьми.  
— В мире вообще есть много отвратительных вещей, — мягко согласился Виктор.  
— Так почему бы вам не поучить жизни своих рабовладельцев? А не лезть в то, о чем вы ничего не знаете? — зло спросил Жан-Жак.  
— Потому что здесь мой внук, — ответил за Виктора Николай. — И я без него не уеду. Впрочем, скоро он уже будет здесь, не так ли? Поэтому ведь у тебя пистолет за поясом, Жан-Жак Леруа?  
— Я и вас не постесняюсь из него пристрелить, — ответил Жан-Жак. Но за пистолет он не схватился — положил руку на рукоять и вдруг, будто обжегшись, убрал ее. Вспомнилось, как перед ним, лицом к лицу, стоял Отабек — и как закатились потом его глаза, и расползлось по груди кровавое пятно. И как страшно кричал Юра.  
Жан-Жак осел на ступеньки крыльца, будто из него разом выдернули стержень, и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Я никому не хотел причинять зла, — прошептал он. — Меньше всего — Юре. Он был мне дорог… Если бы только он слушался меня…  
Никто Жан-Жаку не ответил, но оба гостя присели на крыльцо рядом с ним. Они не стали осуждать Жан-Жака вслух — не потому что не считали его виновным, но потому что понимали — он и сам осудит себя в полной мере.  
Слов утешения, впрочем, тоже никто не произнес.

***  
Между тем армия Юры и Эрика придвигалась все ближе и ближе, и голоса звенели песнями, а сердца — радостью. Юре хотелось пустить белую кобылку вскачь — что-то вскипало в его душе, какое-то предчувствие счастья, словно там, у дома Леруа, он вновь, как и весной, должен был встретить Отабека. И Юра пытался унять это чувство, не верить в него — мало ли что там слышал Эрик, ведь он, Юра, видел, как Отабека убили, а мертвые воскресать не умеют. Ему не хотелось надеяться, потому что разбитые надежды означали лишь новую боль, а Юра устал ее испытывать.  
Лишь край солнца оставался виден над горизонтом, и небо потемнело, будто в него разлили чернил, когда копыта белой кобылы и босые ноги взбунтовавшихся рабов ступили на двор перед домом Леруа.   
Поместье встретило их непривычной тишиной, и несколько мгновений негры робели, глядя на прекрасный господский дом. Но вот Юра повел рукой и сказал:  
— Делайте что хотите. Вся еда, все ценности, что найдете, ваши. Но людей не обижать. И в господский дом не входить, пока я не велю.  
И он спешился и пошел к крыльцу.  
— Мне с тобой? — спросил Эрик. Юра покачал головой.  
— Сначала я один.  
Он вошел в пустой холл. Было темно и так пусто, словно люди не жили здесь уже долгое время. Юра с грустью вспомнил, каким светлым и радостным был этот дом, когда живы были Натали и Алан, но тут же отринул эти мысли. Эрик прав. Хорошие господа — это тоже зло, может быть, даже большее, чем плохие. Никакие разговоры о том, что Юра им как сын, не привели к тому, что он получил свободу, а значит, это были всего лишь разговоры.  
И поэтому он намерен был взять свою свободу сам.  
В гостиной горел свет — туда Юра и направился, рассчитывая, что застанет там Жан-Жака.  
Но он ошибся. Хозяина дома в гостиной не было, а находились там два незнакомца, молодой и старый. Юра замер, глядя на них, а они смотрели на него так, словно увидели призрак.  
— Юрочка, — прошептал наконец старик, и на глазах его блеснули слезы. Молодой же, склонив голову, произнес:  
— Удивительно похож.  
— Где Жан-Жак? — спросил Юра. Он не намеревался говорить с незнакомцами и разгадывать загадки — не за этим он сюда пришел.  
Старик попытался подняться из кресла, в котором видел, но силы будто оставили его, и он уткнулся лицом в морщинистые ладони. Молодой сказал, не сводя с Юры глаз:  
— Он у себя в кабинете. Но ты разве не хочешь узнать, кто мы такие, Юра?  
— Нет, — отрезал Юра и, развернувшись, пошел к лестнице, что вела на второй этаж. Незнакомец рассмеялся ему в спину.  
— И характер похож, ну надо же. Что ж, поговорим, когда ты закончишь свои дела, Юрочка.  
— Мне не о чем с вами говорить, — отозвался Юра и пошел вверх по лестнице.   
— Есть-есть, — добродушно возразил тот. — О Юрии Плисецком, например.  
— Не знаю такого, — ответил Юра равнодушно.  
— Узнаешь, — пробормотал Виктор себе под нос, не сводя с него глаз, но Юра его, конечно, не услышал.  
В кабинете Алана Леруа, когда Юра вошел туда, было почти совсем темно. И все же тень напротив окна он различил — Жан-Жак сидел на подоконнике и смотрел на дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Юра, — сказал он, и в его голосе Юра услышал нежность и слезы. Скрипнув зубами, он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет.  
— Зажги свечу. Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда убью тебя.  
Чиркнула спичка, и фитиль занялся, осветив заваленный бумагами стол и самого Жан-Жака. Юра невольно вздрогнул: его хозяин — его бывший хозяин! — выглядел так, словно только что встал из гроба или намеревался в него лечь. Осунувшееся бледное лицо, провалы глаз, всклокоченные волосы — вот что увидел Юра.  
— Я так рад тебе, — выдохнул Жан-Жак. — Я так скучал.   
Юра рассмеялся. Смех его, злой, невеселый, пленной птицей ударился о стены кабинета и затих, будто сломав крылья.  
— Да нормален ли ты, Джей-Джей? Еще скажи, что ты любишь меня.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Жан-Жак так, словно удивился, что Юра сомневается. — Разве иначе я сделал бы то, что сделал?  
— Так это, по-твоему, любовь? — спросил Юра, поневоле изумленный. — Ты взял меня силой. Ты порол меня. Ты унижал меня. Ты убил человека, которого я любил, а после сослал умирать на плантации. Где тут любовь, Джей-Джей?   
Жан-Жак шагнул к нему, и застарелый страх качнул Юру назад — отступить, бежать. Но он остался на месте, лишь шире расставил ноги и крепче стиснул рукоять пистолета. Он больше не боялся.  
— Ты так изменился, — прошептал Жан-Жак, пожирая его взглядом. — О, Юра, я лишь хотел, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. И ты принадлежал мне, но это была только формальность. Почему я мог бить тебя, истязать, даже убить, но не мог получить твою любовь?  
— Потому что любовь не так получают, — ответил Юра, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Но у меня же не было шанса, — сказал Жан-Жак, и голос у него был как у обиженного ребенка. — Ты так быстро влюбился в Отабека. У меня не было ни единого шанса.  
— Не произноси его имени, — прорычал Юра, — или я выстрелю тебе в лицо!  
Жан-Жак шагнул назад и вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он. — Я все сделал неправильно, о, так неправильно. Я причинил тебе столько боли. И все же я не могу до конца пожалеть об этом, потому что я все еще люблю и хочу тебя, Юра. И за это меня тоже прости. Если сможешь.  
— Нет, — ответил Юра и вскинул пистолет. Перед глазами все плыло от слез, но руку он держал твердо. — Никогда я тебя не прощу. Я ждал жизни. Я ждал свободы. Я был счастлив. А ты швырнул меня в бездну боли и унижения, но что еще хуже — из-за тебя Отабек мертв. А он был прекрасен, он стоил тысячи таких, как ты. Твоя смерть, Джей-Джей, ничего не искупит, но ты хоть перестанешь марать собой землю, убийца!  
Жан-Жак шагнул назад, а потом опустился на колени, разводя рубашку на груди. Смерть больше не пугала его — напротив, Жан-Жак хотел ее, как освобождения. Юра стоял над ним, мстительный и прекрасный, и Жан-Жак смотрел на него во все глаза и изумлялся сам себе — как только ему могло прийти в голову, что он может присвоить эту красоту, это своеволие и бесстрашие? Глядя в горящие зеленые глаза, он произнес:  
— Стреляй, Юра. Я буду счастлив умереть от твоей руки.  
Еще несколько мгновений прошло, прежде чем Юра закрыл глаза, и стоявшие в его глазах слезы пробежали дорожками по щекам, а подрагивающие губы затвердели.  
— Да гори ты в аду, — прошептал он. — Но я не буду тем, кто тебя туда отправит.  
И он, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета, а Жан-Жак обмяк на полу, словно его тело разом лишилось опоры.  
— Я уже в аду, Юра, — прошептал он.  
Юра же спустился в холл, глядя прямо перед собой; рука его начала болеть, так сильно он сжимал рукоять пистолета. Он хотел выйти во двор, но из гостиной его окликнули:  
— Юра, может быть, теперь ты поговоришь с нами?  
— Нет, — ответил Юра равнодушно. — И советую вам покинуть дом. Я намерен стереть его с лица земли, и мне все равно, будут ли в нем люди.  
— Юра, Юра, — с укором в голосе произнес Виктор. — Ты расстраиваешь своего деда…  
Гнев толкнул Юру в грудь так сильно, что он, развернувшись, в два шага подлетел к Виктору и зашипел ему в лицо:  
— У меня нет деда. Как не было и отца. У меня была только мать, рабыня, что умерла, дав мне жизнь, и ее хозяева, что растили меня, приговаривая, что я им как сын, хотя на самом деле не потрудились даже оформить мне вольные документы. И когда их не стало, я оказался в милости их заносчивого и жестокого сына. А где были вы все это время, а? Где? — закричал он — и невольно скривился от боли, когда оказавшиеся неожиданно сильными пальцы впились ему в подбородок.  
— Не смей так разговаривать со своим дедом и со мной, мальчишка, — прошипел Виктор. Юра дернулся, вырываясь из его рук.  
— А ты не смей прикасаться ко мне. Знать вас не знаю. Убирайтесь из дома, или я спалю его вместе с вами.  
И он вылетел на крыльцо, где его поджидал Эрик.  
— Ты убил Леруа? — спросил он так обыденно, словно интересовался погодой. Юра содрогнулся.  
— Нет. Нам нужен керосин и хворост. Я хочу спалить этот дом к чертовой матери.  
— Вот это мне по душе, — хищно улыбнулся Эрик. — Эй, ниггеры! — закричал он. — Ищите керосин и хворост! Мы устроим большой костер…  
Вдруг он осекся, пристально вглядываясь в сторону апельсиновой рощи, и Юра, проследив его взгляд, увидел одинокого всадника, что мчался во весь опор в сторону дома.  
— Не военные ли? — пробормотал Эрик.   
— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Он один. Вряд ли…  
Вдруг он замолчал, словно задохнулся, и Эрик, глянув на него, увидел, что Юра прижимает руку к горлу, а глаза у него широко распахнуты. Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть его, но Юра вдруг слетел с крыльца — толпа перед ним расступилась, будто море перед Моисеем — и кинулся навстречу всаднику. Он несся, едва касаясь земли, словно за спиной у него выросли крылья; а всадник, на всем скаку остановив коня, спрыгнул на землю и широко развел руки.  
И Юра влетел в его объятия, а тот подхватил Юру, крепко сжимая, отрывая его от земли; а потом они поцеловались.  
Тяжкий вздох, почти стон прозвучал рядом с Эриком и, повернув голову, он увидел человека, в котором моментально признал своего хозяина, хотя и никогда его раньше не видел. Жан-Жак Леруа смотрел на обнимающуюся пару, и на лице его была та же смесь отчаяния, гнева и горя, которую Эрик ощущал в себе.  
— Вот так вот, — прошептал Жан-Жак и, повернувшись, посмотрел Эрику в глаза. — Все было бесполезно, не так ли?  
— Нет, — грубо ответил Эрик. — Раз он счастлив.  
А Юра, плача и смеясь одновременно, обнимал Отабека, гладил подрагивающими пальцами его лицо, ловил его губы, и Отабек прижимал его к себе, отчаянно, крепко, словно хотел вдавить в себя навсегда.  
— Живой, — шептал Юра как безумный. — Любовь моя… живой…  
— Юрочка, Юра, — бормотал в ответ Отабек, покрывая поцелуями его лицо. — Сердце мое… счастье мое…  
Со всех сторон на них смотрели улыбающиеся черные лица. Виктор, выйдя из дома, тоже улыбнулся и сказал Николаю, что следовал за ним:  
— Что ж, может, теперь мальчик смягчится?  
Кто-то из негров затянул песню. Жан-Жак, неслышно поднявшись на ноги, ушел в дом.  
А двое так и стояли, обнявшись, словно желали слиться воедино и не расставаться больше никогда. 

***  
Ночь вступила в свои права, и на бархатно-черном небе высыпали звезды, огромные и яркие. Но никто в поместье Леруа не спал.  
Холл господского дома был забит людьми, и большая часть лиц, что смотрела на вещающего в центре зала Виктора Никифорова, была черной. Юра сидел на софе, и с одной стороны его сидел Николай, а с другой — Отабек, и Юра не выпускал его руки, словно Отабека могли у него отнять. Эрик стоял у двери, привалившись к косяку, с таким видом, будто ему невыносимо скучно. Жан-Жака в гостиной не был — он в кабинете своего отца подписывал один вольный документ за другим.  
— Таким образом, — закончил свою прочувствованную речь Виктор, — вам будет опасно и неразумно продолжать то, что вы начали. В конце концов по ваши души вышлют военных, и тех из вас, кого не убьют, вернут в оковы. Однако, став вольными людьми, вы можете отправиться на Север, и те из вас, кто жаждет продолжить благородный путь освобождения своих братьев, будут радостно приняты в войсках Федерации.   
Он замолчал. После небольшой паузы в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шепотками переговаривающихся рабов, прозвучал низкий угрюмый голос Эрика:  
— Так война все же будет?  
— Будет, — ответил вместо Виктора Отабек, поднимаясь на ноги. С болезненным уколом в сердце Эрик увидел, как Юра не сводит с него глаз. — И я намереваюсь вступить в армию. Юра…  
— Я с тобой, — перебил Юра. — Во-первых, я не намерен тебя отпускать одного. Во-вторых, все это должно прекратиться.   
— Ты веришь в это? — спросил Эрик, теперь глядя только на Юру. Тот впервые за вечер оторвал взгляд от Отабека и посмотрел на Эрика.  
— Да. Раз Отабек так говорит — значит, это правда.  
— Ну, а я верю тебе, — вздохнул Эрик. — Что ж, поедем на этот ваш Север.  
Негры начали расходиться, возбужденно переговариваясь, и Эрик подошел к Юре и осторожно коснулся его плеча.  
— Надо поговорить, — сказал он негромко. И добавил, посмотрев в лицо Отабеку: — Ты же не против?  
— Нет, — ответил Отабек, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Эрик, верно? Спасибо тебе.  
Эрик отвел глаза, неожиданно смутившись.  
— Не благодари меня, Юра все сделал сам. Я даже не буду грозить тебе расправой на случай, если ты обидишь его — он разделается с тобой сам. Потому что он…  
— Воин.  
Они сказали это одновременно и посмотрели друг на друга с пониманием в глазах. Юра же, залившись краской, сердито сказал:  
— Бросьте вы это, — и, ухватив Эрика за локоть, повлек его прочь. — Что ты мне хотел сказать?  
Они вышли во двор. Откуда-то тянуло дымом, и Юра вдруг ощутил страшный голод, какого не чувствовал уже очень давно. Ему вдруг показалось, что все это время, с той минуты, как Отабек упал с кровавой раной в груди, и до той минуты, когда они встретились вновь, он был словно мертв — существовал как оболочка себя, не чувствуя вкуса пищи, не ощущая радости, горя, боли, ничего, кроме раздирающей грудь ненависти. А теперь он ожил.  
— Этот парень выглядит надежным, — сказал Эрик. Юра улыбнулся.  
— Он такой и есть.  
— Мне будет не страшно оставлять тебя у него в руках.  
Юра посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
— Это звучит так, как будто ты не поедешь с нами на Север.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Эрик. — От меня не слишком много пользы будет в армии, поверь мне. — Он дотронулся пальцем до своей щеки. — Беглец, помнишь?  
Юра покачал головой.  
— Бунтарь, — поправил он. Потом обнял Эрика за плечи и притянул к себе. — Хорошо, что мы встретились.  
Эрик обнял его в ответ.  
— В мире так много зла, Юра, — сказал он. — И так много несчастных людей. Вот что я скажу тебе — я верю в тебя. Ты не забудешь о несчастных только потому, что сам обрел счастье.  
— Клянусь тебе в этом, — ответил Юра.  
Тем временем Отабек в доме поднялся на второй этаж, ведомый не столько любопытством, сколько тщательно спрятанным желанием найти комнату Юры, взглянуть один раз — первый и последний — на то место, где его любимый провел большую часть своей жизни. Но до комнаты Юры он не дошел — внимание Отабека привлек свет, падающий из полуоткрытой двери кабинета.  
Там Жан-Жак ставил сургучную печать на документ. Когда Отабек вошел, он сказал, не поднимая головы:  
— Это последняя.   
Отабек окинул взглядом огромную стопку документов.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сделаешь это.  
— Я хочу спокойно спать по ночам, — ответил Жан-Жак. — А эта роскошь давно стала мне недоступна. — Он взял один из документов, лежащий в стороне, и протянул его Отабеку. — Вот то, чего ты хотел. Может, это хоть немного искупит мою вину.  
Дрогнувшей рукой Отабек принял бумагу. Буквы прыгали перед глазами, и все же он смог прочитать несколько слов, в том числе имя Юры.  
— Он может считать себя свободным человеком, — проговорил Жан-Жак. — Впрочем, он ведь всегда считал себя таковым, верно?  
Отабек сжал пальцы так, что бумага хрустнула. Он так долго мечтал об этом моменте, что ему казалось, что сейчас его сердце остановится.  
— Прошу, не ненавидь меня, — попросил вдруг Жан-Жак, и голос его прозвучал почти жалобно. — Я ведь тоже любил его. Но ты опередил меня. Тебе ведь повезло — ты получил его любовь. Разве я не заслуживаю прощения?  
— Всякий, кто раскаивается, заслуживает прощения, — тихо произнес Отабек. — Но я не могу простить тебя, Жан-Жак. Хотел бы, но не могу. Я не ненавижу тебя. Но и прощения от меня не жди.  
И он вышел, крепко сжимая в руках Юрины вольные документы.  
А когда он спустился в холл, Юра как раз входил в двери, и яркий свет луны обрисовывал его силуэт и зажигал золото в волосах. Отабек замер, пораженный этой красотой в самое сердце, на мгновение у него перехватило дыхание. Без слов, ибо слов у него не было, он протянул Юре бумаги.   
Юра стремительно подошел к нему, схватил документы, вперил в них взор. Краска медленно отлила от его лица.  
— Свободный, — пробормотал он. Отабек протянул к нему руки, но тут же уронил их.  
— Юра, — позвал он, и когда Юра поднял на него взгляд, спросил: — Ты станешь моим мужем?  
— Конечно, — ответил Юра. — Я ничего так не хочу.

***  
Они поженились спустя несколько часов, потому что Юра заявил, что не согласен больше ждать. В своих старых вещах, что по-прежнему хранились в его комнате, Юра нашел свежую рубашку и брюки, но не стал надевать ни туфель, ни сюртука. “Я не из господ”, — сказал он.  
Венчать молодых позвали старого вольноотпущенного негра, что исполнял для рабов обязанности священника и так и не покинул поместье, хотя и был свободен, потому что ему некуда было ехать.  
И вот Юра и Отабек в окружении десятков черных лиц стояли перед ним, взявшись на руки, и старик читал:  
— “Путь праведника труден, ибо препятствуют ему себялюбивые и тираны из злых людей. Блажен тот пастырь, кто во имя милосердия и доброты ведёт слабых за собой сквозь долину тьмы. Ибо именно он и есть тот, кто воистину печётся о ближнем своём и возвращает детей заблудших. И совершу над ними великое мщение наказаниями яростными, над теми, кто замыслит отравить и повредить братьям моим. И узнаешь ты, что имя моё Господь, когда мщение моё падёт на тебя…”  
Свадебный пир устроили прямо во дворе дома — расставили жаровни, и аромат жареного мяса и курицы разносился далеко над поместья, щекоча ноздри и желудки. Бывшие рабы, с этого дня получившие свободу, подходили к Юре и Отабеку, жали им руки, обнимали и поздравляли, а Анна долго плакала, спрятав лицо у Юры на плече, и говорила, как она рада за него.  
Их отвели в одну из хижин, что стараниями Анны и других женщин была убрана цветами и тканями так красиво, что не уступила бы спальне в богатом доме. Во всяком случае, так казалось Юре — он бы настолько счастлив, что лег бы с Отабеком и на голой земле.  
Эрик не был среди тех, кто провожал молодых на их брачное ложе. Когда они ушли, а оставшиеся были слишком заняты пиром, он поднялся на ноги и тихо двинулся в сторону конюшен.  
Он седлал лошадь, когда женский голос окликнул его:  
— Куда убегаешь?  
— Я не убегаю, — ответил Эрик, не оборачиваясь. — Я свободный человек теперь, волен ехать куда зовет сердце.  
— Врешь ты все, — Анна подошла к нему и положила ладонь на луку седла. — Если бы ты направлялся туда, куда зовет тебя сердце, ты бы никуда не уехал.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — проворчал он.  
— Ты хоть простился? — спросила она строго. Он кивнул и тогда она, вздохнув, сказала: — А я не знаю, куда мне податься, что делать со своей свободой. Никогда не мечтала о ней. А теперь не хочу оставаться здесь. Будто что-то толкает внутри. Знаешь, что это?  
— Душа, — ответил Эрик. — Душа, обретшая свободу, что отрастила крылья и теперь не оставит тебя в покое.  
— Так, может, я могу поехать с тобой? — спросила она, глядя на него. Эрик пожал плечами.   
— Тут много лошадей. А дорогу указывать я тебе не волен — хочешь, поезжай по той же, что и я.  
— Так и сделаем, бунтарь, — сказала она и улыбнулась ему.

А Юра и Отабек в убранной цветами хижине сидели на кровати друг напротив друга, и Отабек сжимал руки Юры в своих и смотрел на него, ласкал взглядом с ног до головы, отчего на щеках Юры вспыхивал яркий румянец. Отабек смотрел и не мог отвести взгляда, не мог насмотреться, хотя ему и хотелось коснуться уже Юры, обнять его как своего супруга. И все же он не мог двинуться с места, пока Юра не заговорил хриплым, срывающимся голосом:  
— Отабек, ты ведь знаешь, да, что Джей-Джей…  
Отабек вытянул руку раньше, чем успел подумать, положил ее Юре на губы и наконец придвинулся ближе, притягивая его к себе.  
— Я знаю, что Жан-Жак принуждал тебя к тому, чего ты не хотел. Ты чист и передо мной, и перед собой, Юра, не сомневайся в этом.  
— Я боялся, что ты не захочешь прикасаться ко мне, — прошептал Юра и потянулся к его губам. — Но это была минута слабости. Никогда больше не усомнюсь в тебе, Отабек.  
— Юра, сокровище мое, — прошептал Отабек и поцеловал его. Юра вздрагивал в его руках, цеплялся за плечи, стаскивая с Отабека рубашку, а когда тот оказался обнажен по пояс, Юра уронил его на кровать и снял с него штаны.  
— Теперь смотри на меня, — велел он, и Отабек смотрел — смотрел, как Юра расстегивает свою рубашку и стягивает ее с плеч, как показывается из-под одежды кожа, покрывшаяся золотистым загаром, тело, из тонкого и хрупкого ставшее сильным и жилистым; смотрел, как Юра снимает с себя брюки, обнажая красивые узкие бедра и длинные ноги. Он так изменился, его Юра, он обрел ярость и силу, и в то же время узнал столько боли… На мгновение Юра развернулся спиной к кровати, чтобы убрать одежду, и Отабек увидел следы плети на его спине — грубые, некрасиво зажившие рубцы. Он застонал вслух, словно это по нему прошлась плеть, и Юра немедленно кинулся к нему, ни мгновения не стыдясь своей наготы.  
— Не смотри туда, — попросил он, обнимая ладонями лицо Отабека.  
— Почему? — спросил тот.  
— Некрасиво.  
Отабек обнял Юру и потянул его на себя, укладываясь на спину.  
— В тебе нет ничего некрасивого, — сказал он страстно. — Не стыдись этих шрамов, Юра. Стыдиться их должен не ты.   
Он прижал Юру к груди и провел ладонью по его спине, ощущая грубые рубцы пальцами. Юра тихо застонал ему в ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием, и тогда Отабек перевернулся, подминая его под себе.  
— Никогда не сделаю тебе больно, — прошептал он в горящее румянцем лицо. — Если ты не хочешь или боишься — скажи мне, Юра!   
Тот замотал головой, разбрасывая по подушке золотистые пряди.  
— Я очень тебя хочу, — выдохнул он, не сводя с Отабека глаз. — С того дня, как ты впервые поцеловал меня. Хочу, чтобы ты касался меня как любовник. Я ничего не боюсь, Отабек.  
Рвано выдохнув, Отабек прижался губами к его губам. А потом начал покрывать поцелуями лицо Юры, его шею, плечи, острые ключицы, грудь, живот, бедра. Юра стонал под ним и выгибался всем телом, теряясь в ощущениях, которых до этого мгновения совершенно не знал. Так вот как это ощущается — когда тебя касается любимый человек, когда тебя ласкают по твоей воле и с твоего желания. Отабек же тем временем взял оставленное для них ароматное масло и вылил на ладонь; руках его скользнула между бедер Юры, и тот развел ноги — в первый раз по своей воле.  
— Скажи мне… — прошептал Отабек, когда его пальцы нашли сжатый вход, и Юра выдохнул навстречу им, прикрывая глаза.  
— Да что же ты все сомневаешься… — пробормотал он. Пальцы плавно двигались внутри него, разжигая в теле незнакомый жар, и Юра стонал, и тянулся к Отабеку, обнимал его за шею, гладил по мокрым от пота плечам, целовал его сухие горячие губы.  
— Давай же, — шептал он, выгибаясь от мучительного наслаждения, что проходило по его телу, — давай же, войди в меня, я так хочу, я так долго ждал…  
— Не спеши, — шептал в ответ Отабек, лаская его пальцами так, что у Юры звезды загорались перед глазами. — Нам некуда спешить. Не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
— Ты просто хочешь замучить меня, — стонал Юра, и Отабек нежно смеялся в ответ и целовал его прикрытые глаза.  
И когда Юра готов был уже взорваться от мучительного наслаждения, что нарастало внутри него, не находя выхода, Отабек мягко вытащил пальцы и притянул Юру ближе, обнял крепко-крепко и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Я так долго этого ждал, — прошептал он, гладя Юру по бедрам, и от его ласковым движений, от низкого, рокочущего голоса Юра содрогался всем телом.  
— Я тоже, — ответил он. — Прошу тебя, Отабек…  
— Не надо просить, — покачал головой Отабек. — Я все сделаю, любовь моя. Все для тебя.  
И он толкнулся вперед, в Юрино подготовленное, распаленное тело, и сразу вошел до конца, выбив из груди Юры дыхание. Они спаялись, слились в единое целое. Юра смотрел в бездонные черные глаза над собой, и ему казалось, что он проваливается в глубокое ночное небо.  
А потом Отабек начал двигаться, и Юра заметался под ним, вскрикивая, едва выдерживая острое, сладкое наслаждение, что прошивало тело с каждым движением его возлюбленного. Если бы в эти мгновения Юра мог думать и вспоминать, он бы, возможно, подумал бы о том, насколько единение на ложе любви с Отабеком не было похоже ни на что, испытанное с Жан-Жаком. Юра ни мгновения не желал делить ложе со своим господином, а под Отабеком он умирал от счастья и любви. Любовь заполняла его сердце, разливалась в груди, и так ярко, так невыносимо было наслаждение, что Юра начал кричать, подаваясь Отабеку навстречу, цепляясь за его плечи. А Отабек стонал с ним в унисон и двигался в нем, и они был будто единое целое, сцепленные друг с другом навеки, повязанные своей огромной, пережившей все испытания любовью крепче, чем могли связать их любые оковы — и свободные благодаря ей настолько, что никакой закон не мог бы их этого лишить.  
И в то мгновение, когда в черноте неба перед зажмуренными Юриными глазами запылали яркие звезды, он наконец ощутил их в полной мере — бесконечную любовь и безграничную свободу, которую никакая сила теперь не сможет у него забрать.

Послесловие  
Юра и Отабек прожили долгую и счастливую жизнь, ни на мгновение не омрачив свое прекрасное чувство внутренними дрязгами. Вскоре после свадьбы они покинули поместье Леруа вместе с Николаем Плисецким и Виктором Никифоровым, и теми неграми, что захотели уехать с ними. В Нью-Йорке, где находилась временная резиденция господина Плисецкого, Юре наконец восстановили его родовое имя, и там же в городской ратуше они с Отабеком утвердили свой союз в глазах закона. Николай очень хотел отвезти внука в Россию, но начавшаяся война не дала им этого сделать. Отабек и Юра вступили в армию Федерации и бок о бок прошли всю военную кампанию. К счастью, война не стоила им жизни и даже каких-либо серьезных ранений, словно судьба, всласть испытав их на прочность, наконец решила, что они заслуживают счастья.  
После войны Юра и Отабек недолго оставались в Штатах — они уехали в Россию, где прожили какое-то время, а потом вместе с Виктором отправились в загадочную и прекрасную Японию.  
Виктор так никогда и не покинул более эту страну, обретя там свою любовь и жизнь. А Юра и Отабек много путешествовали — они объехали Индию и Китай, исколесили всю Европу и даже побывали в Африке. Несколько раз они возвращались в Россию, но после того, как дедушка Юры скончался, навсегда покинули ее и вернулись в Америку, где и прожили до конца своих счастливых, полных любви дней.  
И если Юра о чем и жалел в своей жизни, так это о том, что ему так и не удалось больше встретиться со своим другом Эриком, и даже новостей никаких о нем Юра так больше никогда не получил. Эрик и уехавшая с ним Анна так и исчезли без следа. Возможно, их поглотил огонь войны, но Юра искренне верил, что такой человек, как Эрик, не позволит уничтожить себя так просто.  
А более ни о чем Юра не сожалел.  
И никогда до самого конца своих жизней ни Юра, ни Отабек не вспоминали Жан-Жака Леруа ни вслух, ни мысленно.

А Жан-Жак Леруа остался в своем поместье один в окружении самых старых и самых преданных слуг. Никто не тревожил его одиночество, да Жан-Жак и не хотел этого. Возможно, он так и зачах бы в своем поместье, но нагрянувшая война призвала его в ряды армии Конфедерации, как и Микеле Криспино. На счастье, Микеле не пострадал в сражениях, и после войны они с сестрой подались из разоренных краев на Север, где их уже ждали Эмиль Неколя и Мила Бабичева. Так они и остались жить вчетвером; и тоже никогда за всю жизнь так и не увиделись больше с Юрой и Отабеком, хотя иногда Мила писала Отабеку письма, а он отвечал, если почта находила его.  
Что же до Жан-Жака, то он не увидел конца войны и падения Конфедерации. Через два года от начала военных действий Жан-Жак получил тяжелое ранение в живот и долго умирал в госпитале в Атланте, терзаемый лихорадкой и бредом. В его агонии к нему являлся юноша, красивый и бледный, как ангел, и Жан-Жак тянулся к нему и просил прощения, но взгляд юноши оставался горек и гневен, и Жан-Жак понимал — прощения ему нет.  
За день до смерти Жан-Жак попросил позвать священника, а когда тот явился, долго говорил с ним, и слезы катились из его глаз. “Мне не будет прощения, святой отец, — шептал Жан-Жак. — Слишком большое зло я сотворил”. “Сын мой, — ответил ему священник, — для Господа нет слишком большого зла. Нет границ его прощению для того, кто искренне раскаивается”. “Но они, — говорил Жан-Жак, задыхаясь, — они не простили меня”. “Потому что они люди, — был ему ответ. — Но сейчас что тебе до людей? Молись о Господнем прощении, сын мой. Милость его на тебе”.  
И когда священник ушел, Жан-Жак впервые за последние годы ощутил покой на душе. И, отвечая душе, успокоилось и тело — жар наконец спал, боль перестала терзать Жан-Жака. Наступали его последние часы, и они были милосердны — он плыл по мягким волнам забытья, постепенно соскальзывая в смертную тень, и перед глазами его вставали счастливые картины прошлого: его родители, двор, залитый солнечным светом, веселые лица рабов, смеющиеся глаза маленького Юры, веселые игры с близнецами Криспино, добрый взгляд Отабека и красивое, полное любви лицо Изабеллы.  
А в последний час ему явился ангел. Склонился над ним, уронив на лицо Жан-Жака пряди черных волос, улыбаясь ему полными слез синими глазами. Потом ангел коснулся поцелуем его лба, и Жан-Жак услышал нежный шепотом:  
— Спи, Джей-Джей, любовь моя. Я буду беречь твой сон.  
— Белла… — прошептал он. И с этим именем на губах жизнь оставила Жан-Жака Леруа.

Его хоронили редкие сослуживцы, священник и Изабелла Янг в черном платье и траурной вуали. Ее прямая статная фигура долго еще возвышалась над могильным холмом, даже когда все остальные уже покинули место захоронения.  
— Это его невеста, — объясняли друг другу сослуживцы Жан-Жака, и Изабелла не опровергала их слова.  
Она никогда не вышла замуж, предпочтя после войны, разорения родного края и смерти не пережившей голода и болезней матери удалиться в монастырь. Но перед этим она все же успела поставить на могиле Жан-Жака надгробную плиту с его именем и годами жизни, и помимо того — всего одним словом.  
[i]Освобожденный.[/i]


End file.
